


Prince and Finn (BL)(Fin)

by Jennymruiz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennymruiz/pseuds/Jennymruiz
Summary: After years of radio silence, Finn FINALLY wants to talk to Prince. And what about???The end of their world and how Prince is destined to save their planet, stop the end of magic, AND the cruel extermination of ALL vampires.Because he's the 'Chosen One' according to some dumb prophecy that is what he HAS TO DO.  But the thing is Prince doesn't want to play the hero if that means he's quest is going to end with one of his friends dying - the thought just kills him honestly.And also there is another thing that's nagging at him: WHY HIM? Shouldn't a hero be more capable?? He's the epitome of pathetic.So this is a story of 4 life long friends and their quest to save their world from destruction or don't...  Read to find out more!!! :)Editor: Stephan Saillant:)
Relationships: PrinceXFinn
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: The Kidnapping Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take place a Few yrs before Ch. 1.  
> What's going to happen to Finn after he confesses to Prince in front of the whole school and Finn's entire team?? Read on and find out!!!!  
> Like, share, comment. I really appreciate it guys!:)

AUTHOR NOTE:

Copyright © 2020 Jenny m. ruiz

All rights reserved. No part of this book may be reproduced or used in any manner without the written permission of the copyright owner except for the use of quotations in a book review.

Please enjoy and share my work if you'd like and credit me and my editor, Stephan Saillant. Have a great day!!=)

___________________________________________________

Time: Prince and Finn’s Junior year  
Location: Brooks Highschool for magicians during a Fayeball game.  
Date: 9/8/2014  
__________________________________________________

In the distance far from the school sirens rang. The students made a mad dash for the school doors. “Everyone!!! go to ground level now!! Move! Move! The teacher yelled as she escorted the scared students inside the building. They dashed, shoved, and pushed each other to get inside the building to be safe from the storm. I just stood there frozen in place. The teacher’s voice became distant and muddled in the storm winds.

I was scared of ‘The Dark Prince’. Honestly, terrified. My heartbeat wildly in my chest. It almost felt like it was gonna give out and die at that moment. But honestly, I didn’t care that I might die. I was more scared than Finn was gonna die. 

In all my years of knowing I’m, all he’s ever done is make fun of me and pick on me. But by Fairbeard’s grace! I don’t want the bastard dead. So, yes, I admit it, even if Finn was the most annoying person alive. And I couldn’t watch him die like I watched my mother die in front of me. I couldn’t watch anyone I cared for die without doing anything. Not again. He was my best friend.

I looked at Lorelei, one of my friends. She looked up at me. Her eyes a mixture of fear and worry. I just gave her a look that said- I am staying. She nodded, her bright blue eyes brimming with tears as she furiously tried to push her long curly blonde hair out of her eyes. 

She stood up and almost got knocked down by the wind. I know it took all her strength not to fall and keep standing. I tried to give her my best reassuring smile but I don’t think I was reassuring either of us. I watched as she made a mad dash towards the doors. 

The teacher glanced at me. I gave her a small smile. She grimaced, but I think she understood I had to do this. Reluctantly, she slammed the door shut and rushed to escort the students to the ground floor. At that moment I was so glad Lorelei didn’t fight me on this.

I made my way slowly but surely to the edge of the field. Wand in a hand, wings in searing pain from the strong winds blowing my way. This was a stupid plan I thought as I was face to face with the storm, literally a few feet from the storm. 

I glanced at the field. My stomach was churning. Dead bodies laying on the field. Cheerleaders, teachers, and students. Some of them I had talked to; others I had never seen before. I looked towards the middle of the field. And there was the ‘Dark Prince’. Or at least I thought it had to be him? 

No one has seen the Dark Prince or DP. But there is only one person that I know of that can unleash this amount of power and that is the Dark Prince. He stood there studying me for a moment. 

Through the storm, I could make out his face a bit. He was a slender man with long black hair slicked back. Eyes with white pupils and black irises. He was dressed in a black suit and cape. He titled his head as if he was studying me. The storm coiled around his fingertips.

I raised my wand. And he let out an ear-piercing scream like a pixie scream. I doubled over, my wand in the process. I searched for it, but gave up and let out a scream in frustration. 

My heart dropped as I saw him looming over something. Finn. 

This was my last opportunity. I had to get up and blast him with fire. It was a dumb idea, I know. But it was the only idea I had. No one else was lining up to save him. No one else was coming up with a plan. Only me!! Everyone else would have gladly left him there to die.

I got up, scared my ears bleeding. My face was covered with sweat and maybe even tears. And I was terrified. I raised my hand and aimed. As the storm began to clear up a bit, I caught a glimpse of Finn’s limp body. His face was face covered with three long scars, his jersey in tatters covered in blood and mud and scorched from fire. Everything was paused.

With one last ear-piercing scream, he vanished into a vortex of wind and fire. The blast of the force blew me towards the bleachers and knocked me unconscious. 

The next thing I knew, I woke and he was gone. After that our school held it’s memorial service. Finn’s father sued for child negligence. But after a while, everything went back to the way things were like nothing had changed. But everything had changed for me. 

At my father’s request, I went to therapy for years following that incident. I eventually graduated from High School. It was some time after I graduated that I realized all hope was not lost. If I was still alive, maybe he was still alive too. I just had to find him. So that’s what I did and found him eventually.


	2. The Prince who doesn't want to become King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yrs of radio silence, Finn wants to talk to him. I wonder what about??

Prince’s P.O.V.  
I got up, stretched, yawned, and went back to sleep. I scratched my bare tummy and then looked at the clock. 8 AM. Nope. Too early. I roll over to my side. Wait a minute... is someone watching me right now? I turned my head toward my desk. I forced my eyes wide open. 

I glanced at my desk again which was now obviously occupied by someone upon a second inspection. Finn!! I was taken aback. I had not heard from him in a few years. The last time I saw him was when I saved him from a dumpster - long story for later. Not long after I saved him he left me a message saying, “Don’t contact me for a while”. And no matter how hard I tried to contact him again. He refused to reply to my texts, phone calls, and never once visited me. 

Oh, I am sorry, you guys don’t know who Finn is. How rude of me. Finn is a Vampire Prince and my former classmate/dorm mate. We've known each other since 4th grade. We were great childhood friends until he confessed to me (and got rejected) and then got kidnapped on the same day by Dark Prince, a mysterious and powerful Wizard. After that I located him in a dumpster (again. Long story for later)

Now he was here and in my room. I can’t believe it. It was surreal. I need to pinch myself, I thought. I rushed to the edge of my bed but didn’t get up. I just sort of stared at him. I felt like my whole body was in shock and my brain was going to melt. I studied him, he looks more or less the same. Taller, leaner. His hair is longer and his eyes are brighter and sharper than ever.

He smirked and then put down my journal. "Why didn't you wake me up or knock on my door like a normal person?!" “Why did you sit here in the morning reading my journal all creepy like?” “I thought you were a fan that snuck through my window AGAIN. I was this close to calling the cops on you!!” “And have you been staring at me while I sleep again? I’ve told you a thousand times before that I don’t like it. So stop!!” “And for that matter, where the hell have you been all this time?! And why did you block me?!! Do you know how worried sick I was when you ghosted me so suddenly? And after I saved you, too. So rude!” 

I breathed out. “Are you okay??”I asked, feeling genuinely concerned and angry at the same time. I asked and then had a coughing fit. I groaned, my throat was so sour and itchy. I rubbed my eyes.

He laughed sticking a joint between his lips - he dared to laugh after I poured my heart out. Rude. 

"Geeze, give me a break, will you? I was preoccupied with important matters and I didn’t have time to stop and chat, sorry. Distractions would have cost me my life in this case. I am sure of it. If you really must know”, he muttered the last part, catching my attention. And well, I am fine and safe now and that’s all you need to know,” he said. “As for where I’ve been, what I’ve been doing, or how I have been feeling, they are none of your concern. Those things are so trivial. But If I had known you had missed me so much, I would have made sure to call you from time to time...” he smirked like he was pleased with himself. He had some nerve?! I thought. 

“..But I just didn’t think you’d care.” He shrugged half-heartedly. 

I glared at him, “Of course I cared about your well being! You are one of my closest friends. I considered you like a brother!” I yelled. He grimaced when I said the word ‘brother’ like it was poison or something.

“I was worried sick you know! After you got kidnapped I wanted to check up on you to make sure you were okay. But you never answered any of my texts or came to see me and your father said you moved out!” I said my voice betraying how hurt I felt.

Finn rolled his eyes, “I am not a child! I don’t need you to take care of me. You're NOT my mother. Besides Fairies and Vampires are immortal. We go dormant when badly injured, heal, and then awake refreshed. And speaking of immortality, I think you have forgotten something really important: we were BOTH CURSED, by the same witch when we were toddlers so that if I get badly injured and go dormant (Fairbeard forbid!) that you’ll go dormant, too,” he said looking at me.

“So?!” I asked, spitting out the words.

“SO. I didn’t go DORMANT and therefore there is NO NEED to be concerned and you should have let me BE like everyone else did! But no, you have to be an annoying little Prince always sticking your nose into my business like always,” he said.

“Pip”, calling me by my nickname, “honestly, what did you expect to happen once we graduated high school?” he said, eyes growing serious.

“I guess, I just thought you’d want to keep in touch, hang out every once and a while. I always considered you my friend, I thought you did too?” I said honestly.

He studied me as if he’s trying to see if I was joking or not, “Do you have amnesia or something? Or are you trying to act like the past never happened? You thought that after you rejected me in front of the whole school and my best friend in Junior year that everything would be okay? And then, to add salt to my wound, YOU slept with my best friend after that. Did you think we’d still be friends??” he said, as I watched his fangs grow longer. He must be pissed. I looked at him wide-eyed.

“Yes, I know about that. Sammy told me.” He continued to say.

“I am sorry okay! I screwed up and I didn’t consider your feelings at all. And for what it is worth, I regret sleeping with Sammy too, I said. He shook his head looking out the window 

Finn coughed. “Whatever... it’s in the past. I was too engrossed in your diary and completely forgot I was in your room. So sorry if I crept you out by ‘staring’ at you. That wasn’t my intention,” he said using quotations. 

“And it’s funny, there is no mention of how insanely in love you are with me”, he said waving my journal around and smiling. He eyed me out as I blushed. 

“I am kidding, Pip!!” said Finn dryly jumping up from my chair. He strode across the room to my bed to slap me across the face, making my cheeks sting. He briskly walked away like it was nothing and paused at the door and said... 

PART 2

“GET UP and get dressed. It’s gonna be a long day!!" he barked, making me jump. He smiled as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. I heard him laugh... “Psycho”, I muttered. “I heard that!” he yelled from behind the door. “Good!” I yelled back. I threw my unicorn pillow on the door and sighed getting off my bed, not because he told me to, but because I couldn’t go back to sleep now. Too much adrenaline. I was about to stomp my way to the bathroom to get ready when something caught my eye out of the corner of my window. 

At first, I thought it was the paparazzi. Had they somehow managed to climb my fence again? My, heart breakfast. They are gonna need a stern talking to again!!! I thought. And then I glanced at the window and breathed a sigh of relief. It was just Wesley.

My poor dragon Wesley, Wes, for short, was standing on my window ledge, glaring at the desk chair Finn had been sitting on, snorting little puffs of smoke from his nostrils. Probably freezing. I unlocked my window and let him in.

Wes gladly climbed into my arms and snuggled against my chest. The poor boy’s scales were cold and pruney from the rain. You never leave a fire breathing dragon because they can easily get cold and die. They always need to be in warm weather. “Finn is a butthead isn’t he?” I said scratching behind his ears. He purred and then snorted in agreement as if to say, “Yeah, that’s right! He needs a stern talking to! Can I bite his butt Papa, please?!” 

“I’m gonna scold him for this later”, I whispered. He nodded enthusiastically. I laughed. Sometimes I think he can understand me.

Finn and I had gotten Wes as an egg for a school project back in elementary school for Ms. Alcove’s home-economics class. And it was our job to raise him from an egg to hatchling - but I take all the credit I was the one that raised Wes. After his birth, he imprinted on me so Ms. Alcove, our 4th teacher and Sammy’s mom, gave him to me for free. I mean it’s only natural that he, a fire-breathing dragon, and I, an Elementalist with the fire element, my best element, got attached.

Wes jumped out of my arms and plopped down on his doggie bed. I dropped a blanket over him as he purred, content.

I took a shower and then glanced at myself in the mirror. If I had to describe myself, I would have to say I look a lot like my father. I had his nose, large ears, cheekbones, green pastel green hair, and got my tall height from him. But I also got some things from my mom - curly hair, freckles, and large purple eyes. 

In all honesty, I would say I resemble my father the most, which didn’t exactly make me feel better about myself. My father was a strict, no-nonsense man who was always on my case about everything I do. So naturally, I didn’t like being reminded of him every time I looked in the mirror is not that great. 

I shut my mirror door closed. "Hurry up!!"Finn yelled from the other side of my door making me jump. "My mother took less time in the bathroom than you do!!" He yelled. 

I opened the door and smirked. He was back in my room sitting on my chair looking grumpy because he hadn’t found a lighter. Will that serves him right for being a butthead! Wes was on full alert glaring at Finn hissing and breathing little puffs of smoke in his direction. Finn ignored him and looked up at me and jammed my stuff back into my desk. 

Finn looked down at my clothes and wrinkled his nose. I looked down at my clothes I was wearing my usual purple hoodie, long sleeve purple shirt that matched my hair that said: 'I like big dragons and I cannot lie', non-ripped jeans and red converse high tops - because I didn't want to match w/ Finn's black converse high top shoes.

“Don’t you have anything else to wear besides that ugly purple hoodie? I swear you’ve been wearing the same purple hoodie since elementary school!” Finn says, looking me up and down with disdain. I shrugged “I like it! Whatever, where are we going?” I asked looking up at him. 

Fairies and Vampires are immortal. As Finn mentioned before, he and I are cursed; bound to each other, by the same witch when we were toddlers. It was the curse that my mom tried to reverse. But couldn’t and in doing so she drained all her magic which caused her to go into a dormant state. I was 8 at the time and my sister was just a baby. I think that’s why my father hates me...

I don’t like to tell people that I am cursed because Fairies and Vampires hate each other, so being connected to Finn is super bad in itself. Some of my Subjects just don’t trust me. They think I am a traitor or a spy for the other side, which is dumb. 

Of course, I am talking about the people who hate and discriminate against Vampires, Humans, or Fairies and think they are superior to one another. That’s just dumb. Nobody is superior to anybody. . Accept it or just shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear it. 

"Where are we going by the way? And what are we doing?” I asked. Finn got up and walked out of the door. "Hey, I am talking to you!!!" RUDE!!! I yelled. “Bring your sword!" He yelled as he slammed the door. I checked to see if I was wearing my dragon ring. I nodded and left.

He briskly walked away and jumped into his red convertible. And I called shotgun. Lorelei came out of the house and stomped straight up to his car: "Finn, you little turd come back here!!" Finn saw her and smirked. He put on his sunglasses and sped away leaving poor Lorelei, my best friend, coughing up dust. I stared at him, clutching onto the car so hard my knuckles turned white.

Finn hummed an unknown tune as he strummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Okay, what was that about?!! Where are we going?!!"I yelled over the wind noise. I knew he could hear me with his perfect Vampire hearing, he was just pretending not to. The car slowed to yield to traffic and the engine idled."And don't you know we have a royal event today?" I say. 

He rolled his eyes. "Since when do you care about your royal duties? It's not like you to care about pissing off your dad?" I glared at him.

“You act like I hate my dad or something. I don’t hate him. He just annoys me a lot" He swerved to the left (making my heart skip a beat) when barely missing the elderly elf grandma making her way to the other side of the sidewalk.

I turned around and watched her cuss him into oblivion. I laughed, despite myself making Finn smile. “You're terrible! You should have waited till she crossed the road before driving. He grimaced “Nah, she was moving too slow. I didn’t feel like waiting. Hey! Don’t look at me like that. I would have done the same thing to my Grandma!!”, His fangs popped when he smiled. 

I rolled my eyes, "Unbelievable. Answer me, where are you taking us? You haven’t said anything," I asked. "To stop Fayemageddon of course”, Finn said, giving me a vague answer. Which left me more confused. 

Before I could retort him he put his left hand on my lips to shush me - his right hand on the steering wheel (thank Fairbeard). I smiled. "I know you THINK you CAN’T stop Fayemageddon, AKA the end of the world. And, indeed, you can't stop it ALONE! But you are NOT ALONE. You have Sammy, Lorelei, and me,” Finn says looking at me seriously.

PART 3

“Yeah, I remember that talk sophomore year,” I said dryly. “And I thought I made myself VERY CLEAR I want no part in it and I think I speak for Lorelei when I say she doesn’t want any part of this either!!” I said exasperatingly. 

“You can’t just say NO! you are the ‘CHOSEN one!’. You read the same textbooks I did years ago in class. So stop being a baby and help us on our quest!”Finn yelled.

I bit my tongue. “But Finn!!” I yelled back at him. He cut me off. 

“The prophecy is describing You! ‘A male Faye who cannot fly’. Not many fairies I know can’t fly” Finn said. 

I snorted “There are a LOT of fairies who CAN’T fly. It’s a rare condition that I have but well, my sister can’t fly either” I countered. 

Fairies - a small imaginary being of the human form that has magical powers. It describes both males and females of the species.  
Fairy - is to describe a female of the species.  
Faye - is to describe a male fairy.

Finn rolled his eyes, “You know it says Faye, right? Not a Fairy.” “Come on, Prince, this is your chance to do something good to be a hero. You are always saying that you want to make a difference and you want to help people. You can help stop the end of our world. The end of magic!!!” 

I rolled my eyes. “Magic has always been overrated in my opinion,” I muttered. “Yeah, I know you once wrote a paper on it and read out loud to the class. You got an A from what I recall,” Finn said. I was surprised he even remembered that. It was such a trivial little thing.

“Listen, are you worried your friend might die?” Finn said seriously. 

“Lorelei is my best friend. I can’t let her die. The prophecies say she’ll die on Doomsday,” I said slowly.   
“It might not even be her though!?! and this time Finn doesn’t sound too sure of himself.  
“a gold hair child born from a flower shall perish in a fire,” I say - and yes, I memorized the whole poem.

“She’s a flower fairy. Her ancestry is born from flowers!!” I said incredulously. “Flowers fairies aren’t immortal like Fairies are. I just can't take that risk. Okay!” I said.

“But Sammy is also a flower fairy on his mom’s side, he told me himself,” Finn says. And I can’t believe him. Is he suggesting that he doesn’t mind if his best friend dies?!!

“I thought Sammy was an elf, I always call him Sammy, the elf??” I said confused. Finn shook his head “He is not a pure-elf like he claims to be. He just looks very much like one. You know how it is when people are born hybrids they have to lie because hybrids are treated like dirt in our world. It’s harder for them to get married, vote, or even get jobs than it is for people who are pure-blooded like you and me. Yes, it’s way worse for hybrids than it is for vampires.”

“Sure vampires have vampire hunters (Yes, here, not just in the mortal realm) but we can defend ourselves and most elves aren't magic-born, so they can’t,” Finn points out.

“Sammy was just a lucky one,” I say mystified. “No, not lucky! It’s because his mom’s a Fairy. You’ve seen Mrs. Alcove, right? She was our teacher once. She’s a hybrid, fairy/ Elf- who happens to look like an elf and Sammy looks just like her”, Finn says.

“But how do you KNOW she’s a hybrid?” I asked. 

“Elves don’t have wings and I saw hers once. They are very pretty,” Finn says wistfully. 

“It’s awful what they do to half breeds. They forced them into the INBETWEEN; a ghetto little place, that is dirty, smelly, and impoverished. And they don’t even allow them to go to school like the rest of us. Those kids have to work for very little money just so they can support their families. They work till they die. Never living in luxury and never educated. Don’t you think that’s terrible, Pip? But what's worse, I think it’s that our father’s employ workers to ship hybrids into the Inbetween,” Finn says. 

I shuddered. 

“And don’t you want to help those people?” 

“I do!!” I said. “I do. It’s just I am scared, okay. I am scared of getting hurt and I am scared of seeing anyone I care about get hurt right in front of me and not being able to do anything to stop it…  
If I was a good magician, sure, maybe I would feel better. But I am not! I am just a Faye who can’t even fly! I am not even a good magician. And I am just an Elementalist, the weakest category anyone can get!! And I am a crappy fighter. I am not even good with a sword. And get this, I still haven’t mastered any of the elements except fire!” I slumped in the car seat.

Finn looked at me with pity. I’ve always hated that pity looks in people’s eyes.  
Finn nodded, his voice gentler, “Well, but maybe you are everything the world needs.”

He laughed which made me confused. “I am sorry,” he said, shaking his head. I looked at him perplexed. “It’s just for some reason I feel an oddly serene feeling like I know everything will work out just fine,” he says and there's an easy smile on his lips. 

I smiled “Well, I wish I had your rock-solid faith. But I’ve watched my mother go dormant right in front of me, all because of me, so I am a little traumatized. And I am not gonna let that happen again.”

We rode for a while in silence. I looked up to the open blue skies and down to the wide-open ocean underneath while going over a bridge made of cobble and gold, covered in vines and roses and upheld in the air by magic alone. I watched as the cobblestone road turned into a metal navy blue bridge, the same color as Finn’s eyes.

It was beautiful, but my heart was heavy inside my chest. I thought to myself, my mother would have loved this ocean view from here. If only she was here...

We passed a navy blue highway sign that said: WELCOME TO THE REALM OF THE VAMPIRES. 

After a long silence. 

Finn said, “Anyway if we are going to fight ‘Evil’ on Faymageddon, then we're gonna have to be prepared. And just so you know, I will go with or without you and I think you know that. Anyway, when that day comes soon, very soon then we need weapons and I know a guy," he says looking smug. 

“Is that what you were doing during the time you ghosted me. You were trying to find a way to stop Fayemageddon?” He looked at me. “Yes….” he grabbed his license. “That, and college, so yeah I’ve been busy. What have you been doing besides dropping out of college and royal duties?” 

“How do you know about that?” I asked. 

“Gossip around the palace. Articles online. You know that sort of thing. You are your country's favorite Prince; the little rebel Prince”, Finn smiles amused. 

I nodded, “You know you can’t believe everything you hear or see on the news. Except that...it’s true. My father kept pestering me to find a girlfriend at Greens University where I was studying, I was failing some classes and didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life after I abdicated. So yeah it made sense to drop out. Now I am just trying out what I am gonna do with my life (after I abdicate).” Finn nods.   
“So… you haven’t dated anyone since you ‘dated’ Lorelei back in middle school?” Finn asked carefully. I didn’t know what to make of his tone. I answered back with a chill, “No I haven’t. What about you? You haven’t dated anyone since that obnoxious girl back in high school? I’ve heard a lot about your possible girlfriends but you never confirmed you were dating any of them. So I am guessing you haven’t,” I said and I don’t why but I felt a little irritated. 

“And that’s surprising because you, like me, were very popular in high school. The teachers would always compliment you and your grades saying why can’t we all be like Finn”, I laughed. 

Finn snorted, “No, you were popular. I think everyone was scared of me back then because I was a vampire and therefore a “monster” and I was misunderstood by my peers, everyone thought I was a bad boy ‘who liked to sleep around’.” Finn smiled but it looked forced.

“But you weren't like that!” I said. Finn chuckles “How do you know?” he asked teasingly. “BECAUSE I know you I used to consider you my best friend so I know you aren’t like that”. Finn said bitterly, “Well, that’s a shame no one thought the way you did, then. If they did I would have enjoyed high school more”. 

We stopped at the toll booth. Finn reached for his royal driver’s license in the car compartment.

He suddenly smiled, showing his pearly white fangs and teeth. "Hey, Herm! How are your wife and kids?!" he asked. An old guy stomped up to his car. His pearly white teeth almost blinded me in the 90-degree heat. The old guy was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit. He was small and stout with an ugly face that was full of warts. He was a dwarf. Trolls are taller, bigger, uglier, and dirtier. I looked up and watched as the sky turned from bright blue skies with puffy white clouds and warm weather to black, light with tiny stars and a bright big moon and cold weather.

The 3rd Realm was the ‘Land of the vampires and other monsters’. Because vampires are so sensitive to light, the Realm was permanently dark all the time, twenty-four seven. Vampire sun sensitivity is the reason Finn always wore sunglasses when he came to the 2nd Realm Aka ‘the Land of the sun’ which he was forced to visit when fulfilling royal duties in my Realm. 

Finn reached for his royal driver’s license in the car compartment and handed him a red shiny ruby.

Herm grunted and passed Finn's driver's license back to him. And then we waited. I watched the draw bridge open for the people in front of us. The bright rainbow bridge appeared to transport us to the last leg of our journey.

"Stay cool Herm!" Finn nodded and waved. I smiled. And he glowered at me. “But why do I feel like he was smiling on the inside?” Finn smiled, nudging me. "He likes you", he teased. I laughed awkwardly "No, I don’t think so. I think he was fanboying over you!” I smiled. 

I clenched my jaw. Finn pushed the hover button on the front of his car and the car momentarily started flying. I clenched the car seat and put myself into a curled up position. Finn glanced at me and chuckled. I would have glared at him but my stomach went queasy. 

I sighed a breath of relief as the car safely landed at its drop-off point. If you're wondering why I reacted this way when I am supposed to be used to flying is because I can’t fly! fly was born with wings too weak to hold me up. It's a genetic thing My mom and my sister are the same way. 

Compared to the 2nd Realm was polluted, Trash littered the streets and the people we passed on the street wore baggy, ratty clothes and were all skin and bones. It was tragic. Every once in a while you come across a fat-rich cat, a man in an expensive suit swarmed by bodyguards, or a woman with an expensive dress, hair was done up nice, wearing too much makeup. The 2nd Realm had it better with its clean streets, nicely dressed people, well-fed little brat kids. My Realm was better.

“So who are we seeing?” I asked.

Finn answered "We are seeing a man who owes me a favor," he said nonchalantly. But don't worry he's not a thief. I've known this dude since I was two. Good guy." I nodded. "I trust you. Besides I never assumed he was a thief," I said. “Everyone thinks this realm is full of thieves”, Finn said coolly. 

We sat in silence for a while. I mostly just watched the trees and the streets go by. Houses were small, beat-up little homes, inches apart from each other with ratty chain fences and skinny aggressive-looking guard dogs. Occasionally you’d see a mansion with tall healthy-looking trees, large fences, and large gates but that was rare here.

The car stopped and we got out. He briskly walked to the door of a store and held it open for me tapping his foot, “Princess, I am not gonna wait here all day! We burn at Night Time, come on!” he gestured towards the place. It read Mr. Tinker’s antique place. On the front of the store in bright red graffiti, someone wrote ‘halfbreed’; a very insulting term for hybrids. I jumped out of the car. And was almost to the door when I felt someone grab my butt.

I looked to my left and I saw a tall ebony man with bright blue eyes wink at me and walk away. I blushed, so handsome. Finn glared at me then at the dude letting the door slam into my face. Oww!!! I said clutching my face. I glared at him. But he didn’t even look at me. I opened the door.

I looked around. Mr. Tinker’s shop was unlike any other store I’ve ever been to. It was filled with very valuable things I had never even seen before. From the mortal realm, like Alice’s Adventures Underground, a real dinosaur egg and a gold nugget weighing 11 stone (72kg). There were things from our realm too like spell books that have been banned for decades and a lock of Fairbeard’s hair (which I'm pretty sure was a fake).  
The store had no direction, no signs to tell you where to find anything. And no labels either., You just kinda had to know. It was impossible to find anything you needed.

One wall was completely covered with pictures of Marilyn Monroe. Creepy little shrine! A table was filled with dolls, flowers, and candles. There were even creepy little love notes. “Don’t TOUCH that! It’s more valuable than your life!!” I heard someone say when I picked up one of Marilyn Monroe’s dresses. 

Mr. Tinker (his name tag read: Mr. Dwight Tinker. Owner of Mr. Tinker antique. Founded in 1806) glared at me and put back the dress where it belonged. “Sorry,” I said. But he just glared daggers at me as he walked back into the counters. Finn looked amused.

Mr. Tinker was a tall man with ebony skin, pearly white teeth, and bright blue eyes- that were kinda intense. He was wearing emerald studs, an emerald suit, and a bright orange tie that depicted dragon heads. He was one interesting dude.

Mr. Tinker rolled his eyes and looked at Finn expectantly. I am guessing he’s the guy we came to see. “So brother, who is this idiot fellow? I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere?” Mr. Tinker turned to talk to Finn and then looked me up and down with disdain. 

“He’s the Prince of the second Realm, Prince Pete” Finn explained. He nodded, relaxed. I thought he’d freak out and ask to pose in a photo with him like people normally do but he didn’t. I extended my hand to shake hands with him but he flipped it over and kissed it. What an interesting dude, indeed.

Finn glared at us. I laughed awkwardly, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tinker,” I said. Dwight coughed and looked at Finn expectantly. “Prince this is Dwight but everyone calls him Mr. Tinker. He is my older half-brother to be exact,” Finn said sounding annoyed.

I looked at them shocked. I couldn’t see a resemblance? Well, the eyes yes, but everything else no! He must look like his mother because Finn looked exactly like his carbon copy of his Father; minus the blue eyes.

“Ah, so this is Prince. He won’t stop talking about you!” He said. I and Finn blushed. “Dwight! This isn’t a leisure visit, do you have what I asked for??! Mr. Tinker nodded, grumbling something impatient, and then went to the back of the store to fetch the thing.

I was still reeling, “Half brother?” I whispered. Finn nodded, “It’s not a known fact but my father had few lovers and illegitimate children. I’ll tell more about it in the car,” he said casually like it wasn’t mind-blowing stuff. Monarchs having illegitimate children running around was something you never heard of, well not anymore.   
A group of middle schoolers passed us. Staring and pointing at us with an awed expression. They looked like they were staring at Finn.

Dwight had given him a bag full of deadly weapons. I stared at the jar filled with eyes on the counter while Finn grabbed the stuff. Dwight smiled at me, “I am sorry I made such a fuss about Mrs. Monroe’s stuff, but you see it’s very valuable. Come back to visit anytime!”, he said smiling brightly. I smiled “No, it’s fine, don’t worry about it. I get it. And I definitely will, it’s a cool place you got here”, I said. 

“Wait, do you have a potion that turns your hair permanently a different color?” I said. Tinker smirked, “I have everything”.

He laughed, “What color are you looking for? Probably the color of your eyes, lavender purple.” He said gently stroking my cheek. I blushed.

Finn coughed loudly making me jump. “We don’t have time for this, let’s go, it's getting late!” He grabbed my hand, pulled my ring (which doubled as a sword) off, and placed it down on the counter. “Payment”, he said. “Ring that turns into a sword when you pinch it, cool” He smiled at him.

Finn grabbed my shoulder and pushed me in front of him. He waved to his brother. I smiled and walked away. “You do realize I need that sword!” I hissed. “And my father gave me that ring!” I yelled. He shrugged. I glared at him “Anyway, so what’s in the bag?” I asked as we walked. I saw a flash of light as we walked into his car. Not a wand blast but a camera flash. Damn, they found me, I thought. Finn just looked at me with an impatient look. 

“Get in the car!” He snapped his finger. Ugh, what's wrong with you? Why are you grumpy again? Do you want to talk about it?” He shrugged. He shut the door, looked at me, and said, “I don’t want to talk about it”, he snapped.

“Hey,” I said gently. “It’s okay, whatever it is I won’t get mad!” I said honestly. He put on his sunglasses so I could not see his eyes and sped away.  
“While we were in the shop, they texted me. They want me to kill you and make it look like an accident… and that’s not all” he said his voice raw. 

“Before I was kidnapped Junior year, they asked me to kill you because my Council hates you. They don’t want you to be King. They fear if you become King you’ll wage war on us. I tried to tell them that it is a ridiculous claim, that you would never do that, and that they were just being paranoid but then I got kidnapped. And after you rescued me, they didn’t talk about the idea anymore. But now I think they want to,” Finn said.

NOTE to the reader: “You have to understand the Council is like your old racist grandparents that you don’t want to bring anywhere. They are loud, very opinionated, and stubborn as hell”. 

I nodded. “Yes, I understand. My Council hates vampires too. But they can’t do that, surely they know if they do that you’ll go dormant too??” He shrugged hopelessly “They do and they don’t care.” 

“Their whole plan is to make you and I go dormant. And without the ‘Chosen one’ Fayemageddon happens and then they just take over the Realms and start anew with no magic.”   
“So their plan is world domination. Well, how original!” I said. He smiles “They are old-fashioned”. 

“What’s up with Tinker??” I desperately wanted to change the conversation. I looked cool as a cucumber on the outside but on the inside, I was a wreck. Too much information all at once. All I wanted to do is sleep for a hundred years. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean how long have you known he was your half brother. I mean that must have been a pretty shocking discovery,” I said. 

“Nah, I grew up visiting Dwight all the time with my dad. I didn’t think too much of anything at the time. That is until I saw Dwight’s dad kissing my dad and then I started asking questions. I was around 16 when my mother explained to me that my parents only got married to ally with her small Kingdom and my father’s and that they allowed each other to have an open marriage.” 

“Of course I was shocked at first like you and weirded out too. It was the first time I heard of an open marriage and I decided from then on that I didn’t want to have that type of relationship EVER. But I never judged my father for having one,” he said. 

“Dwight’s dad??” I asked, curious. He smiled, “My Father is pansexual, and Billy was my dad’s long-time lover, and Dwight’s mom is hermaphroditic, like you.”

“WOWW!! WOW I mean WOW,” I said. I was astounded. He laughs “ I know it’s a lot. Father took me to meet Billy and Dwight years ago. And that is how we became friends. We’ve kept in touch all these years.” Billy is a good man. He's kinda eccentric like Dwight. You could say Dwight doesn’t fall far from the tree.” he laughed. 

When we arrived at our home. Lorelei’s yellow Mustang convertible was nowhere to be seen. In its place crowding up my driveway, where like 10 news vans. Crap, I said slumping in my seat hoping they won’t see me. But no such luck. One cameraman saw us and steadied his camera and began clicking away. Not cool man, I don’t want pictures, I thought as my heart raced. But I doubt he was even able to take a picture because before he could snap his fingers, Finn sped away leaving the cameraman coughing up dust.

Finn glanced at the cameras. “It must be nice to be adored. Of course, I don’t know what it’s like because everyone here is afraid of me or thinks I am evil”. I rolled my eyes, “You're not evil like I said before. Don’t listen to the haters.” 

He laughed. “Why are they even at my place though?” I asked. Finn shrugged “Likely it was because they want to pick our brains about what’s happening around the country”. 

I must have looked puzzled because he said “here” and pressed a button and a mini TV screen appeared in front of us. He turned on the news. 

The first thing that popped up was a little girl with pigtails, no more than 7, with bright blonde hair and green eyes. She stood standing next to her mom. The reporter must have asked them questions about what they thought about Dark Prince’s situation because the 7-year-old answered very honestly. The mom doesn’t even need to nudge her to say anything.

“I think that Finn is working for the Dark Prince?” She said scrunching up her nose. Finn glanced at the TV and laughed.

“Why did you say?” I heard the reporter asked laughing at the cute little girl. “Because my mom thinks so. She and my dad are always saying that Finn is working for Dark Prince because he’s a vampire and vampires are all evil and thieves and -” she was shushed by her mom; whose face was as red as a tomato.

“You hear that, Prince. They say because I am A VAMPIRE that I am a bad person AND A THIEF!’ Finn’s voice grew raw and bitter. I turned it off. TV is garbage anyway. 

The Dark Prince is not even an issue right now. Some nut job on the internet wrote on his blog that the Monarch created this Dark Prince persona to keep us in line. Like when parents tell their kids Krampus will punish you if you misbehave. The theory is bogus and based on no solid evidence but it’s gonna get everyone scared and on edge. And some petitions requesting we should hunt down this ‘mysterious powerful Wizard’ and kill him. But of course, the council would agree to this silly little manhunt, so these bills never get passed.

It’s like the world thinks if they kill this “Dark Prince guy”; who might not even be a real person, that all their problems will go away and it won’t. But I understand the temptation. 

“And what’s your opinion on this Dark Prince fellow?” I asked Finn. “I don’t think he’s evil. Powerful but not evil. He might be valuable to our mission”. 

“So where to next?” I said. “To my house. My mother’s house to be exact. We need to start planning,” he said solemnly. We drove to the outskirts of the 3rd Realm capital. 

What’s happening in the 2nd Realm right now?   
A Faye officer kills 2 students; a Vampire (15) and Troll(17) who were participating in a peaceful protest.


	3. The Witch Who Will Be Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Princess Chloe is Prince's beloved little sister. Unlike her brother, she's the most powerful witch ever born. Second, only to her mother, of course. And like her brother, she's a fairy who can't fly and a witch that is cursed. Cursed by another witch her age to remain in the body of 8 yr (the age she was when she was cursed) until she finds a cure to fix this. Which she's been trying to do for years now with no success.

Character Note: Princess Chloe is Prince’s precious little sister. Unlike her brother, she’s the most powerful witch ever born, second only to her mother. Like her brother, she’s a fairy who can't fly due to a genetic condition and a witch that is cursed. Her curse caused her to be unable to age and now is stuck in the body of an 8-year-old until she finds a cure to fix this…

Chloe’s P.O.V. - 16-years-old.  
When I was young there was a girl I didn’t like in my class. We got into an argument during recess, I don’t know what about. I don’t remember it was long ago, but she ended up striking me down with a spell, and being caught off guard I was unable to protect myself.

We were 8 around that time, I don’t think she meant to put me in what they call the “Sleeping Beauty curse” which renders the victim unable to age during sleep and after waking up (and there are cases where you never woke up). The only cure is true love’s kiss.

Anyway, I was eventually woken up after a few months and I went ballistic when I learned I was stuck in the body of an 8-year-old.

You see I am already Immortal as a fairy, but my body would have stopped aging at a certain point as it did for my brother. But unfortunately, my curse sort of killed that natural process. So now I am stuck like this till I find a cure.

Anyway, after that, dad hired Mrs. Acantha Sanchez as head maid of our household and she became like a mom to me. She is a mortal which technically is against the law to allow mortals to live and work for wizards, but Dad’s the King so he got away with it. Like I said before she’s like a mom to me, my best friend and confidant. 

She lets me skip curfew, lets me go into town without my security team (because she’s seen that I can handle myself), and taught me all the curse words in Spanish. I adore her and I can tell her anything.

She is currently standing guard at the door just in case dad walks in. He’d probably ground me for a few months if he found out I was doing magic in the house which is not allowed.

Every once in a while, I catch her shaking her head at me. She is not happy with me right now because she knows what I am doing is gonna get me in BIG trouble - not just with my dad but possibly the law too.

Because all the potions and spells I am using are illegal and the spellbook I am using is banned by the council and could land me in jail.

But don’t worry, she can’t SEE me do magic because of these protective barrier spells my Dad put on the house which makes her unable to see magic ‘cause if she did, her little mortal brain would explode (literally).

She probably thinks I am playing scientist (which I am, but with much deadlier magical ingredients). But that’s okay, I do illegal stuff all the time and never get caught so I am not worried about myself.

And my Dad’s meetings always last FOREVER, so I am pretty sure I am in the clear.

Besides, being busted is the last of my concerns right now!!! I was eavesdropping earlier and I heard my Dad telling the council that he has spies stationed in this supersecret organization. They call themselves the “A.V”.

This information came in to warn him that they are planning on eradicating all the vampires and taking over the world come doomsday! They have some sort of specialized man-made bomb that kills only vampires. THE HORROR!!

I also heard the Council argue that there are more pressing matters to attend to at this very moment like what he is planning on doing about the ‘half breeds’ escaping ‘The Inbetween’, the riots, and the Dark Prince who got everybody on edge. You know like all the little things you have to deal with when you are King. I mean that seems VERY IMPORTANT and all, but what about my brother!??!!

They are pressing matters but I agree with Dad, Fayemageddon is WAY more important than anything else right now. We’re just more worried about one thing- my clueless brother (clueless in more ways than one).

If ALL VAMPIRES go down then my brother goes. And you wanna know what the FRUSTRATING PART IS?!!

He probably doesn’t even know about the end of the world that’s around the corner or the fact that he is majorly screwed right now! My brother’s all like, ‘la, la nothing can hurt me because I am the main character’ and then WHAM! HE IS DEAD. What an idiot.

Anyway, today is like any other day for me. Dad’s busy arguing with the council, my brother is making it a point to never visit unless it’s for royal events, and so I am in a lab trying to fix me, and Archane, my giant man-eating pet spider was trying to catch her dinner on top of my mom’s oil portrait.  
I’m in my mother’s study/lab where everything in his room is either forbidden, banned, or illegal. The walls are lined with shelves full of forbidden books that my mom bought, and on each shelf, there are illegal specimens in jars.  
I looked back at the door and then back at my lab table. My lab table was a mess - but n organized mess full of test tubes, beakers, and petri dishes, and other lab equipment. There was one giant cauldron smack dab in the center of the table that was bubbling and churning greenish-red slime (it wasn’t supposed to be that color).  
On one side, there are illegal vertebrates and poisonous plants ( creatures that were deemed so dangerous that the Council made it the law that you have to reach a certain age before you can work with them). On the other side, their area a glitter gun, arts, and craft stuff.

I glanced at my mother's forbidden spell book that the council banned ages ago because it had “corrupt magic”. I coughed and green powder blew in my face. I could feel Mrs. Sanchez looking over my shoulder at that point.

I growled in frustration and slammed my pink goggles on the table. My giant Pet spider hissed and bared her fangs at me. “Stupid, spell!!” Arachne settles back down. Acantha patted my shoulder supportively. I put my hand over hers to tell her I was okay. I guess I just needed a break. I plopped down on the carpet and Arachne nudged my hand softly. I patted her prickly little head.

I thought of the giant hole that I made in the middle of the table. And it sort of irked me. Note to self: Never use ‘Child of Arachne’ blood in my science experiment again! because it burned a giant hole through the stuff! I should have listened to the warning on the box. Dad is gonna kill me later, I cringed. Or maybe I can just put a dung-beetle over it and everything will be fine, hopefully...

I was wearing my pink goggles, my yellow raincoat that reached to my knees, my mother’s tank top which I am not allowed to wear, red rubber gloves, purple shorts, navy blue striped stockings, and my lucky bright red rain boots.

Funny story, Dad keeps all my mother’s old stuff in the attic, bolted up and guarded by a dragon. Today I got bored and decided to go up in the attic, disarm the hexes on the door, blast it open with my wand, knock out the 10 ft dragon, muzzled him for my protection, healed my wounds with ancient elf healing (that hasn’t been taught in a decade) and walked out with mom’s stuff like it’s nothing. I mean I am not trying to brag about everything but I kinda am.

I skimmed through the spellbook once again wondering if I missed anything. I growled l in frustration, flipping furiously through the book and when I was finally fed up, I threw the book into the wall. It hit the floor with an unsatisfying thump.

I glared at the cauldron full of garbage. I was tempted to spill it over the floor but I did not want to get into trouble for the giant whole I might burn on the floor. I am already in enough trouble as it is. My throat became tight and my eyes moist. I rubbed my eyes and tried not to cry. I was mad at myself for wanting to cry right at that moment.

I am SO FRUSTRATED. I JUST don’t want to scream!!! And I still have to clean up the mess I made. I could tell from my peripheral vision that Acantha was eyeing me with pity. She wanted to hug me but I am not a hugger plus that wouldn’t fix anything.

So I got up and gently poured all the liquid down the sink. This room came with a sink because like I said before, it’s a lab and all labs come with sinks. I put the bottles, test tubes, and petra dishes in their designated spots.

While Acantha gingerly sprayed down the table, I put a napkin and a white plastic sheet over the giant whole I made into the $10,000 table Dad bought. I threw my goggles and gloves into the cubby o top of the sink. Acantha ran to stand beside the double doors, just as I heard my Dad’s footsteps in the doorway.

Dad frowned at me and then at Acantha. She looked down at the floor and fiddled with the hem of her dress. I tried to put on an effortless sweet smile. She was failing miserably but hey, points for trying.

If you think it odd that my Dad didn’t seem happy to see me, it wasn’t really. It was just his natural face. But I know in the back of my mind that there was probably a time when my dad was happy but that was when Mom was still around and she’s not around anymore. She’s in a coma. Plus everyone always says that I look like mom and that must be painful for dad to look at me. He also has a lot on his plate as King of the realm. It’s a lot and I understand.

But besides that, he always thought I was planning to cause trouble, mischief, and disaster everywhere I went. To be perfectly honest, I am. I am my mother’s daughter after all. I just can’t help my inert desire to cause trouble. I am a powerful witch that can make anything happen. And with all that power at my disposal, why wouldn’t I do anything I like with it? I mean as long as I do follow dad’s rules, which I do. I smiled at dad.

Dad stared me down trying to read my expression. But I gave him a sweet and carefree smile. But then, I made the mistake of looking at the cloth! And his eyes followed mine. His eyebrows scrunched up like he was genuinely trying to remember if he put that there. I felt cold sweats running down my back. I was praying that he wouldn’t lift the table cloth.

But alas father saw I am acting too suspicious and lifted it. I cursed.

He frowned. “What is this?”

“I was working on a spell to age myself again! and I happened to be working with dangerous stuff!! I am sorry, Papa, I’ll replace it!!” I said quickly before he could yell at me. I couldn’t help but cringe at my own words.

Acantha looked between me and my father and then glanced at the door, silently wishing he would tell her she could leave. Dad scanned me to make sure I didn’t injure myself.

he was satisfied, he looked away to the window, all dramatic like because he’s a drama King that way. “I see you’re wearing your mother’s tank top and reading from her forbidden book!!! He yelled pointing at the book. His words made my ears ring. “When I specifically forbid you from going up in the “DON’T go poking your nose into that attic it has too many dangerous stuff in there!!”, he yelled, his eyes turning a darker shade of green and little veins showing up.

I forgot to hide that, Crap. And then suddenly he flipped the table and it slammed into the wall with a hard thump, making me and Acantha jump. 

“WHAT IS with you and your brother! You GUYS NEVER listen to me! THAT’S all I ask of you two, IS TO LISTEN TO ME, but NO, YOU NEVER do!!! And DO YOU KNOW ALL I ever do and say is for your protection??!! For your well being!! But no, no-one listens to me!!” He screamed, his face growing red and eyes now glowing. I glanced at Acantha. I was frozen in place and I can’t move or speak. I couldn't do anything. I could tell she was trying hard to say something but she was too scared.

Father started pacing around, yelling and cursing. When he paces, black coils of dark energy emerge from his palms. Suddenly he glanced at my scared little face and Acantha’s arms around mine. I could tell he was remorseful but didn’t know how to comfort me. He coughed and rubbed his hands and the black smoke went away. And then, he just briskly walked outputting everything back in order, even the table with his want.   
When the doors slammed behind him, all the frustration, all the fear, everything, just sort of built up and exploded at that moment. I began to sob my eyes out. I pushed Acantha away and ran to my room.

My brother poked his head into my room and then glanced back at the hallway before walking in. He must have snuck in when Dad went to sleep. I put my mother’s picture back on the nightstand and hugged my unicorn pillow. My brother eyed me sadly. “Did Father get mad again?” I nodded “He’s just stressed. Being King is a heavy burden,” my brother said trying to reassure me.

“Do you ever question if dad even loves us?” I asked after getting ready for bed. He smiled sadly like he had thought about it too, which he probably had because he had always felt like he never fitted in this family or our lifestyle, and that he was sort of the black sheep of the family.

“Sometimes, but I know he does love us. He’s just not very good at showing it, I guess. AND I know he loves you most and that he only tolerates me,” He laughed gently but there was no mirth in his eyes. He continued. “I know he loves you because you remind him of mom and… I put mom in a coma. So, it’s understandable if he doesn’t like me very much,” He laughed.

“But that’s NOT TRUE, BROTHER! He loves you too! But it’s like you said before he’s not very good at expressing it and besides, I think he’s a little tougher on you because you're the oldest and he wants you to “set a good example for me or whatever!” I rolled my eyes. “And well... you’re a bit of a -”.

“Mess??” He finished. I cringed, “Sorry, it’s true though. When are you going to DO ABOUT THAT!! Are you getting married? When are you going back to school--?!” and the words just sorta flew out of my mouth without meaning to say them out loud.

“Listen,” he said sternly, and for a moment he sounded like dad. “You don’t have to be concerned about me. I’ll be fine, I know it. I don’t know what I’ll do with my life but I am sure as hell won’t be stuck here”. He gestured towards these halls.

“You hate being a royal THAT MUCH?! But what if you end up in another King’s court one day?!!” I asked, smiling a bit.

“You mean Finn’s?” He smiled and then laughed, his face turning red, “Go to sleep! And stop obsessing over my love life or my life for that matter!!” he pulled the blanket over my head causing me to giggle. “Stop!”, I shoved the blanket away.

“I think you LIKE FINN. YOU ARE just too proud to admit it!!” I giggled and he stuck his tongue out at me jokingly. “No, I don't!” I gave him a suspicious look, “though I saw you blush earlier, bro?!!!” I giggled as he turned off the light.

“ Do you still wanna see mom?” He asked suddenly, glancing at his mother's photo on the nightstand. I shrugged, “Yeah, all the time. But she’ll wake eventually, Why do you ask?” I said giving him a curious look.

“Yeah, well, go to bed!!” He said tucking me in. His sister didn’t know if the wave of guilt washed over her brother when he closed the door. Just like the brother didn’t know how frustrated, sad, and lonely his little sister felt.

I glanced at the mirror full with my wand, broke it. The broken mirror symbolized her broken little life at the moment. She rolled over and went to bed.


	4. Ch 3.

Prince’s P.O.V.   
“I’ll be back, Wes!!” I grabbed my purple hoodie and my car keys. I looked behind me. Wes was staring at me with the saddest look. His shoulders were slumped, his little ears dropped, and his little cute tail was curled around his body making him look even cuter and sadder. That look on his chubby little face nearly broke my heart into two. 

“Aww, Wes, I am sorry buddy, I can’t take you with me! The last time I took you to Finn’s, you tried to burn him. So I can’t!” I bent down to pat his head soothingly and he squirmed away from me. He dashed over to his box, nearly tripping on the rug, slammed his head into the table making the box fall, and grabbed his leash. He then dashed over to me with his leash in mouth and tail wagging.

ked up at me with his beautiful purple eyes and yelped esthetically - a yelp that neither sounded like a bark from a dog nor a growl from a real dragon, but something in between because he was neither animal. He was half-dragon, half dog (his dad was a prize-winning pure breed dragon and his mom was a white miniature poodle). “Sorry, Wes I really can’t take you”, I said insistently and a little more firmly this time.

He snorted clearly and was not happy with my response. His little complaint caused smoke to blow out of his nose. He dropped his leash. I sighed, giving in. I don’t like seeing my dragon unhappy so I said. “Fine. You promise to behave?”, I said as sternly as possible. Wes nodded his head vigorously and jumped into my arms, wrapping himself around my neck like a scarf.

I wrinkled my nose. Wes’s scales are scratchy, hard, and not soft at all like a scarf would be, but I didn’t want to yell at him. Instead, I jumped in my car and we drove away. I know the way to Finn’s house like the back of my hand so we got there pretty fast. When I drove over the rainbow bridge, I looked up and spotted a large storm brewing in the east. 

A big violet blur, swirled around in the clouds, almost like there was something up, but you just couldn’t make out from level. Maybe it was nothing, but my gut was telling me something was coming. I couldn’t deny it anymore. The end of the world, the end of magic was here, and little pathetic me was in charge of saving everyone from the end! I weighed the world literally on my shoulders and Oh boy, it was NOT a good feeling.

“I think I am gonna be sick”, I muttered. I could feel my heart sink, my palms began to sweat, and my heart raced. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. My only solace was Wes snoring peacefully in the front seat. His presence made me calmer, but I was still frightened deep down. 

I looked down below at the sea and all I saw was chaos. I saw water dragons, nymphs, and mermaids swimming away in pods at high speeds like they were trying to escape some terrible thing. 

It was like they were trying to tell everyone that something was coming, and it had something to do with the clouds. But I am sure no one noticed because they were too wrapped up in themselves. On normal days, they are so beautiful and graceful, and watching them dance and frolic in the waters calmed my heart. But today was not like most days. Today, they were scared, panicky, and angry. That did not calm my heart. It made me even more scared and confirmed my worst fears. 

I spotted Finn’s house from a mile away. I mean it’s easy to spot. It’s a large estate that was built like a gothic cathedral. It looks like Notre Dame. It’s spooky-looking like it could be haunted, but Finn never told me it was. But I am pretty sure it is. The estate is surrounded by tall oaks and a giant gate that surrounds the whole property. It was originally the ancestral home of Queen Victoria after she went dormant and left the property to Finn. I remember Finn telling me that he plans on giving it away to baby Jack once he’s old enough to inherit it. 

I pulled up to the tall iron gates and magicked the iron gate wide open. It opened with a large creak and groan. I am surprised there were no guards, but he must have sent them home since it’s the end of the world. I shivered to feel slightly uncomfortable like someone’s watching me. But then again, I always felt that way so I pushed the thought out of my mind. Wes woke up, yawned, stretched, and then went back to sleep. 

I reached the end of the driveway, and just when I had my door open, a leg out, and not even touching the ground, I saw a large animal or something dart in front of my path. I put my foot back in the car quickly and slammed the door shut and immediately slumped into my seat.

My heart pounded and my hands went to my wand instinctively (as part of my training), even though I knew I was a terrible warlock so my wand might as well have been a normal piece of wood. I felt pathetic hiding behind my dragon, but I had done more pathetic things so it was okay. Wes woke up at that moment, barked loud and proudly like a big dog but in reality, he was just a small dragon that couldn’t hurt a fly. I waited and my heart pounded in my chest as my whole body shook.

Wesley suddenly stopped barking, looked down at me, and gently nudged me towards the door, almost as if to say, ‘it’s okay now, you’re not in danger now. You can go inside the house now’. I thought to myself, how sad I have become to look for encouragement from my pet? My hands were shaking as I breathed in and out.

Finally, when I felt calm, I walked up to the door. I immediately recognized the spiders and bat design on the door. Finn used to always draw them everywhere on his paperwork and in our dorm room. He used to get in so much trouble for it. One time one of our teachers made him stand outside the classroom because he was caught doodling in class. I smiled. 

I flinched. I could have sworn the spider moved. I hate spiders. But that’s crazy Prince, it's only a wooden carving of a spider. So stop being a baby and knock on the door already! My inner voice yelled back at me. But I could have sworn it moved?! Wes stomped his little hooves impatiently bringing me back to the present. 

The door swung open and there was Finn in all his glory…. glaring at me. His long black hair was combed back from his eyes making his bright blue eyes even more dazzling, intense, and off-putting. He would be lovely if he wasn’t glaring at me with such intensity. I couldn’t help but be drawn to his best features, like his olive skin, strong jaw, pointy ears (I don’t know why I was drawn to them??), and his fangs that pop out when he smiles. All of these things made my skin crawl in a good way ... I think? Or maybe it wasn’t those things that made my skin crawl in a good way but it was that his eyes were so… creepy and intense.

Yes, that’s probably it. Maybe, I don’t know. I am still confused. And that thing that Lorel once asked me popped up in my head: “Maybe you should think about why Finn ignoring you has affected you so badly. I think you’ll find the answer if you think about it”. 

He smiled suddenly when he saw it was me, revealing his fangs. “Prince, are you just going to stare at me all day, or are you going to tell me why you are here? I mean I know I'm handsome and all and this is certainly flattering, but I have the stuff to do”, he said without losing his grin. 

I shook my head and blushed. “I am sorry…I-I am just... It’s been a while since I last saw you so it all feels a little surreal,” I said my tongue felt heavy and useless as a lead-pencil. 

“You saw me yesterday, remember? I picked you and then we came over to my place to think up a plan remember” He grinned trying to hold back a snort. I winced. I wish he hadn’t mentioned ‘the plan’ because that made me think of Fayemageddon and that’s the thing I wanted to forget.

He looked at me like I was being a little silly. “No, no that’s not what I meant, I meant I used to talk to you every day,” I said blushing. I don’t know why. Wes just looked at me with a look of judgment like she was thinking I was being ridiculous. She snorted annoyed but didn’t try to burn Finn, which I guess was a big improvement.

“Well, I get what you mean. We were so close… But it’s normal for friends who haven’t seen each other in a while to be a little awkward around each other. But why did you bring your dragon?” he said getting a little distracted.

“Well, anyway, come in. I am busy so hurry and say what you need too. ‘Cause I gotta go back to work.” he moved aside to let me in.

“Our dragon”, I corrected and I don’t even know why I felt the need to correct or why it irked me to hear him say that, but it did.

He smiled “Yeah, I remember we raised him from an egg to a baby dragon. But he’s your dragon because he’s your pet”. I flushed, “I’m sorry”.

“For what?” He said smiling. “I am sorry I came unannounced. You must be busy. I’ll come back another time”. I turned to leave.

“No! No! I am good!! He said grabbing me by the arm and then quickly releasing his grip. He blushed to scratch his head.

“I am busy but I wanted to take a break anyway,” Wes wiggled out of my arms and flew past us. I never felt more embarrassed of myself or my ill-mannered dragon than at this very moment.

“So what are you working on?” I asked. “Just paperwork, college stuff, and father handed me some of his workloads so I am pretty busy. Can I ask you why you come to visit me when you never do? Are you troubled?” Finn asks absentmindedly to change the subject. I smiled, he’s still as sharp as ever. 

I flinched. Standing right behind the couch was a dragon as tall as the ceiling with piercing blue eyes black scales that shimmered in the sunlight, and giant claws that looked like they could tear me to shreds easily. “This your dragon? I didn’t know you had one? I always figured you wouldn’t get one because Wes hated you as a child?” The dragon stared me down with his piercing blue eyes (much like his masters). He lowered his head and I could feel his eyes following me wherever I went.

My small and sweet little Vaillant Wes dashed in front of me and began barking like crazy at the big intimidating dragon. The other dragon looked down at him as if he was a mere pest that didn’t even need to be acknowledged. He heaved a long sigh.  
“What’s his name? And why is he in the corner all by himself?” I asked. “Beau”, Finn smirks at Wes. “He is being punished. The little shit trampled over my begonia’s this morning and ate all my food. So yeah he deserves it”.He yelled the word shit pointedly at Beau. Beau glared at his master with hatred. “...and he is waiting for Sammy to walk him”, Finn said plopping on the couch.

“Why can’t you walk him?” I turned to ask him. Finn rolled his eyes “Because I don’t want to. Besides, Sammy and Beau are great friends and he doesn’t mind walking Beau whenever I don’t want to”.

Finn gestured to Beau and he snorted his long tail swaying back and forth. His tail was so long I was afraid it was going to knock over something. Wes kept barking. “Knock it off, Wes!”, I snapped. She looked at me and whined. She jumped into my arms and it’s only then I noticed her face was covered in mustard. “Bad boy”, I whispered, tapping his nose harshly. He snorted.

“I am sorry it looks like my dragon ate your lunch,” I said. Finn frowned, “Of course he did”, he said covering his face. “ I am sorry. I’ll make you some food,” I turned to go to the kitchen when Finn grabbed my pant leg.

“It’s fine. I am not mad about the food. I am just stressed out. Can you sit and do  
that thing.” I thought you didn’t want me to be near you, I thought but held my tongue back. Wow, he must be stressed for him to ask me to do the thing’, I thought.

I grabbed a pillow and put it on my lap. Finn laid on it. I began to glow a warm and bright yellow light. He took a deep breath out and his body relaxed. I resisted the urge to touch his angelic face.

Fairies can produce a warm, comforting, and healing light when they feel very comfortable. And Prince normally feels very comfortable around Finn so sometimes, he does that to help calm the vampire. 

“So do you think your dragon likes my dragon?” I asked. Finn smiled lazily yeah I don’t think so.. Beau doesn’t like anybody; like me.” “But I can honestly say that at the very least he doesn’t find him annoying. Because if he did, he would have bitten his head off or swallowed Wes whole. ” He said, sighing deeply.

“Yeah. Wait for real?!! He would have bitten his head off for real??!!” I said alarmed. 

Finn snuggled into his pillow, which made me groan. “FINN, don’t do that!! Your head is heavy and other stuff!!” I wanted to smack him but I couldn't. He was so chillaxed. I breathed out. Stay calm. Finn needs you right now. Think warm and happy thoughts. But my leg was going numb. I look at Wes who was cleaning himself on Finn’s very expensive carpet. I smiled and my whole body relaxed.

“I wouldn’t have allowed it to happen. I would have made him spit Wes out and then zapped his butt with lighting”, Finn said laughing with that goofy grin on his face.  
“That’s terrible! That’s abuse!!” I gasped. He laughed, “Ha, your face is so funny. But you’re supposed to be quiet” he whined and I rolled my eyes. 

“If you’re not going to help me chill, then I better get back to work. I still have a lot of work to finish,” he said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“No wait, I still need to talk to you about some stuff!!” I said, grabbing his shirt. He looked down at my hand, which made me retract it slowly.

“I want to know more about the DP and what happened exactly when you got kidnapped and who kidnapped you? Father never really told me anything about it so I was a little curious” I said feeling a little down.   
He smiled but I don’t know why because I didn’t say anything funny. “What?” I asked. “Nothing. Anyway, that’s for another story. Well, if you are not gotten you say anything important I best be getting back to work”, he said getting up.

“I guess I am just feeling a little blue about everything lately,” I said. Finn smiled, “Yeah I feel the same way, but at least I have my work to keep me occupied”. I felt like he just stabbed me with words. 

“Come up to my room!” he said. I swear my face turned red like a cherry. “No, not for anything weird, weirdo! It’s just I have all my work up there and I figured you wanted a listening ear while you talk stuff,” he said snapping his fingers at Wes who was cleaning himself on his very expensive rug. I wasn’t thinking anything weird, I thought. I grabbed Wes. 

I coughed, “here you take him! If he is going to go with us on our quest, then you two have to start getting along”. I tried to hand Wesley to him, but he inched away. “Ah, do I have to?”

“Yes, It’s long overdue! You are his papa. Hold him,” I said sternly. He huffed “Well, for your information, I AM NOT the one who doesn’t try, you know. He’s the one that doesn’t try with ME!” Wes snorts. 

We were interrupted by a large bang coming from the kitchen. “I am here!”Sammy yells. “And sorry, I am late! I had to do this thing that took a lot longer than I anticipated!” Sammy said grinning while wiping the blood from under his nose. “And also I ran into your door, there might be a little bit of blood on it! Just as an FYI!”

Meet Sammy Alvaro. He is Finn’s best friend and only son of Samatha Alvaro (the teacher that gave me Wes). His parents were killed under mysterious circumstances and his only sister was attacked on school grounds. After that, he was forced to relocate to the impoverished neighborhood - the Inbetween -a place where the government puts all half-breeds. He lives with his grandmother. 

“Go walk Beau! He’s waiting outside for you!” Finn said annoyed. But Sammy just ignored him and walked up to me, making Finn glared at him. “Prince, how have you been? I’ve missed you! I’ve been meaning to catch up with you one of these days!” He said grabbing my arms and pulling me into a bear hug. He grinned at me and let me go. 

I laughed awkwardly, “Fine. How have you been?” Finn glared at us, which made me feel even more awkward. It’s not that I didn’t like Sammy. I did! We just weren’t friends( he was more of a friend of a friend) and besides it was kind of awkward around Sammy due to reasons I can’t talk about….

“Fine, I am just fine. I’ve been taking care of Potato Chips (his pet dragon), work, and hanging out with Lorelei….”

“OH, did I tell you I have a new girlfriend? I broke with Tiffany months ago! Her name is Maddie. She’s from Earth and she's studying to be a vet right now. Cool, right?! Do you wanna see a photo of her?” I smiled. He pulled out his phone without waiting for a reply. Wesley pawed at me and I picked him up and kissed his cute little head.

Sammy smiled. “Look”, he showed me his phone. She was indeed really pretty with long curly black hair, green eyes(probable contacts), and olive skin(like Finn’s). She was wearing a Jojo shirt, had an ear piercing, and green streaks in her hair. 

“She’s pretty. How did you guys meet?”I asked. That made Finn sigh loudly. That made me laugh, but I quickly stifled my laugh with a fake cough. But again Sammy ignored him. 

“I went down to earth one day and I met her on the bus and we started talking…..” Sammy said excitingly.

Finn swiftly got up from the couch and covered Sammy’s mouth with his hand. He snapped his fingers impatiently in front of Sammy gesturing to the door. To the task at hand. But Sammy didn’t lose his grin. He was a pro at dealing with grumpy Finn. I smiled. He should get a medal for his patience. 

Finn said, “HELLO! are you supposed to be doing something? Go!!” Sammy just shook his head while smiling and retorted without missing a beat, “This is why you don’t have a partner. You’re so unfriendly. Would it kill you to be nicer to people? It’s no wonder Prince rejected you”.I know the last part was supposed to be a joke but I think it was taken too far. I coughed awkwardly. 

Finn took off his shoe and threw it at him. I could almost feel Finn’s murderous intent. That only made Sammy sneakier. Oww, that must have hurt Finn’s pride.   
Finn straightened up his shirt and looked at me. He quickly looked away, his expression unreadable. “Are you alright?” I asked. He sighed “ I am going to work. You can see yourself out”. 

“Do YOU wanna go somewhere?!” I said quickly and without thinking. It was awkward but I couldn’t leave him to brood the rest of the day alone. 

He glanced at me and then down at the floor. “I am thinking,” Finn said, his voice low and unsure while looking at Wesley. He was not looking at him but through him.

Wes was just too busy tearing up Finn’s cotton pillow to realize I was glaring at him. Finn looked at me and for the first time, I could see how tired he was... Exhausted with everything - work, life - just with everything. 

“Fine,” he said tiredly. “I can do that. But I am gonna check on Beau first?” I nodded. Wes plopped off the couch and followed us leaving behind a mess of fluffy white cotton everywhere. 

We reached the window just in time to see Beau lift off with Sammy dangling by a long blue leash. I could hear Sammy screaming and cursing. 

“Umm, should we help him!??” I asked quickly reaching for the door. Finn put his hand on my shoulder, smiled, and said “Nah, Sam’s been through the worst and Beau will come back by dinner.” 

“But what if they get hurt”, he said reading my mind. “Dragons are wild beasts. They aren’t meant to be hulled up inside cuddling watching TV and eating from doggy bowls”, he said gesturing towards Wesley, who was cuddling in my arms. 

“So what?!” I said defensively. “So what if I prefer my Dragon a little domestic. There is nothing wrong with that!”

“I am not saying there is anything wrong with that! I am just saying I prefer to give Beau as much freedom as possible!” He snapped impatiently and then grabbed his keys.

“Are we going?” He asked  
“Too?” I asked. 

“Sweat Froggy,” he said.

“Awesome” I grinned.

“Can you drive?” I asked hopefully. 

“No, I am not your servant. You drive!” He snapped, glaring at me. “Please”, I begged, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. 

He looked at me for a long time and then sighed. I grinned. “Fine, but only this once! But next time you're driving!”, he said sternly. 

Wesley jumped into the passenger seat and curled up into my lap.

“I don’t know if we should be up here,” I asked, holding on the roof. We were on the roof of Sweet Froggo without permission and without any railing or anything to catch us if we fell. I meant Finn would be fine if we did fall but me... I don’t know. Kinda far from the ground. 

“We’ll be fine. And besides, if we do get in trouble, we will just use our names to get out of it. Because we are royalty and all,” Finn said laying back. 

“Hmm, that doesn’t seem fair,” I said honestly.

“Well, life’s not fair so…” Finn just shrugged “You won’t be royalty for much longer. So why does it matter? You're gonna abdicate and let your sister take your place right after the Faymageddon?” Assuming you know we survive all of that”, Finn said honestly. 

“Yeah but still, it doesn’t seem fair to milk it while I got it”, I argued. “Well, you rather go down and sit on the patio like everyone else, sign autographs, and take selfies with a bunch of strangers?...” I looked down below at everyone. 

“Or would you rather seat with me and watch the stars and enjoy the sky,” He said. 

In the distance, I could hear Wes baying at the full moon from the car. I could hear cars blaring, swerving and children laughing. It was nice. Been a while since I’ve hung out with Finn doing nothing. 

“Don’t worry. You won’t fall and even if you do, I’ll catch you,” he smiled, reaching out his hand. “I know you have a fear of heights. Take my hand if you want. You’ll feel a lot better if you do”.

And so I did (and I am only doing that so I don’t fall) and I let go of the rooftop so that I could hold my ice cream with one hand and Finn with the other. 

“So does your dragon think he’s a dog or something?” Finn said relaxed. 

I laughed .“Yeah, maybe. I mean, he is technically a half-dog” I said.   
“Ah, yes, I forgot he’s weird just like his owner.” Finn smiled. 

“How am I weird?” I asked curiously.   
“You’re not running away from me as everyone does. And that makes you weird,” Finn said quickly. 

“Why would I? No one does that to you!”, I said stubbornly.

He broke into a smile. “Yeah, well they still fear me, don’t they. They want to run away from me but they can’t because it’s rude.   
But don’t get me wrong I do think you're weird, but that is what I like about you, Prince. You are not scared of anything”. 

I snorted, “That’s not true. I am scared of a lot. I am scared of losing the people I love. I am scared of being on stage and I am scared of heights,” I said trying not to feel so down but I couldn’t help it. 

“Well, you're not scared of me and that's pretty amazing. I’ve seen you face many beasts in my life and you were never scared. You fought off creatures that were 10 sizes bigger than you with nothing but your sword and your brain. That’s pretty cool”, he said his voice growing soft and tired. He must be sleepy. 

“Well, I was still afraid. But I felt better knowing that you guys always had my back then…” I said and I realized something.

“Middle school sure was weird, right? Monsters would break through the barrier like every week. On every single trip, there would be a horde of monsters following our bus or following us around. The danger was constant and never-ending. Don’t you think that was weird?” 

“Yes, I do remember. And that’s what made school fun. But I understand what you are saying. It's almost as if someone had it out for the hero?” he asked and smiled. 

Finn’s P.O.V.  
Prince looked up at me “ And with that can I ask you something? Do you promise me you have my back? Even if you hate me right now, can you at least promise me you have my back when the time comes?” he said nervously (he must have been nervous because he said that kind of fast). Maybe he still did not trust me and I wouldn’t blame him for not being able to. 

“No, I do not, and no I would never let anything bad happen to you,” I said. I don’t think he realized how much I meant it. And then Prince smiled and I swear for a moment, I thought I saw an angel in the moonlight.   
When he asked me if I hated him, I swear I wanted to tell him that I did. A little. I mean why wouldn’t I? He broke my heart. He rejected my junior year and then slept with my best friend. And now he's coming around acting all chummy with me like nothing ever happened. And why, because he misses me? - that was so selfish of him!!!

But now I realized that I needed to stop being a baby and man up because life wasn’t fair. I couldn’t keep dwelling on the past because it wasn’t doing me any good. I just had to move on, for my sake.

Besides I have more important things to think about like surviving long enough to become King, and for me to do that I needed Prince to do his job and go out and save the world like it was prophesied. I needed to prove that I was not the monster everyone thought I was. And the only way I could do that was to save the world with Prince. That will prove to everyone once and for all that I am not the monster they claim me to be. 

The only way we could do that was if I became Prince’s rock and gave him the encouragement he needed when he had none. It was all so very simple. I just had to make it through Fayemageddon so that I could be the good and just King that I knew I could be and somehow win everyone’s love and appreciation.


	5. Chapter 4: Conspiracy theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorelei G. Grimm is the daughter of Penelope Grimm and Ralph Grimm, the personal security guard of King David. Her mother is a golddigger drunkard while her father is power-hungry but protective papa who her friend Prince doesn't like. She has just about enough of both of them and then her friend comes to her with the most ridiculous plan. Now she has even MORE things to worry about. How she regrets not flying the coop sooner rather than later.

Lorelei's P.O.V. (Prince's best friend)

"Dad, for the last time, I don't want to marry Prince to become Queen. He's my friend, not a romantic love interest! I rubbed my temples in frustration. He wasn't listening as usual. I wanted to scream.

"I want to be Headmistress!", I said impatiently.

"I didn't say you have to be Queen! and certainly not of the 2nd realm?!! I am just saying wouldn't it be nice to be Queen?! You are always saying that you want to make a difference, you want to change the world for our people. Give our people hope, inspire them, and encourage them. Well, you can do that by being the Queen here. You'll be the first Flower Fairy Queen in history! Talk about making a mark!" My dad said. I hate to admit that it does sound like a great idea, but no.

"Fine. GOOD POINT. But you forgot something. I don't wanna be Queen. It's too much. It's just too much. It's such a heavy burden!!! Prince's dad David looks 10 times older than he is because being King is so exhausting! I mean can you imagine the amount of stress and pressure, dad!" I magicked the fridge to open and levitate an Apple juice to me.

"After years of oppression, death, and war, our people are still pushed down and oppressed. Their opinions, beliefs, and needs are often not addressed. Like they don't matter, but they do. I mean how often do you see their problems being addressed on the news?!! NEVER! And that's the truth."

"But do I have to be a Queen to reach thousands? I just don't think so. I think there's another way." I heard a little tiny beeping noise. "Dad, I gotta let you go. I am getting another call!! Love you bye". "Love you too and remember-" beep.

I looked at the window and I saw flying books heading East. And bunnies with horns ran around and bright pink birds flew off into the distance. So pretty. "Hello?" I said glancing at my window once more.

"Hello, sweetheart!!" I heard loud music and shouting on the other side of the phone. I cringed. Oww, my ears. "Mom, I can't hear you!" I said putting the phone away from my ear. I heard a rustling noise. " Is that better?" she asked. "Much," I said.

"Princess, I have a date for you. I was at my friend's party just now and it ended a while ago. Anyway, my friend has a son. He's a Faye and so incredibly handsome and kind-I" I cut my mom off.

"Sounds like he's got a girlfriend, Mom", I said staring down at my nails. "No, no she assured me he does not! I mean he did but he broke up with her a long time ago. And get this, he was born and raised on earth. Like you and me, he is a humanitarian! Doesn't that sound lovely?!!" My mother giggled and hiccuped.

"Sounds like we have a lot in common.", I stifled my yawn. "But more importantly, mom, were you drinking? You told me you were clean, did you lie to me?"

"Mom, listen it doesn't matter. I am gonna hang up because I'm gonna go hang out with Sammy and his girlfriend."I ended the call before she could say anything else.

But what can you do when you have a power-hungry dad and nosey momma as parents? I mean so what if it's done out of love. It's still annoying.

I looked over my coffee table near the window and saw Mari was just waking up from her little nap. She's so precious. She honestly makes me want to have my kid and I promise Grandma, in the 1st realm that I will not annoy my child as much as parents annoy me!

Mari is a Venti, which means she is like a mini plant person. She can't speak Faye but she speaks Plant and I don't speak plant. But we can interpret what each says well.

I stuck my hands into the soil to feel her roots. She giggled and said something in Plantish. I'll interpret that 'it tickles!'.

So cute!! I muttered. When I kissed her little flower on top of her forehead, I noticed she looked a little too weak. Her eyes seem tired with bags under them, and she had this blackish tint to her normally bright green skin. She was not looking good AT ALL. That concerned me greatly.

I learned a little bit closer and she put her leaf hands on top of her cheeks. I kissed her little cheeks. And she giggled. Her eyes seemed tired. "Are you feeling okay?" She shook her head and put her little leafy hand on top of my cheek to reassure me that she was okay. But I wasn't so convinced.

Note to self: Take Mari to the vet. I gingerly picked her up by the pot and headed to my room with her. She held onto me, wrapping her vines around me so she wouldn't fall.

I looked through my clothes and decided to wear the white romper. I asked Mari if she liked it and she nodded vigorously. She wrapped her vines around the gold bracelets on my dresser when I heard a knock on my door.

Thinking it was Sammy, I immediately rushed to put on my clothes and shoes and made my way towards the door.

Sammy greeted me with a smile. He was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans, and dust-covered construction boats, "You look nice," he said. "Thanks, you look... cool". Thanks". "Where's your girlfriend?" I asked looking around.

"She couldn't make it. It'll be just us. Is that okay?" he asked looking down at his shoes shyly. I laughed, "Well that's okay

"Be good", I kissed the top of Mari's head and placed her down on the outdoor couch. With the TV there she'll be fine for hours. I turned my head and saw her reaching down to get the remote.

We decided to walk to Sweet Frogmore on foot, but. I didn't feel like eating Ice Cream so I politely declined.

"So what happened to you and your boyfriend?" Sammy asked. He was laying on the grass, his eyes set on a tree. I looked to the east. Clouds were forming. Big dark clouds, "We normally don't have bad weather here. Odd." "We broke up. I found out he had been seeing another girl for a while. He told me over text that he was seeing a girl from work and that we should break up. I received the text today actually," I said fiddling with my hair.

"WOW. That's terrible," he said, shaking his head. "Nah," I laughed. "Strangely enough I am okay with it. Long-distance relationships are hard and we just fizzled out naturally. It's okay."

"But still that has to hurt..." Sammy said, trying to gauge my emotions.

I watched as a group of toddlers ran up to their mother, giggling and playful. At first, their mom looked upset but then when she saw how happy they looked, she was no longer mad and just patted their heads, telling them to stay close.

"You know. My mother's an alcoholic and my father's a workaholic right?" Sammy nodded. "I always wished I was close to my mother... Then I grew up and realized that she didn't love me. She didn't even have to tell me that herself. I could just see it in her actions, her tone of voice, and the way she treated me. She always found excuses to never be around me. I guess that's what drew me to Prince..." I could feel my throat clamming up and burning. I hate myself for wanting to cry. So cowardly.

"Because..." I told myself not to cry. "Because Prince thinks his dad hates him. The curse that bound them together- his mother died trying to break it. And because of that, he thinks his dad hates him and what's worst... Chloe grew up with no mother and she's always wanted to meet her..." I stopped talking because if I didn't, I'd start bawling my eyes out.

I felt so bad for Chloe, Prince, Me, and Sam. And I hated the fact that I couldn't protect the people I cared about the most. I wanted to be so BAD but I couldn't. I couldn't make them magically go away and it was frustrating.

Sammy stayed quiet for a long while. Finally, when I felt good enough to talk I said, "So," I said wiping away the tears. "When I met Prince and he told me his father hated him, I felt like FINALLY, I wasn't alone anymore. I am not alone... a pretty stupid reason to be friends with someone, don't you think?"

"No, I think that's pretty normal actually. You just wanted someone to feel your pain." Sammy picked up a leaf and examined it. "It's normal. I became friends with Finn because he was the only one of my classmates that didn't make fun of me," he smiled.

"But that's a story for another day," he said dusting off his pants. "So what is your fear?" He asked and that made me freeze. I glanced at him.

"My fear?" I said. He nodded and encouraged me. I laughed "that's quite simple really. When I was younger I'd always wanted to have been a mom. Which is weird, I know....But I remember when I was younger I used to carry this baby doll around, hug it, and pretend to feed it. Yeah, being a mom has been my dream. And I guess that's why I like to dot over Prince so much. He's the only friend that I have left that doesn't mind it."

"Boy or girl", Sammy asked and he was smiling. His green eyes were twinkling. I looked at him and smiled. His smile was contagious. I wonder how he always kept that smile with him. He's been through so much and he's still so sweet. I don't know how he does it.

"Doesn't matter. What's your fear?" He sat back down. It felt odd asking him that because of the Sammy that I knew was so chill and laid back that to me it seemed crazy to ask him this question. Like the idea never occurred to me, you know?

He looked at me and then at the leaf in his hands. "My fear is dying but I guess more so dying without avenging my family. "Yeah, that would suck." He said a frown tugging at his lips. He saw me staring at me and he smiled.

"Is that how you ended up in the 'Inbetween'?" I asked and I felt like I was prying too much but I couldn't help it. I was curious now.

"What do you mean?" Sammy says and has the saddest look on his face. And it almost made me stop asking questions but like I said almost.

"Did they send you away? Because you witness something you shouldn't have?" My mind was running wild with conspiracies. My arms were tingling like I was reading a good mystery novel.

"No! I didn't witness my sister get killed!!" Or maybe I did??!! I don't remember much of anything!!" he yelled panicked, his breathing becoming shaky. He was so loud that it made some people stare at us. I gently placed my hand on his arm reminding him it was okay. I was just asking him questions, no need to get upset.

He breaths out and after a pause he says.

"Maybe, I did. I don't know. It was so long ago... I don't remember much of that day... or maybe it's just I try not to remember or maybe...," he said, his frown deepening.

"They, the men in black; The Patrol Guards, they brought you to the Inbetween, and maybe do you think it's possible?? That they erased your memory along with Finn's", I said thinking that I might be onto something but there was still a question nagging me why though? Why would the Patrol Guard do that sort of thing? Why the government; the people they work for asking them to do that. Sammy was just a little kid so why put him in that stressful situation.

"No. Why would they do such a thing? Isn't that unnecessary" his voice sounded so frail, distressed, and bewildered. And when I looked I almost felt like he was on the verge of recovering some painful memory.

I laughed, trying to ease his mood, "Nobody knows why the government does anything that they do..." I said and then thought, which was kind of scary. Meanwhile, Sammy was sweating like a waterfall and shaking. His hands clapped together so hard that he was turning white.

"What do you remember from that day the Patrol guards took you away?" And at this point, I could only blame my curious mind. If Sammy had a mental breakdown I would have no else to blame but myself.

Sammy gulped, "All I remember of that day was that it was my sister's funeral. The Patrol Guard approached us when we were walking to the car.... And it all happened so fast, I don't remember what they said or what my parents said. All I remember my mother screaming wailing was an awful sound. She sounded like she was dying... and I remember my father arguing and fighting with them," he closed his eyes and his face scrunched up like he was trying not to cry.

He covers his face. "When I woke up I was in the Inbetween in my Grandmother's arms. And then.. a few days I got a letter saying that my father had been killed by a mob and that my mother had been killed in a mental institution in an 'accident'," he stopped talking and just curled up into a bawl. I rubbed his back for a long time.

"I am So sorry that happened to you", I said softly. I could hear muffled sobbing.

I remember reading in the papers a long time ago that Sammy's twin sister had been killed by a werewolf child of Loki on school grounds during a holiday. And that the police never found her remains and the case was eventually marked as an accidental death by Police.

The tragic part is she wasn't even supposed to be there that day and that the school never memorialized her almost like they were trying to cover up the incident. Like it was the school's fault or maybe they were trying to save face. Or maybe that's not that isn't it at all, maybe, what if the government was forcing them to keep hush, hush about the incident.

But why, that's too weird and random. Why would the government go through such lengths to keep the public from knowing that a little girl was killed on school grounds?? No, there has to be more at play here. The Alvaro's discovered some top-secret government secret so they killed Sammy's parents and Sammy's sister off one-by-one so the secret-whatever it is that they found out wouldn't get released to the public. They tried to make it look like accidents...

It makes sense. I just have to dig a little deeper. I have to get some concrete evidence.

Or maybe I am wrong about everything. And they killed Sammy's father and tried to resist them too much. And Sammy's sister was just killed in an unfortunate accident and Sammy's mom probably committed suicide. The poor lady had been through so much....

But it can't be an accident. No, it's something more. I look down and Sammy's eyes are full of tears and his cheeks are soft from crying so much. But he was smiling. How peculiar?

I lean forward and hug him because he's scaring me and I think if I hug him it'll make the pain go away and he'll stop crying.

"What?" "how do you keep smiling? Even though you've gone through so much pain?" I ask while hugging him. Even though I can't see his face I can tell he is still smiling.

"My mom was always a happy, joyful woman who was always smiling. I feel like if I smile I am close to her??? I know sounds kind of dumb..." he stops abruptly and shakes his head.

"No," I said, "that sounds sweet".

Sammy laughed, "No it's girly and dumb," he smiled.

"What about your dad? What do you remember about him?" I asked. He laughed "It's kind of weird but I feel like when I am around Finn I am close to him. Because Finn reminds me of him and... They both have the same... vibe and way of thinking. And they are both..."

"Tsundere," we say at the same time. And laugh.

"Oh, well that makes sense. I was wondering why you hung out with him. He's such a cold person and a butthead and you are such a friendly and sunny person- a complete opposite of Finn." I said wrinkling my nose.

"He's not a butt. He's nice once you get to know", Sammy says defensively.

I shook my head "I'll never understand what you guys see in him. I only tolerate him because my bestie has feelings for him and he's your friend."

"Do you ever hate them? The patrol guards, the person that tattled on your family. Do you hate them?" I looked deep into his eyes and he just shrugged.

"No, life is too short to hold grudges. But I do think the whole Patrol Guard thing shouldn't be a thing. Like that job is so stupid and pointless. Ripping families from kids away from their families, etc, etc, etc. I mean what is the point of all that. Just because my mother fell in love with another species she has to have her family destroyed. It's all dumb... But what can I do about it? These people need jobs", Sammy just shrugged.

"Did you tell Finn about it?" I asked. "Y-yeah," Sammy said and he looked almost ashamed. But I couldn't think of a reason that he should be ashamed.

I eyed The Anti-Halfbreeds Hate Rally which was marching its way down the streets right in front of us. I made eye contact with a lady who held up a sign that said burn the half-breed children. Her eyes were like none that I've seen before eyes full of hate, anger, unwaveringly unafraid, and fierce. It made me feel and a little scared so I looked away at the chills running down my spine.

"What about you? You said the Patrol Guards tried to take you away. How did you escape the Inbetween?" Sammy asked.

"My dad used his connections to the Royal family and let me go?" I said simply.

"What about your Grandma? How come I've never seen her?" I asked.

"She died when I was a minor and I decided to stay in the Inbetween because I had no family and friends on the outside and then I met Finn... I just didn't want to burden him with my problems so I stayed there". Sammy shrugged.

"So you stay alone there? Did anyone take care of you? How were you allowed to go to school in the country? I am pretty sure people that get stuck in Inbetween aren't allowed to go in the city or go to school with the rest of the population", I asked.

"My Grandma found a way for me to go to the school. I got so much shit for that by the other villagers. They all were all so mad that I was allowed to go to school and they weren't. So this one time these groups of kids ganged up on me when I was coming back from school and beat me up and cut me with glass bottles." he lifted his shirt so I could see the long scar on his chest.

Years ago, 'the Anti-Half breed' bill was passed in court. It said that anybody who is DNA proven to be a halfbreed, or is harboring one, or was proven to have sexual or romantic nature with the opposite species would be killed. Later on, though the law was changed once the Inbetween was built and anyone who committed a Half-breed crime would be sentenced to life in the Inbetween. No one was killed for their crimes. At least that's what the public thinks.

And when I was 11, the Patrol Guards came for me too. They ripped me from my mother's arms and beat my father up with batons. I remember sitting there in some sort of containment room with a bunch of kids. I remember feeling so alone and crying my heart. I remember the officer in charge of us telling us that we were never going to see our parents again and that we were going where we belonged.

I remember looking at the sea of faces, I saw young flower Fayes such as myself in their traditional clothes and flower crowns, and I saw young and scared-looking Vampires and kids that were so painfully half-breed they couldn't even hide it if they tried. I remember thinking why do they hate us so much? What did we ever do to deserve this?

Made me wonder if that's why Prince's mom Agnes was so adamant to get rid of his curse. Because she didn't want him living with a big target on his back for the rest of his life.

When I looked at the Anti-Hybrid. I have to do something to help. I can't just watch the world end and not do anything about it. And for once I finally felt calm and sure of everything. I was ready for this.

I looked at Sammy and smiled, "do you wanna go save the world with me?"

And Sammy smiled at me, "So you are finally on board with the 'go-save-the-world-Suicide mission'? Cool. Let's do this thing. Let's save the world!" I laughed.

And Sammy chuckled.

Such lunatics we are.


	6. I Can't Live Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atticus or Dwight is Finn's older (half) brother. And a halfbreed like Finn.

Dwight’s P.O.V.  
Hello. Dwight speaking.  
Dwight!! I heard loud blaring music on the other side. And then some shuffling noises like Finn was moving around a lot. 

“Is that you Finn?” I asked, bored. My brother’s the type of person that only calls when he has problems. And honestly, I wasn’t in the mood. “What’s up?” I said.

“WHAT!” I heard him yell through the loud music. I clenched my jaw.  
“I am KIDDING, Brother. I’ll turn down the music. For your old dwarf ears”.  
“Yes, please and thank you,” I heard some shuffling and static and then the music lowered. I was very grateful the music was gonna make me die.

“What’s up, Finn?” I ask one more time.  
“Nothing… It’s just Prince came over to talk to me saying he wants to be friends again. BUT-” I sigh. This is such a terrible start to a morning. What did I do to deserve this?

“And that’s good news. Right? I didn’t think that was gonna happen. Because you ghosted him after he rescued you. Kinda rude if you ask me. But Prince seems like a kind man. So no doubt he’ll forgive me,” 

“FORGIVE ME! I am the one who should be asking for that! He was the one that rejected me in front of the whole school! That day I got kidnapped by the DP. Were you there! It was humiliating and HEARTBREAKING!.” 

“Yeah. I wasn’t there.” I admitted. “And it must have been terrible,” I said sympathetically. “Yeah and by the way who was the one who gave you that dumb idea??” I asked curiously. I waved at the customer that came in.

“Sammy,” he said. “How can he think that after all, he put ME through he can just say ‘lets me, FRIENDS, again’! That’s a big punch in the face!”  
“Finn, brother you have forgiven him, sooner or later you know that right?”  
“Fine. I’ll forgive him after that.

“How are you so certain it’s unrequited love”? I asked, running my finger across the desk and cringing. SO dirty. 

“How??? Because he rejected me twice that’s how?!  
“But he might be confused right. Still trying to figure out his feelings. I mean you have been friends since childhood and he’s probably confused about his romantic feelings for you. I mean it’s a lot to be in love with your best friend.”  
“How do you know he has any?” Finn asks dubiously.  
“Would you say he's nice to you?” I asked.

“Does he hold your hand, or is he more affectionate and comfortable with you?” I asked.  
“Yes, but Prince has always been like that. He’s been nice to me and extremely touchy-feely.” Finn says.  
Listen just give it some time. Okay? I need to get a new customer. I hung up before I could hear his response.

The ‘MORTAL REALM’ aka Earth.  
I look up at the sky. Clouds brewing in the east. My gun lay on the grass, unused. I will never care much for hunting. 

And I look at Lorelei. Her golden hair was tied up and tucked under her cap and her orange vest over her white romper, mudstone boots, shorts which replaced her jewelry and jeans. She looks so natural like she belonged to her. On earth, in nature. Whereas I did not belong here on earth or in nature. 

She points her gun towards the deer. And then pauses. The deer looks up for a moment, ears twitching. And then she shoots. She hits him square in the chest. And shoots him another time for good measure. I jolt as the gun goes off. 

“So, Lorelei!!” I say loudly into the silence. Which startles her. To her surprise, she accidentally shots somewhere into the woods. She curses. She glares at me. Before picking up her gun and stomping away. “ I am done! She throws her cap on the ground.

I pick it up and put it in my bag and place the loaner gun under my armpit. “Finally! I am so bored. “You know I don’t care much for hunting,” I say awkwardly. She doesn’t look back at me. She’s mad and I can understand I startled her. “So wanna grab a coffee. After we take a shower- separately.” I quickly add then blush. Ugh, awkward, I think. She just continues walking -or more like stomping her feet. On purpose.

“Geeze, Louise Prince! Why did you have to scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack?!!” she looks at me expectantly. “Yeah, I am sorry”, I say. “Uh, look dude. I am NOT ANGRY at you. It’s just I have a lot on my plate right now and I’ve decided to 

I rub the back of my neck. Damn mosquitoes. I hate the mortal realm. She stops and looks back at me. Her face is covered in sweat and is bright red. So bright it’s making her eyes pop and her freckles invisible. And her hair sticks to the sides of her face because it’s so humid and we’ve been here for hours. And I am getting kinda dizzy.

She smiles sadly. “I am sorry, Prince I am just a little stressed!?!” And then she starts to cry. Tears trickle down her cheeks. I give her a towel and gently squeeze her shoulder. “I- I am sorry,” she sobs, hiccups, and then stops. She pauses. I patiently wait for her to finish crying.  
“I’ve decided I wanted to go with you guys. Even though I think your plan is just dumb. Like absolutely UNDENIABLE dumb!” She laughs through the tears. “I don’t want to die, Prince. And I don’t want any of you to die. I love all of you, but maybe Finn a little bit less.” 

“Has Sammy agreed to go too?” She nodded, “Yup. That dumb little elf is so loyal…”  
“So is a hug off the table?” I open my arms. She smiles sweetly. “YEAH. No. I am all sweaty.” She laughs which makes me smile.

Lorelei dabs her nose once more “it’s not just my fear of dying but my fear that I have not lived. How can I die knowing I haven’t achieved anything. And by anything? What is it that I really want to do? I don’t know. I am just SO confused about everything. It sucks being so stuck in life”, she says miserably.  
“Well, I hear you it does but we are young. We are gonna figure it out eventually. Because everyone does eventually,” I said with certainty. 

“Have you thought”? Have you figured out what you want to do after you abdicate?” Lorelei asked.  
“No way. I am just taking it one step at a time. I am just waiting to see how the end of the world pans out first. Before I really think about it. After that maybe it’ll get a sign or something,” I say calmly. 

“ YOu just have to marry Finn and live happily ever after. You royals have everything figured out and everything handed to you. While we peasants have it easy. It must be nice to be royal.” 

“Nah, that’s bound to have problems too. Finn wants to be King and I am not willing to sit on a throne. So yeah they’ll be a problem and that I assure you..” She smiles, “You are not denying the possibility…” In my mind, I was like my OTP is HAPPENING! Gosh so excited!!!!! She jumps up in the air.

I rolled my eyes “Yeah, whatever shut up Lorelei.” She giggles 

Someone coughed. I recognize that cough anywhere. It was Finn. He smiled at us and I almost had a heart attack. It was genuine, so nice, and NOT like him AT ALL. Almost felt like he had something up his sleeve. The smile is just too fishy... He puts his hands up in a defensive manner. 

My stomach churns like I was going to. And suddenly I was very much aware that I smell like grass and sweat. “Don’t worry I am not gonna turn this into a group hug or anything. Lorelei wiped her eyes and glared at Finn. “You better not, ugly. I am all sweaty!” she warned him. “Yeah, whatever bird brain”, Finn smiled at her. “I just want to talk to Pip (using my old nickname, the one I hate and the one he gave me) for a moment, if you don’t mind Lorelei?” She smiles at me.

She rolls eyes at us one last time. Before waving at us and flying away. I can see her bright yellow like gold wings flutter away. She’s a really graceful flyer. I hope no mortal saw that. We aren’t supposed to be revealing our identity to them. 

“Um, So do you wanna talk here or at my place?? Or yours?” I am looking at the ground. I want to look up at him because then I get flustered. And I am embarrassed because I look like such a mess right now and I don’t want him to see me like this.

“Here, is fine,” He sat down on the grass next to me.  
After a long pause “ I never asked you. Why does your sister look an 8 yrs and she's supposed to be like 16? I think???”.

“Oh, right, I never told you?? I witch in her school cursed her. She ended up in ‘eternal slumber’ and then I kissed her on the forehead and she woke up but for some reason, she just stopped aging. I don’t know why or how and the doctors don’t know how or why either. So she’s stuck like that.” I explained. 

“How can your mom? Why does she never let me hold Jack and she never lets my sister hold him either?”  
“What, Jack. I don’t know. I guess she’s overprotective or whatever. And she’s not my mom. Not my biological mother, no. My father had an affair after he married Victoria.”  
“Oh, so who’s your mom? Do you ever meet her?”

He shook his head “No, she died when I was little. And never visited me so I am okay about it.”  
“Can you guess what she was?”  
I shrugged.

He laughed “Come on, try harder. Vampires are born with brown eyes and black hair.”  
“But you have blue eyes?” I said confused.

Only fairies are born with colorful features, such as blue, pink, gold eyes and blue, pink, red hair.  
“You're a FAIRY!” I gasped. He nodded “Took you long enough. I thought you would never get it. And I am halfling or hybrid, whatever have you. You are so slow, Pip.”

“Can I rest my head on your lap?” He asked. Looking at me with his dazzling blue eyes.  
I nodded. And my heart was beating so fast. It was insane.  
He took my hand and pressed it against my forehead.

“Does anybody know?” I asked. “Everybody. Except you of course. I even think there are assassins out there waiting to take me outcome to the end of the world. I’ve already had those types of things almost happen to me.” 

“ Someone tried to kill you?” I asked, alarmed.  
“Yeah, a few times actually. Some people really just like me. They think I am a freak for being a vampire, halfbreed, and bisexual. I am everything that the 3rd realm hates, such as closed-minded traditionalists.”  
“I am sorry,” I say and he smiles. “I am used to being hated. I have been all my life.”  
“Still that’s got to suck.” 

“Aww, you’re the only one in my corner. The only one who thinks that” Finn smiles dazzling me with his pearly white smile and big blue eyes.


	7. The Death Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact: The 4th Realm also known as 'The Prison Realm' is the home of the Dark Lord or so it is according to the rumors. And it's also where the Councils put all the criminals and the really dangerous evil creatures of the night.

Prince's P.O.V.

There was an argument on the ride to the 4th realm. 

Finn and Lorelei didn't want to go by my dragon, they want to go by flying car because it's more comfortable. And I told them that our flying car is not stealthy nor was it as cool. Besides I argued, if we do need to fight, then Wesley was our best line of defense, she was strong, reliable, and breathed fire. PLUS, she didn't break down like cars (magical or non) do. And that was the end of my argument. 

“And why do we have to ride Wesley. My dragon is ten times scarier. He’ll scary anyone who looks at him. Wesley is too cute!” Finn argued. Lorelei and Sammy nodded solemnly. And Wesley looked at Finn then at me as if to say, Can you believe this guy? I nodded at Wesly. And in a puff of purple smoke, he changed into a tallier scarier version of himself. I prefer his cute and cuddly version. I looked at Finn with a satisfied smirk on my face. Finn rolled his eyes “Well, my dragon still scarier.” Wesley snorted annoyed. 

“Well, whatever we are taking him. And besides, you guys don’t even need transportation I do. So Wesley’s just for me, basically,” I said. And they all looked at me and realized I was right. 

Finn was just scared of Wesley because he ate him as a kid, true story. So I got Wesley all saddled up. And Sammy, well he obviously couldn't fly so he was stuck with dragon riding with me. Which Finn wasn't too pleased about.

And flew to The Dark Prince's realm. And you are probably like WHY?! Do you have a death wish Prince ?! The Dark Prince will obliterate you once you set foot there. And why are you even going there in the first place? Aren’t you supposed to go save the world why even bother with that realm???

First off, we NEED to go there. Our ultimate weapon lays inside the realm and I and Finn have a feeling that will be fine there so. Will be fine. Besides I don’t think this Dark Prince person is a really bad guy like everyone says he/she is, call it gut feeling. 

we plan to find him/her. Tell him/her the situation and hope the person got us a secret weapon. If he/she doesn’t then we are doomed and we wasted precious time. But we must have faith, everything will work out. 

THE NIGHT BEFORE

I, Lorelei, Finn, Sammy, and my little sister Chloe (And by the way, she was not a part of the discussion intentionally. She just happened to wake up when the meeting started and barged her way into the Meeting Hall despite my arguments.) We’re all in Finn's study/family library/Meeting hall. Sitting around Finn's planning table that resembled King Arthur's round table. It kinda made us like the knights in the story?

But I was too nervous to drink the hot cocoa Candy was serving us. If all goes right, today will not be my last day on Realm2 if all things go wrong then well, I get everyone killed or just me and Finn. No pressure. My knees are turning into jello now. 

So, Finn pulled up the white sheet, and there stood a giant whiteboard in front of us. Of course he a protective covering for his whiteboard. He's such a neat freak, so cute.

He turned to us. He was wearing his ripped jeans, black combat boots, and a checkered shirt over a leather jacket. And he looked especially dashing. On one hand, in held his college textbook in the other, he held an expo marker. Lorelei was wearing her white romper. And her curly blonde hair was tied up an orange scrunchie and was rocking purple pumps.

I went first. "So perhaps, we need to summarize everything," I said trying to helpful. "Good idea", Finn nodded. He began to write: The world is gonna end in five days. The Council is after us. And what else?” he paused scratching his head with the marker. 

“And they’re gonna wipe us out with a smoke bomb and start from scratch,” Sammy says while munching on some popcorn. He offers us some. “Not all of us, just the Vampires,” Lorelei corrects him. Finn nods and writes everything in his pretty cursive handwriting.

“But which one though? Mine or yours??” I ask Finn. Lorelei shrugs “Doesn’t it matter. There are enemies once Fayemageddon starts.” I nodded. “What about the AV?” I ask. “I am pretty sure that’s just a hate group and It has nothing to do with the end of the world”, Finn says. 

“And so what’s the plan??” Lorelei says looking between me and Finn. “Go the Dark Prince’s realm, find him, and ask him if he has any weapons that will help us defeat our opponent,” I say. Looking at them with the most serious look I could muster. 

Sammy burst out laughing. Lorelei looked like her head exploded. And Chloe was frowning. "You’re crazy?! He'll wipe the floor with you fools if you so much set your little pinkie toes in his realm!! Think about it, you don’t have much of a defense Lorelei and You can only do elemental magic and Sammy is only an elf healer. And Finn! She gestured towards Finn who was looking at her like she better not say something wrong or else."Well, he's the only one who can actually hold his weight in the group. 

I can’t believe that is the best plan you came up with after all these months," Chloe scoffs. It’s kinda hard to take a scolding from a girl who’s wearing pink unicorn slippers and matching PJs. I don’t whether to laugh or be offended. 

I chose the latter. Even everybody else (except Finn) looked a little offended by Chloe’s words. 

"Sister you have such little faith in me. Your deeply offensive," I said looking at my little sister. “Have a little faith I am not a complete idiot,” Finn looked at me like he wanted to say something but decided against saying anything. 

"We have Finn and we have Sammy, whose the best elf healer in all the 4th realms." Sammy nodded proudly. “So if we get hurt he can just patch us up.” Chloe signed exasperatingly. "Hey, Pip, why can’t Chloe come with us she’s the most powerful witch in all the 4 realms," Finn says nonchalantly. My sister and I looked at Finn like he grew an extra eye. “Hell, no! I am not putting my sister in danger. You’re crazy,” I said in a tone that said the end of the discussion. “Hey, and I am dying with you idiots!” Chloe says. 

“Harsh. Chloe. Harsh”, Sammy says shaking his head at my sister. “What! I know you guys aren’t going to dye. I am just saying. I rather stay here. Where it’s safe to protect dad.” she said defensively. Sammy shook his head at her, “Cowards way out, shameful. I expect much more from you, young one”. Chloe rolled her eyes at Sammy. 

"OKAY! THAT'S THE PLAN." I slammed my hands down on the table. And tried not to wince in pain. I forgot this table was made of stone. "Unless everyone else has a better plan then that's the plan we are going with?" I paused looking at everyone. Trying to fight the urge to cry or check on my hand. No one spoke. Finn looked at the ceiling.

“And how do we know for certain Dark Prince will help us or that he has what we need?”Chloe asks. And they all look at us. I look at Finn and nod. “So you know before I got kidnapped. I had a dream. In my dream, I was in a forest alone, surrounded by mist. And then suddenly a clock figure appeared before me and gave me a sword. The metal was this glowing green material and the handle was black. And then well the dream ended and I woke up"

“Oh, do you know it was the DP, though”? Finn looks at me. “ I also had the same dream. But I remember some details Finn doesn’t. Like he was wearing a family crest. A snake wrapped out a rose and next to the snake is a lion. And he had on his wrist, I could plainly see, a rose-shaped birthmark like the one I and Finn have.  
“The witch’s mark? Lorelei asks. I nodded. “That’s weird,” Chloe says. And he told me I will need this to defeat the ‘True enemy’.” And then vanished into a cloud of orange.  
“Is that all???” Sammy asked. 

What’s bothering me though, but I am sure it doesn’t mean anything, Is that my family crest is a lion sitting on top of skulls - don’t ask me why. Surrounded by roses. And Finn’s family crest is a snake wrapped around a tree surrounded by cobb webs. It’s that a little odd that this mysterious figure has a combo of both our family crests. Or is that me? It’s probably nothing. 

I nodded. “Well, then this meeting adjourned, right?” Chloe asks after yawn. “Yeah, well You weren’t a part of this discussion in the first place, Chloe,” I said blatantly. “Yeah, well nobody tells ME I can’t do something!” She retorts. 

Finn pauses, biting his lips. "Well, there is one tiny little thing”. Sammy and Lorelei sat back down. Sammy looked at his empty bag of popcorn like a sad little puppy. 

“I mean, it’s just a theory! SO I could be completely wrong. But I happened to cross the website with all sorts of weird theories about the royal families. And I alot of them of Crazy! But there is one that kinda makes sense. I mean don’t hate me, guys?” Finn looked at me and Chloe. And he looked so nervous like he was afraid he was gonna offend us with his findings. 

I smiled, “It’s Finn. we won’t be offended. We swear. So go..” I looked at Chloe and she nodded solemnly. He took a deep breath scratching his finger against his palm. I wanted to take his hand in mine so I could calm him down. But I didn’t think it is appropriate. 

“It says, that your guy’s mom," he says pointing between us. “Created our curse.” Sammy’s eyes went wide like saucers. Lorelei looked us astounded. 

And then there was a pause. I felt like someone had a fried circuit in my brain. Like a thousand bombs just dropped all at once, you know what I mean? "What??" I asked. Finn nodded and he looked. While I was sitting there stunned. Chloe was looking at a greek marble statue.  
I felt like when someone spoke next it was like wasn’t really there that I was ten miles away.

"So that, you mean to say, that Late Queen Agnes, The Great created a curse that tied you two together and that also killed her in the process? I-I thought you guys always say that your dad said she died trying to reverse it and that some other witch cursed y’all as babies. I mean why would she even do that. I don’t make any sense??? " Lorelei said tilting her head and scrunching up her nose. 

Candy or Candence was like a mother to me. And was also the barista at my favorite shop. She had olive skin, freckles, blues, and pink hair that she always tied up in a bun and she was carrying a tray. She looked at us all sadly. Like she wanted to wrap us into a tight hug. When she spoke I jolted. “I know you guys might not like but that’s the truth. Your father thought it is best not to tell you guys. So he hid it from you. But don’t be mad, he only wanted to protect you guys! I swear I would tell you guys it’s just he made me promise not to tell you guys!” Candy looked at her feet sadly for a moment. 

She then looked at Finn. Finn looked up, “ So, Finn you seemed to be the brains of the team,” she said calmly. “Do you know where this mysterious DP house will be in the prison realm??” 

Finn nodded. “Yes, Ma’am I do.” he pulled out a map of the 4 realms. “ I have reason to believe that HE IS hiding in the prison realm where he kept me, prisoner. How befitting indeed”, he mused. He coughed, “based on a feeling.” 

Lorelei managed a small 'oh'. "Any questions?" he turned to look at all of us and when didn’t say anything he said: "Very, well. Meeting adjourned. Everyone good job!" Everyone was leaving while Finn was cleaning up and Cadence stayed behind to cleaning up too. I tugged at Finn sleeved. And he looked up puzzled.

"Can you sleep with me?" I said softly. Finn raised his eyebrows. "I mean in YOUR GUEST ROOM! In separate beds! I want to sleep in your house, in your guestroom, in separate beds, not- not sleep- sleep with you! --" I was red as a watermelon and I was so glad everybody else had left so they didn’t hear me say such embarrassing things. Finn laughed, holding up his hand in please stop motion. 

"I get it, I get it. Calm down. Remember we were roommates and friends once, so it’s not that weird of a request," I blush. He turned to clean the whiteboard. "And yeah so that’s honestly fine with me. Arthur and your dad went to go drinking. And they're probably be gone all night. So I could use the company", he smiled and my heart almost jumped out of my chest.

“Cool… So our fathers are getting along that’s a first.”I said awkwardly. He smirked “Well, they always get along well together. The squabbles and the arguing is what makes there friendship what it is,” he said. 

"Are you still mad at me”, I asked meekly. Finn laughed "No I am not mad at you. I’ve come to realize that my attitude was stupid and immature" I smiled. "I'll find it", I said. He laughed, his hand on top of mine. I meet his gaze. His dark blue eyes looked like sapphires. He was really mesmerizing. "That’s the key. And why aren’t you going, I thought you were sleepy?” he smiled gently. Gesturing towards the hallway. I flushed. "Yeah, I am. Lead the way!!" I said gesturing towards the hallway. “You don’t even know where my bedroom is, though”, he said thoughtfully.

“Yeah, well I’ll find it!” I said determinedly. After unlocking Finn’s door ( I don’t why he needs a lock on his door seems pretty paranoid to me) 

After taking a shower. I managed to summon my Pj's and other stuff from my house without combusting anything. I was fixing the bed. Mostly just adding lots of pillows to the bed. I liked lots of pillows when I sleep. When Finn came in after a shower. His hair wrapped into a towel and he had on a face mask. He looked hilarious. And to top it all off, he had silk pajamas were covered in tiny cute bats. 

"I like your pj's," I snickered. He rolled his eyes. "I like you too. Tell me did you get a matching pair with your sister??." he said. I glanced down at my pink PJs with little white bunnies. "Don’t be a hater their cute. Compared to the school-issued PJ’s there definitely an upgrade".

I turned away from him which was my mistake, "Aww, you're pj's come with a cute little bunny tail, too. Adorable," he teased. "Shut up and go to bed" I threw my pillow at him. And it hit him square in the face. "Hey, Finn, do you think we'll be okay..??" 

Even in the dark, I could feel Finn smiling - it must be our telepathic connection. "You have to take your word for it. We'll be fine." “Well, to be honest. I was acting a little back there. I told them that to feel confident but I don’t feel confident. Even after discussing that horrible ridiculous plan. How can you be so confident?” I asked him.

He shrugged "Because together as a squad will be just fine. We’ve gotten through everything together. And we are always fine," he said. "And you’ll find Pip. I’ve seen you fight anything and everything without a wand. That’s pretty incredible." I nodded "Yeah, your right. This time it'll be no different. I am just afraid." “ I know,” he says. 

"Now go to sleep. Early day tomorrow," he said.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	8. The Assassination Attempt

Clo-Clo’s P.O.V.  
I am outside on the patio. Enjoying the weather with my Arachne, a man-eating spider - that is also my loyal and loveable pet. And my brother is gone, left early with his team. Early as in the crack of DAWN early, on there you know, stupid ‘save the world’ quest. 

And my father and King Arthur were inside probably trying to kill each other or maybe they’re trying to get over the hangover together. But when I left them they were arguing, so I hold no hope. And my mom Acantha was at home with her family for the holidays back on earth. 

I wish my father would let me go with Mrs. Acantha. But he said no so I have to stay here with nobody (what a fun life I live in).  
But all sarcasm aside, It would have been better, anything would have been better than trying to reverse the curse placed on me as a child and failing to do so many times. How frustrating it is to fail, fail, fail again. Over and over again!! Ugh, I am done - I think. And plop down on the grass. 

Arachne, my pet spider nuzzles my face affectionately. I start to braid my hair absentmindedly. With the sun was shining and the gentle breezing kissing my face. I felt all warm and fuzzy and relaxed for a moment. Like my body was being lulled back to sleep. And I was completely and utterly serene. I laid my head down on the grass and was just about to close my eyes when….  
I hear a loud explosion. Arachne lets off a terrifying screech and then scampers off into the forest, which I don’t even have time to register.

Because I am already on my feet and in my fear and haste I wave my wand and it zaps an innocent by standing tree and completely roasts it. Oops, didn’t mean to do that, sorry tree. Curse my lightning-fast reflexes! I turned quickly and was about to run back inside. 

When I realized that my English estate/home, the whole complete east side wing of my home, was completely engulfed in flames. I stop dead in my tracks. The shock of it all, makes my brain go numb and for a moment I can’t even register one simple fact - my dad and Arthur are still inside there. 

The flames seemed to reach all the way up to the sky. The trees surrounding my place groaned as if they were crying or maybe they’re just shocked.  
And as for me, I am still not able to register anything like maybe I should be looking for my pet that ran away or more importantly I should be calling the police instead of just standing there like an idiot. But as I watch as three hooded figures emerged from our back door. I was jolted from my shock and I dove behind the bushes. I watched them disappear.  
My heart is racing and I am having trouble breathing and I am crying. As the fear and panic finally set in. And the need to pee and puke at the same time was a strong feeling in me. Fear was now gripping my heart hard. 

And for a moment my mind was racing. I didn't what to do. I didn't know whether to contact the fire department first or go save dad first. I mean what do people normally do? Should I do it? What should I do? My mind screamed back at me, I don’t know!?!! The only thing I knew was that it was a terrible thing not knowing what to do especially when you know your family is needing you. It’s truly a heartwrenching feeling. 

But was father gone? No, it can’t be! I thought frantically. My mind felt like it was melting under all the stress, worry, panic, and anxiety. 

But it could be possible??? maybe he got trapped under a falling piece of debris. Or worst maybe they both were?? Or maybe Arthur was the one who was trapped and my father was saving him. With all my will I tried not to think of the worst possible outcome. And tried to remain positive. But honestly, it wasn’t so successful at it. I was too terrified. 

After what felt like 5 excruciating hrs. Father finally emerged from the back door. I jumped up and ran into his arms and practically knocked him over with a big ol’ bear hug. My father was breathing heavily and covered from head to toe in soot. And was supporting Arthur with one arm. But he still managed to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

He heaved and dropped Arthur like a hot potato and then sat next to Arthur who laid there on the grass like a rag doll. 

But I didn’t care about anything else I was just so overjoyed by the fact that my father was alive and well, that I started to cry. But my father’s vest, coat, and tie were scorched. And His knuckles, knees scraped and bleeding and his face covered in the shoot. But otherwise looked well. Nothing a little Elf healing magic can't fix. But Arthur was worst.

He had a busted lip, swollen eye, and was clutching his stomach. Those injuries do not look like injury from a falling burning building. More like from a fight- but maybe I was wrong. I gingerly pressed my cloth against my father’s face. And he smiled at me gratefully. I handed him the towelette so he wipes his face. And then sat next to Arthur- he was breathing so hard. I was really worried. 

Arthur’s big black bat wings were stretched out. Our wings usually pop out involuntarily when we are under a lot of stress. It takes a lot of energy and magic to keep them concealed. But it’s a must for daily life, otherwise, we’d go around poking each other’s eyes out with the big wings and all. It was just too inconvenient.

Finally, my father got up. And with all his strength he got up and gave me a big ol’ bear hug. Using all his grip I could hardly breathe. It felt awkward and uncomfortable to receive affection from him especially since he’s not the type to do so. But also I felt kinda happy about it. And so I immediately told him to let me go because I couldn’t breathe. And he did, eventually.  
He smiles at me, his eyes shining like emeralds when he looked at me. They were so pretty, I wondered if that’s what attracted my mom to my dad. And then he glanced at Arthur. And asked if he had a phone because we needed it.

But Arthur’s phone was burnt and unusable, Father had left his inside and so did I.

So we just watched as our home was engulfed. It was like I was watching all my memories be burned up in flames along with all my mother’s things; her forbidden books and foreign things, every single photo of her, all my brothers and I childhood things - anything and everything was just burnt up in flames. Or so it seemed. I guess I still had my memories but it just wasn’t the same.

And when things couldn’t have gotten worst. The fire erupted on the West and North side of the house. I don’t even know how? The fire hadn’t even reached those sides yet (Oh, poo there go my room and all my pretty little dresses) The only thing that could explain this weird turn of events was magic.

I always loved magic. But at that moment, I hated it. No wonder my brother hates it, it’s nothing but trouble. 

From the distance, I could vaguely hear a fire truck siren and the police following closing behind. Because we lived so far from the city with no fire station in the area. It took them a while for them to arrive but when they finally arrived. Nonetheless, I was thankful to them and my faraway neighbors that contacted them. 

By the time they arrived. My dad was heaving likely from smoke inhalation. And Arthur looked like a zombie. His brown eyes were blurry and unfocused and his black hair was matted to his. And he was shaking, sweating and clutching his stomach still. I watched as the firefighters tried to put out the fire as the paramedics worked on me. I managed to assure them that I was fine. The blanket they wrapped me in was cozy. 

Just when they loaded up Arthur and my father into the ambulance. I wanted to go with them. But then a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked up and it was Ralph Grimm, Lorelei’s dad, and my father’s personal guard/driver. 

He shook his head, his long blonde hair falling into his scary blue eyes. He looked especially terrifying, more than usual because he had a long scary on his face. It was new and I knew it because the scar was still pink. I think someone tries to attack or most likely kill him to prevent him from coming here. 

And that was a scary thought, if they hurt Randolph that means they were going to hurt everyone close to the crown, and if that’s true then they were going to go after Grandma. I shivered and hoped that that wasn’t true. 

I explained to the police officers that I had seen three hooded figures wearing banana’s running out of the backdoor when the house engulfed in flames.

I told them that the barbed wired fence and multiple alarms should have been able to alert everyone and more importantly, I should have seen them go inside. Because I was outside the entire time. But maybe they magicked themselves invisible so I could see them??? But that couldn’t explain the sensors can smell magic anyway. So none of this makes sense. Just how did they get in?? 

The cops told me to relax and be grateful that I and my father were okay and that’s all that mattered. And that I should focus on being grateful. But, I mean that’s true but still… Someone tried to kill us... I am not sure I could feel safe ever again not after THIS. 

When I was done with the interview. I was left feeling horrible and embarrassed and useless. And I really just wanted a hug and my family back. I felt terrible that couldn't give a good description of the perpetrators.

Because I wasn’t able to see their faces because they were covered in bananas. And Ralph looked equally stressed out, Lorelei was out there trying to save the world and he didn’t know if she is alive or even safe right now. At least I wasn’t the only one having a rough day, as horrible as that sounds- it made me feel better.  
I still just can’t wrap my head around how they got through all the alarms and whatnot around the property. Finally, after a moment of silence, Ralph says “in case of events like this. Your father has asked me to take you to a safe house - your grandmother’s house is nearby. So, I’ll drive you there”, he says while escorts me into the car.

Against my better judgment, I glance over him to see the news vans parked in our driveway with the News anchors trying so desperately to get past the police wall of sorts and cameraman’s snapping pictures of everything. I yank the blanket down over my eyes.  
I figured since the security team is gone on holiday and the gates, alarms are broken, most likely, they had no trouble barging on to our property and making themselves at home. And I was right for when drove away in the limo. 

Past the swarm of people, vans, police trying to hold them back. I could see the giant magnificent gates were lying bent out of shape and sorts of just hanging there. Like someone or a storm had passed through and bent it all out of shape. Probably a magician, or multiple as from the looks of it. 

As we get into the limo. Police hold them back. I wrap the blanket around my head. I glanced at them for a moment I can almost see the headlines in the paper.  
I could see the headlines: King David attempted assassination and his family home set on fire. King David in the hospital. And perp still at large… Yeah, they must be loving the drama. Haha, the real fun for them. 

I turned around in the backseat with my seat belt on and watched as the firefighters were putting out the fire. Half of my house was completely burned by then. I felt a lump form in my throat and my eyes were brimming with tears.

And I tried desperately to reassure myself that I hadn't lost everything. My brother was still there, somewhere, hopefully, safe right now. And he was gonna come home. And the father just had minor things wrong with him and we will all be together again soon. As for the car speed away from the wreckage. I felt so sick and I tried my best to stifle my tears.  
After an hr of driving, I felt a little better. Better enough to start asking some questions. Like when am I going to see my dad at the hospital? “Soon,” Ralph says. The vague answer, infuriating, but I didn’t really have the energy to argue with him. I am just so dead tired right now. I just can’t do much of anything.

GRANDMA ABBY’S PLACE  
My Grandma Abigail, my father’s mother was one crazy, but one loving and cheerful woman with a big heart.

She loved to talk to birds (and it’s a known fact that fairies hate birds and birds hate fairies), loved to hang out on the porch with her gun, and had a crazy way of celebrating Fayemas; our version of Christmas. Every year instead of family gatherings and eating delicious food. She’d spend time preparing for the end of the world (of course she’d invite us to join her too).  
She even taught me how to shoot, archery, and the art of camouflage. She always said that we magic folk must not always rely on magic to solve our problems - I guess that's why my brother loves her so much. He was a terrible warlock.

Dad didn't approve of me learning about guns and weapons in general. But like I love dangerous stuff. And no one is gonna tell me no I can’t do something. And that’s probably why dad hates taking me here. 

When I saw her I ran up the steps (ignoring the raven) to hug Grandma. After the day I had, I just needed a hug. Ralph had explained everything to. And the police hung back they probably wanted to stay and guard us just in case. Just in case the preparators came back. 

But Grandma’s place is lined with traps and whatnot. And it had a bomb shelter too. So I felt safe here. When Ralph finished explaining everything to my Grandma she didn’t sound so surprised. She smelled like peppermint and lavender. I loved the smell. Then Ralph waved goodbye and he went up to the police car and managed to convince them to leave.  
When they left. Grandma lifted my head and pulled my hair back from my face. When she smiled her green emerald eyes sparkled. “ You poor, thing. You look so tired. Tough day, I bet?” she asked in a sweet voice. I nodded.

“Come inside and have some cookies and milk after you change,” she said in a gentle tone. I looked down at my clothes, I was still wearing my purple dress with a big bow and my pretty red dress shoes - at that moment I felt a wave of shame at my childish outfit. 

“Then after that, we need to talk,” she said in a hushed voice. "But remember you need to stay strong", she said cheerfully. What an odd thing to say.  
And why do I have a bad feeling about this???


	9. Losing Everything

Chloe's P.O.V.  
When my Grandma ushered me inside. With the promise of cookies and milk. I was hesitant. Especially since that was followed “We needed to talk” - yeah that made it sound like cookies and milk was a trap. Or maybe I am overreacting... right?

And then I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she was holding a little dark green dagger because it glints in the darkness. Which wouldn’t have been weird on any other day (I mean suppose it’s not weird today considering the world’s gonna end in 3 days supposedly. Yeah it’s NOT weird AT all it’s just for as a precaution. It’s totally normal and not creepy at all.)  
But today I just really wasn’t feeling like dealing with weapons or fighting - normal stuff I love, yes. I just really wanted to sit down by the fire and have hot cocoa while someone tells me everything will be okay.

I eyed the dagger wondering if everything will be okay. I told myself to breathe and out as discreetly as possible so that Grandma wouldn’t freak out. But I guess I didn’t do it discreetly enough because Grandma looked at me sympathetically. And told me to go changed and I feel a little better. 

After I take a shower and change into a red knit sweater; which was way too big, leggings; because it’s the only thing that will fit me, and my red ballet flat shoes with a cute bow on them. And Grandma sat me down, gave me hot cocoa, and passed me the cookies. Which I politely declined I was not a chocolate chip person.

“Well, I’ve always wanted to dress you up! I always thought those big frilly purple dresses and red ballet shoes were UGLY and too childish! And that’s why I’ve always kept spare clothes, Isn’t that right Raven?” she was talking to the bird. It cawed so loudly that I jumped. She nodded and smiled as if the bird agreed with her. 

I smile politely “Well thanks, Grandma”. But inside I was kinda pissed off. I am like thanks for insulting my fashion sense. And besides purple remains me of my mom?! But I should let it go, she did take me in, clothed and feed me, so I should be grateful.

“By the way. What did you do with my clothes?” I asked looking around. She laughed “I hope you don’t mind but packaged them to give away to this lovely homeless woman because her child needs clothes and the little girl’s roughly around your size.” 

I nodded “I am gonna miss that dress. And where’s my wand?? Have you seen it? I think I dropped it in Ralph’s car or on the ground. I had it with me in the car I think, but I don’t see it anywhere,” I said looking under the pillows and couch cushions. 

“It’s on the mantel. I didn’t want to leave it on the couch. I was afraid you were going to sit on it and break it. You know wands know as days cost so much to replace in my day they were so cheap...” she blabbered on. 

I got up and looked on top of the mantel. But I didn’t see my ivory wand with small blue butterflies on the tip of the wand. All I saw ivory wand with a small yellow crystal on top of it with a pointy bottom - NOT my mother’s wand. 

“Wait. Where’s my mother’s wand- I mean MY wand?! I asked frantically. My eyes wide like saucers when I looked at my Granny. 

She looked up at me, “Oh, I am giving that away too. The same little girl needs a wand also. I never liked wands or magic but I figured she needed one because she lived on the streets, for protection. And I figured you wanted a brand new one since that one is so old.” 

“B-but mother gave me that before she died??” I said shocked. “Well, out with the old in with the new I say! We just learned to let go of things and embrace change because nothing stays the same forever. Don’t you agree?” she said cheerfully. I nodded weakly. 

I picked the wand up and swallowed down all my rage. That was burning up in my throat that was threatening to come out in fiery rage. And I also felt incredibly sad. I bit my lip, but this is just too much change all at once...

“You still wear contacts, deary?” She asked me to change the subject. I sat back down. “Yup still colored contacts with a prescription.” I was upset but I forced myself to sit down and act like nothing was wrong. I nodded glancing around. Hopefully looking around will calm my soul. 

The small cabin was dark. The only light around us was the light of the fire. And the curtains were drawn in this room. And over at the kitchen table, I could see the weapons; guns, knives, machetes. Which did nothing to calm my nerves. 

And I noticed Grandma wasn’t wearing her usual clothes; her oversized maroon shirt, beige carnage, black leggings, and granny slippers. She had on a rain jacket, long sleeve gray shirt, rain boots, and waterproof jeans, and her cane by her side like she was going to go soon. And of course, she had her green dagger.

“You know”, she says. “You look just like your mother. I admit I never liked her but I do think she was really, too bossy, too opinionated. Oh, here we go again. She’s complaining about my mother again.  
"She was the type of person who’d whatever the hell she wanted without caring for anyone’s opinion, or feelings,” I said feeling tired of this conversation. “Yes, and I am not saying that I was terrible but sometimes it was too much sometimes,” she said feeling relieved. 

“But I’ll admit she was pretty. And you look just like her. But it’s a shame, you covered up your pretty green eyes with those ugly purple contacts - they reminded me of my son, your father.” she said cheerfully. 

“Well, Grandma, all due respect, It’s my body, I chose what I wanted to do with it. If I want contacts I will get contacts.” I said as calmly as I could muster. She pursed her lips “And yes I fully understand this. Anyway, so what are your plans? Finish Highschool then what your career path?”

“Being Queen. Brother is willing to abdicate so I can sit on the throne. And Father will let me be Queen unless I undo this curse. And I am working on it, I am getting really close!” I lied straight through my teeth. She smiled. 

And then she started talking about Fayemageddon. “You know, I could sense that the end was near. You could say it’s was intuition. I mean how could it not be, with all the chaos going around us, with the riots, all those horrid mass shootings, and those terrible things. How could it not be the end of the world?” she asked looking at me expectantly. “Yes, I agreed it’s all terrible. And I do think it may be, it might be the end of the world,” I decided not to tell her that the world will be ending in 3 days now. 

“But don’t worry”, she says. “I am gonna keep my promise to your dad. And I am gonna keep you safe. You have NOTHING to worry about! You are completely safe.” She said.  
And then it was silent. It was so quiet that when I heard a giggle I jumped. Mrs. Brooks’s corners of her lips tugged into a smile. "Oh, it's you," I laughed awkwardly. I decided to keep it to myself, how creepy silent she was all always popping out nowhere like that. How did she get on the couch without me noticing? 

Jack, gargled a hello and drooled on her lap. He was wearing a blue star-covered onesie and a Gap hat. His curly black hair and piercing blue eyes reminded me of Finn a bit. Aww, he's just the cutest! I just want to pinch his little chubby cheeks!

Mrs. Brooks was King Arthur’s second wife and the stepmother to both his children. After Jack’s mother and Finn’s stepmom, The Great Vampire Queen Victoria’s tragic death. He remarried a woman with no royal status and who was also a dryad ( it was a scandalous marriage). So I just call her Mrs. Brooks; she took their royal surname. 

Grandma reclined on her big chair. Gun gingerly sat on her lap - it was hard not to stare at it. “Oh, drats, I almost forgot to tell you! Mrs. Margaret, this poor dear...” She says looking at Mrs. Brooks with sympathy. 

“House was set fire to this morning too. It was truly terrible, nothing was left.”She looked at the ground silently. “But thankfully Margaret and baby Jack are safe and sound,” My Grandma says.  
“So, what this morning?” I asked. Grandma nodded. “Family home or palace?”I asked sitting straight up, leaning in. “Family home,” Mrs. Brooks answered. “Wait what about Finn’s mother’s home?” I asked perplexed. 

“But, I am certain those terrorists would have burned that house down too. But I don’t know I haven’t heard anything in the news about that,” she mused. Mrs. Brooks scowled.  
“You know according to the Great Book of Prophecies. There are two possible outcomes: 

1\. The world was supposed to end in 3 days from now and blood ran was supposed to fall from the sky. And bats are supposed to circle the sky and our new overlords will stand supreme.  
2\. Or the ‘Chosen one’ defeats the ‘one true Villian'- whatever that means. And kingdoms unit and harmony and peace for decades to come.  
“It’s already starting and what are you going to do about it?” Granny asked with a serious look on her face. “Pardon me?” I asked. 

“Well, it’s just your father told me he left on his little quest to save the world. I was wondering what part are you going to play in this? I mean you have always been the toughest warrior princess I’ve known so it’s not like you to just sit here and do nothing while others are putting themselves on the line for their family and country.” She asked curiously.  
And now, I felt REALLY guilty. I said fiddling and tugging at my sweater. She glanced down at me “Don’t do that, you’ll stretch the sweater”, she said and I stopped. “You know It’s okay to be scared. Everyone gets scared. But you can’t let fear rule your life.” 

Okay, now I feel like a coward. I used to never be scared of anything. But why is this time so different?? I wondered.  
Grandma smiled grimly. “Here, let me show you something. She grabbed the TV remote. And pressed a button and the TV emerged from the ground. And came to life. The TV screen buzzed and flickered. Grandma growled, "Stupid thing is jammed.”

And then Grandma got up suddenly, patting her knees. "Well, I am gonna go now! I can’t keep myself cooped up in this house forever. I need some action!” And then she added: “There are canned food, extra blankets down in the basement, and baby stuff, too, for you Margaret," She said all too cheerfully.  
“Are you coming, my little pumpkin?” She smiles brightly putting on her hat."Now, come on, don't tell me your bravery and moxie up till now was all a lie?!? What are you chicken now?" her eyes mischief. 

She tossed me my personal hatchet and I caught it and gulped. I part of me wanted to stay here and help out with the baby. Everybody knows how much I like baby Jack! But apart of me was curious as to what’s out there. Sorry, dad looks like I can’t keep my promise. I nodded.

Then put on your bulletproof vest, rain jacket, knee pads!” She ordered yelling at me “To hurry up. Times a wasting! I get an extra pair of boots by the door! Move it!” And I immediately dashed into the bathroom. 

When I came back and put on my shoes. Grandma threw Mrs. Brooks a riffle. "Grandma. Dryads swore a no-violent lifestyle!" I said appalled. She shrugged shamelessly. I watched as Mrs. Brooks loaded up the gun and then pointed it to the nearest can and fired. She didn't miss it. I am impressed. Where did she learn to shot like that?  
I grabbed my new wand and ran out the door following around. I glanced around. But there was no one for miles. Grandma’s house laid in the middle of the forest, miles from my home (former) and miles from the city.

"Listen here, deary. I want you to listen to everything you say. You do what I do, you move when I do, understand?” She turned to look at me. I nodded, “Yes, ma’am”. “Now we’re going to take my car inside the city and abandoned it on the outside of the city. And then will walk the rest of the way.  
“It’s stealthier that way”, she says. I nodded. I knew the drill by now, she made me complete Bootcamp when I was younger. And I knew I couldn’t complain, or talk back, that I had to follow her rules and now there was no turning back. 

I hope father, brother, Arachne, and everybody else is doing good.  
“But what are we going to do there?” I asked. “Kill some pixies. They have surrounded the heart of realm 2. We need to kill them to librate the city. And I am pretty sure I know where their base is.”  
“I thought father would have evacuated the city?” I asked. We got into the car and I put my seat belt on. “Well with your father in the hospital, and the riots, it’s all just a mess and everyone’s confused as to what’s going on..” She shuddered. 

“And also we need some time, inside the city, that will save your brother’s life. Years ago, the Council hideaway a weapon that will be able to kill the ‘One True Villian’ come doomsday.”  
“Oh, the prophecy does mention a weapon. Yes, I remember from class,” I said remembering the stanza. She nodded, “Very good. Yes, it does.”  
“But why would they hide it, if it’s so important?” I asked. “Supposedly, It was too powerful. In the wrong hands, it could spell disaster, that’s why they hide it and I know where it is, it’s in Mr. Finn’s older brother Dwight’s shop, Mr. Tinker’s antique store. 

“But I thought my brother said ‘That Weapon’ would be found in the 4th realm?! So did they even LEAVE this realm! If the weapon is here!” I said in full-blown panic mode.  
“Listen pumpkin. I may not be right, your brother might be right for all I know,” she said softly squeezing my hand while looking at the road. “But I don’t want to leave things to chance, you understand. And I wanted to do some good, u understand, right.”

I wanted desperately to get out of this car. But I couldn’t know that we were moving. 

The City  
“Head down,” she ordered and I did what I was told. “Who are those people?” I asked. I recognized them, lanky, pale skin, big black eyes, large skeletal wings - they were pixies. Pixies are the guards of the 4th realm: the prison realm known for their high pitch scream. What were they do here?  
“Did they see us, Grandma?” I whispered. 

Grandma suddenly stopped the car. And I was breathing really hard from fear and sweating like crazy. I felt her swerve to the right down an alleyway, I think “I am going to leave the car and we are going to walk into the city. Remember follow me and do what I do. I know a way around so they won’t see us,” she opened the door. And my heart was racing.  
I quickly duck behind the car. And waved my wand casting an invisibility spell over me and Grandma. 

"AV" Grandma whispers so softly I could barely make out what she said. I desperately tried to remember what I heard about them. “Weren’t they that group whose sole purpose was to eradicate all vampires??” She nodded. No patrol. She waved at me to follow her. "Are you ready"?"Let’s go kill pixies". She smiles encouragingly and for once I wasn't shaking.


	10. Roses

3 days until Fayemageddon.  
Prince’s P.O.V.

We’ve been flying for hrs. None stop. With no bathroom breaks. And trust me when I say this it’s flying on a dragon isn’t as great as it sounds. Wesley’s scales are rough, scratchy, uncomfortable, and tough - just like the saddle. And then there’s the guy clinging to me in the backseat - Sammy, Finn’s best friend. He keeps drooling on me and mumbling in his sleep. I mean I can’t hear too well with the wind but I am pretty sure. Oh, and speaking of wind It’s loud and whipping past me, making my ears bleed. And my butt is numb.

But besides all that it’s great, Lorelei and Finn are flying right next to me. And Lorelei was doing summersaults next to me a moment ago. I looked at her enviously - Wish I could that. Stupid useless wings. Now she’s just flying.

Finn was not just casually flying backward. Once our eyes meet and I think I lingered too long because he turned his head away. Anyway, flying like that is not proper. You could really hurt yourself. 

We passed 2 Border Air Checks. And the lines were empty, nobody was there except the guards. Which makes sense since they probably evacuated the city by now. I wonder how my sister and father are doing? If they had gotten somewhere safe. They must have. 

Wesley whined and groaned. I scratched his head encouraging. “Hang in their buddy” I whispered. I could feel him quivering from the cold or maybe from exhaustion. I patted his forehead again and he snorted miserably. "Hang in their buddy!" I said yelling over the wind. I am sure he could hear me with his excellent dragon hearing. I could tell Lorelei and Finn were exhausted.  
But Finn refused to get on the Wesley. Partly due to fear and partly from pride - he didn’t want to admit he was tired. 

I squinted, I could see a wall anywhere the only thing I could see some clouds and a beautiful golden sunset. I just wanted to get the 3rd realm before we rest. Because we didn’t have much time left. But it would make sense to rest... 

I groaned. Finally, I just had enough of Sammy’s droll, so decided I kicked Sammy in the face with an elbow. He groaned. Rubbed his eyes with one hand and yawn. 

I reigned Wesley’s in and pointed over to ‘AirStop resting spot’. And they got the message. We made our way over there. Lorelei immediately snatched Sammy’s backpack which had all the food, extra clothing, and weapons from Dwight’s shop. 

And threw the bags of stuff in the middle of us in front of the campfire. And preceded to curl on the rock using Sammy’s backpack as a pillow without a single word. Sammy climbed on the same rock and used Lorelei’s thighs as a pillow. 

I glanced at them. I sat in front of the fire and with one flicker of my handset the wood ablaze. Finn plopped down next to me and laid his head on my lap. I wanted to object but he looked so tired so I let it be. I wanted to talk strategy but they all looked so dead tired I didn’t think it was best. 

I was wearing my regular jeans, a pink shirt under a purple hoodie, and red hightops. I glanced to my left Lorelei was weaning her usual White romper underneath mail chained armor. She looked like a female Knight. Her gray wand was casually tucked behind her hair and her hair in a long ponytail. And top of she wore a bulletproof flower crown - a neat little thing she got from her Grandma. Blessed that clever little flower fairy.

I glanced down at Finn. His olive skin was just covered in sweat. But he looked so pretty when he was sleeping, when he sleeping you could see his long lashes. I pinched one of his pointy ears. He groaned and turned on his side. He had had sunglasses, sunscreen, a black hat, ripped jeans, a navy button-up shirt, and boots.  
Even with the hat and the sunscreen, his face was badly sunburned. 

Wes snorted unhappily at Finn. If dragons could glare I am pretty sure he did. Wes sat on the edge of the platform keeping an eye out for attackers. 

I wondered. I will make it in time. Before nightfall. Before the 2nd day. I stared at the setting sun and wondered about what it’ll be like once this is all over and then that’s when I heard it. A terrifying high pitch scream.

My whole body rattled and every hair stood on edge. Finn sat up. And looked at me his sapphire eyes wide with fear, worry, and grogginess.  
I grabbed my sword. 

Chloe's P.O.V.  
I pile of bodies laid at our feet. I watched as the pixies evaporated into a pile back vapor leaving behind a greenish-black tar-like substance. Their bony wings left behind like grassy trophy in the world’s worst game prize. I quickly scanned the area, putting my ax in a shield, adrenaline still pumping in my veins. When we’re satisfied there was no-one else. Grandma singled to me to stay close and alert. 

I spelled the army of undead to go back to where they came from. I whispered to them in Latin, the language of the dead. And they marched uniformly back to where they came from. I waved my wand again and the ground to close up back again with a hiss and column of smoke.  
_________ Learn about ghouls ______  
Ghouls are my FAVORITE line of defense because well they are just fun to wield and they’re really SOO cool! They can spit burning green acid with dead-on accuracy, run through walls, and levitate  
Don’t worry the acid doesn’t melt the opponent into a pile of bones and guts but it does burns! (I know because I’ve been burned by a ghoul before.)  
And in our realm Ghouls look like hyenas with milky white eyes. They were so creepy cool! 

_______ END _____________________  
Dark energy coiled around my fingers tips. And disintegrated. I could feel a surge of energy course through my body like an electric shock. I love using dark magic. But someone warned me once that you can easily get addicted to power. I glanced at the messy piles of goo and wings and that Oops, I think I got a little too excited and overdid it. I dashed next to Grandma.  
And we ran into an alleyway. Breathing hard, right behind smelly old garbage. Eww, gross. I scanned my area. Still nobody. No guards the Pixies were probably calling their brethren so they’ll be more soon. But where are the people? Did father, Arthur, or the Council evacuate the city?  
Grandma eyed with worry. "What!" You wanted me to take them out" I hissed. She shook her head, her eyes fil  
led with shame, and worry. "Yeah, with-" she whispered yelled, gestured vaguely at my machete. She sighed "you know what's let go". "Dwight's place is over there behind the building," she gestured behind the building. 

I glanced at the Green sign that said: Mr. Tinker Antique shop. In the front window, it said open but the metal sheets were up protecting anyone from breaking via the window.  
“He’s still open!” Is he INSANE!!!" I said, bewildered. She laughed "Not as insane as the amount of magic you released on the pixies just now". She laughed softly. "You remind me of your mother. Anyway he has to stay there to protect his place it's his livelihood and people were probably raiding all the shops." I nodded "That makes sense".  
“Follow me!” She says. 

Nobody was in the city. Except for this poor guy wandering the roads. He looked like a patient that escaped from an asylum. His eyes were dilated,wild-looking, his jumpsuit just hanging off his body, and his feet bleeding. He looked like a rabid animal. I pointed my wand at him and he actually hissed and stumbled off. He ran off in the opposite of a small TV under his arms.  
The door was unlocked. Grandma glanced at me. Her eyes filled with worry. I held my ax up ready. The lights were off. The shelves were turned over. The glass front desk was shattered looked like someone had come here to find something and then looted some treasure. And then I saw something that caught my attention. A foot in the far end of the shop. 

I ran and there I found Dwight lying in front of the doorway. His eyes were wide and empty. His hands crossed over his chest. I checked his pulse, anyway and there’s was none.  
I didn’t know Dwight personally. I’ve seen his hanging around Finn and I knew they were brothers because they held some resemblance to each other. But never talked to him but he seemed like a really genuine, kind, kinda eccentric man - the type of person I would want to be friends with. Finn will be devastated, they were close.

“I wonder how my family and Acantha is doing?”, I muttered. “Oh, the poor dear”, Grandma muttered sadly.  
Grandma gently shrouded his eyes in a silk handkerchief she always carried. She gestured towards the other room. 

Everything was just like the other room. Things were shattered. Valuable items, weapons were stolen. I glanced at the floor. "What did she want me to look for, a secret door or something?-” I whispered to Grandma. 

And then I saw something flash before my eyes. I moved to a body-sized glass case that displayed Belle’s dress, from Beauty and the beast. Besides the dress was a shiny PINK rose in the case in another glass dome- yes PINK instead of red like in the movie. That’s got to be something.  
I called Grandma over. “Help me break the glass.” 

Pink rose just like brother’s Witch mark on his rest! Grandma told me to stand way back after grabbing my ax. The glass flew everywhere. I waved my wand and the glass disappeared.  
I tried to pull the rose. And felt a hard prick. Oww!! I muttered sucking my finger. I cut myself on a leaf. Dang, that thing sharp! 

In a sparkle of blue light, the rose disappeared. And the whole bottom of the glass case turned full circle and out revealed a large wood carved box engraved with depictions of something. 

My hair tingled. Grandma looked at me my grim, “where surrounded. Aren’t we. What a cliche”, I muttered. Grandma nodded. And I cursed.  
Putting my hands up in the air and Grandma mirrored my actions. The light from the flashlight blinded me and I squinted. 

What stood before us was an army of pretty angry pixies- and then again they always look angry so. In the middle of them stood a cloaked figure wearing black leather gloves, I recognized him from the meetings. "Faye Council Member X!!" I shouted in a mixture of disbelief, anger, and bewilderment.

Council Member X removed his hood to show his face. He had milky white skin like Snow White, icy blue hair, and shoulder-length dark blue hair. He smiled. His smile was genuine. But his eyes told a very different story. They looked traumatized like he was scared of a beating and tired and he had large bags under his eyes - like he had been kept prisoner for a long time. 

"You guys under arrest" he whispered timidly. The other Pixies looked annoyed like they were thinking, we have to guard this wimp. I just want to smack him every time he speaks.   
"But don't worry you have waffles!", he says cheerfully. Grandma and I looked at each other wearily.


	11. X

Day 2  
Prince's P.O.V.

After battling some a group of Gorgons. We have breakfast. And set off on our last leg of our journey with Finn STILL refusing to get on Wesley - despite him still being tired. And me, managing to convince Sammy to sit laying down on Wes- which isn’t safe. He could easily slip and fall and plummeted to his death. But I was tired of clinging to me and drooling on my shoulder at that point. So I didn’t care. Finn shook his head at me and gave me a very disapproving look. I just roll my eyes at him. 

And truth be told that is exactly what happened and I don’t even notice Sammy sliding off Wesley until Finn alerted me. But he’s already fallen off by the time I notice. He doesn’t even utter a single yelp because he was still asleep. I suppose the idea of Sammy falling, flailing his long noodle arm would have been funny but only if Wesley hadn’t dived and caught him and almost lost all my lunch. Finn laughed at me after I puked. And I gave him the finger. And Sammy looked confusingly around not understanding anything. 

I squinted. I could see a large gray wall in the distance. Wesley's wings came out and stabilized ready to land soon. Everyone else looked calm, maybe even a little exhausted. Meanwhile, I was growing uneasy. I heard the 4th realm makes you go crazy, you start to hallucinate hearing dead loved ones if you stay there long enough.

I looked back at my comrades. Sam was passed out. Lorelei's eyes were struggling to stay open and her hair stuck up in every direction making her look like a porcupine. And Finn looked exhausted, in lots of pain, and sunburned - he looked like a damn lobster. And meanwhile, I was sweating like crazy, nauseous, and there was a throw up on my sweater. This was my team that I was supposed to save the world with. How reassuring?

Wesley landed on a space. Lorelei collapses into a cold granite. And Sammy just sat there stunned, like he can’t believe he made it. Only Finn was by my side. I gently place my forehead against his as a thank you. And I feed him a carrot. With a satisfied snort, he disappeared in the dust of sparkly red.  
So much for the line of defense. “WESLEY!!!” I shouted in disbelief. “Come back, boy! Come here, boy!” But Wesley you can kiss my butt!! And flew away leisurely without a care in the world. Unbelievable!!  
Finn just shook his head and laughed at me. “How we supposed to get back now?!” I asked. Finn just shrugged “Somehow. I don’t know. Worry about that later.” I glared at him, “Not a reassuring answer”, I said sarcastically. He shrugged. I huffed at him impatiently. 

The two troll guards that stood guard and were now just staring at us looking a little bored and a little intrigued. Like they decided we weren’t the harmful looking sorts. They were dressed up in black military-grade protection gear. And had long spears in one hand. One was just standing there.  
We must have looked ridiculous to him Finn burnt and gazing at the wall with such a starstruck expression, for some reason. And Lorelei passed out wearing full-on armor with hair sticking up everywhere and flower tiara skewed to the side. And me, covered in puke- how terribly embarrassing. Yes, I can imagine we looked ridiculous to the guards. 

I tried for my diplomatic smile. “Hey, gentleman. How are you this morning”?” I say not stepping too close to them out of courtesy. 

The Troll on the left just grunted. I think she says ‘Good’. The troll on my right nodded, "Fine. And does your party” He says gesturing to everyone. “Do they all wish to enter the 4th realm; the Prison realm, the home of our Dark Master." I nodded eagerly, breathing a sigh of relief, I thought they were gonna fight or take from us. But this was easier than I thought.

“Then go right away. But first, you and you’re..." he said waving a form in my face. "Members must sign this”, I took it and glanced at me. Finn handed me a pen. “It’s just for legal purposes, Our Master does not to be held responsible if you die, lose your mind, or kill each other or vice versa.". He pointed to lines for us to sign. We all signed this. 

He gestures towards Lorelei. "I mean EVERYONE! Get this sack of potatoes off the ground so she can sign papers!" He snapped his fingers. I jogged over to host her up and tell her to sign these papers. She’s still very groggy and I don’t think she heard any of it. And then she promptly vomited on me. I shudder, I can feel my nose hair burning again.

The troll wrinkled her nose, waving a hand over her nose. The troll boy didn't even flinch when I handed the paper to him. I gently tapped my foot impatiently but he didn’t seem to notice it. He looked at it and squinted.  
“And where do I know you three from?" And I guess he meant Lorelei, me, and Finn not Sammy. Finn says and I know exactly what he was thinking ah, finally a possible fan. How lovely. The girl Troll grunted and screeched loudly (I didn’t even know trolls could that). as if to say, they are Princes obviously. She rolled her at him. He smiled and it was like a light bulb moment “You are princes aren’t you!” He smiled as if proud of himself.

Finn smiled “Yes, I am Prince Adelio Finn, of the Brookshire; the 3rd realm. And my purple fuzzball friend is Prince David II Pete, of the 2nd realm, Fayesborrow; the 2nd realm. And these are our friends; Lorelei Grimm and Sammy Alvaro.” Finn says with a proud tone. Yeah, he’s enjoying this alot.

The troll grinned, shaking his hand vigorously, “ I am a HUGE fan of yours!!!” He says joyfully. The troll girl grabs his arms and speaks loudly. He growls impatiently “Like, no, Helga...” She bellowed angrily. He rolled his eyes, ‘Okay fine”. And grunts and monotonously tells us, “My sister say, she thinks you both a very handsome and that you look better in person than on the screen!” I blush, I never get used to compliments made by my fans. The troll girl beams at us; I didn’t even know trolls could smile. I am learning a lot today!

Finn grins “Why to thank you, Helga. I think me and Prince can both agree that you are quite beautiful too. She blushes and looks away shyly. “What, no, your too kind, Prince. But my sister is-” she elbows her brothers in the stomach and he groans. 

I cough “Finn, we should be going. We have a long journey ahead of us,” I said smiling politely. Finn looks at me quickly and then at the door. Sammy is pacing in front of while whistling Katy Perry, Fireworks song merrily. And Lorelei was still snoring on the bail of hay.

“Yes, yes, we will. But first, have you actually meet the Dark Master and you know he lives here for sure??” Finn asks looking like an excited little kid who meets his idol for the very first time. The troll boy nods “Yes, and yes he does. I’ve to meet him a few times for work purposes”. “What’s he like?” Finn asks.

“Finn, Finn!!” I yell impatiently tugging at his sleeves. He glared at me and then I point to the sky where a herd of angry looking dragons is heading our way. His expression sours. I quickly grab Lorelei and we make a run for it. 

The last thing I hear is a horde of dragons bellowing and their powerful wings flapping towards us. The sound of metal bagging on granite and then nothing. Complete darkness. 

Chloe's P.O.V.

Ugh, my head hurt. I squint and look around. And then at my waist. I appear to be strapped to a metal chair. I look around inside an old-fashioned operating room. Cool. Didn’t I come here with someone? Oh, yes that’s right. I come here with Grandma. Where is she? I looked next to me. And squinted, the light hurts my eyes. 

Grandma. "GRANDMA!!" I gasp. She doesn't respond. Her neck is to the side. Blood dripping from her ears. Her sea-green hair messy and everywhere else. I start to sob softly. “Grandma, you can’t leave me here...” I muttered tears streaming my eyes, stinging my cheeks. 

"The poor thing."I jolt when I hear that voice. I recognize it, Council Member X. I glare at him. But he isn’t looking at me he’s looking at Grandma with a sad expression. But why he was the one that killed her! I glare at him. And he looks meets my gaze and then looks at the grounds. 

“Why didn’t you kill HER! She didn’t do anything WRONG! yOU IDIOt! I yell with venom. He flinches cowering into the corner. “I had to…” he whispers “She was going to tattle on me if I didn’t. I couldn’t let her do that! They already hate me s-so much. They hate me and punish me all the time. I couldn’t go through that again! So I put her to sleep! It’s okay, she’s just asleep!” He looks at me as if he wants me to tell him that it’s okay that I am not angry. 

“YOU IDOT!!!” I scream. And I don’t even know why. I guess it just felt good to scream or maybe just because I wanted to hurt with my words and knowing I did would satisfy me. He looked at the door as someone was going to barge in and yell at him for not being quiet. 

I coughed loudly. Ugh, what is the strange liquid I am tasting? Taste like strawberries and armpit. She smiled hopefully like I would stop screaming now. I wanted to smack his stupid little face. 

"Those pixies were so rough with her they hit her a bunch of times but she strong and wouldn’t let them take you without a fight. And then when she got here the portal did something bad to her it made her sleepy. But she yelled and yelled, she told me that her Grandson was going to come in and k-kill us all and that I’ll be sorry I ever took you guys. So I p-put her to sleep. But didn’t mean," Council Member X says meekly. Looking at me like I was going to kick him and maybe I will. 

"Idiot. Why you even do this?"I asked my mouth tasting like strawberries and armpit. “And what did you do to me, why does my mouth taste like strawberry and armpit!” I glare at me. He smiles at me sympathetically.

“Oh, that was just a little serum”, he sighs. "I just wanted to help people. That’s all I ever wanted to do. But the Council members tell me I am weak and that I can never help people because I am shy and dumb…” He says almost wistfully. 

He wrinkles her nose, “And they think they are mean dumb-dumbs. Anyway...” His voice sounds small and almost childlike. He wipes her nose. "This is the only way I can help, I am sorry", He says genuinely and then hands me a mirror that weighs a ton. 

I gasp. I’ve changed! I finally look my age! 16 possibly older. My face looks more mature and had lost all my baby fat. And my eyes! They look proportional to my face. Not like they are going to bulge out of my sockets anymore. I wasn’t wearing contacts instead I was wearing my glasses now you could clearly see my green eyes.  
And my hair was longer, curler, and completely red. I look just like mom when dad meets her. I look down at my chest. I have boobies now. COOOL! 

And I looked down at my outfit. Eww, what I am wearing. Someone (likely CouncilMember X) had put me on me this hideous green tank top, jeans, and combat boots. Ugh, gross. I look like Poison Ivy, eww.

Councilmember X blushes to fiddle with his fingers. “It was the only outfit I had.” I wrinkle my nose. Weirdo. 

"Stay. I am going to get your lunch". He pointed to the door. "Stay," he says. Does he know I can’t go anywhere because I am tied to a chair? Next to my possible dead grandma. Bastard, I mustered. "Yeah, alright and don’t make a sound! And s-sorry it won’t be waffles I don’t have any!! 

“LET ME GO!!!" I screamed as the door shut. Not leave me in here, I start to sob.

THE FAYE Council MEMBERS.(Fun facts)  
They were created by Fairbeard. From clouds and his essence.  
They all have powers. Council Member V has x-ray vision, Council Member Y has super strength, Council Member Z has the ability to speak to animals. And X??? I don’t know what powers he has exactly.  
V is an Elf, Y is a Dryad, Z is a unicorn, and X is a Faye.


	12. Forever

Prince's P.O.V. 

The Prison realm is literally nothing like imagined or heard of. I kinda imagined this realm to be like well, hell, where you’re surrounded by complete darkness, hopeless, alone, and completely overwhelmed by your surroundings. A place where horrible monsters are just milling around waiting for an opportunity to pounce on you and tear you limb from limb. A place where you always have to watch your back. And there sense of complete and utter chaos and despair with no light, no direction. 

You know I am completely void of justice and order. Except it is nothing like the stories and nothing like I imagined. This place is utterly void of monsters (maybe because they all escaped). And were surrounded by a little bit of light. Sort of, there had to be a light source behind this fog. 

I look behind me. Where did Sam and Lorelei go? I wonder. I looked at Finn, and his face was covered in sweat, and he took off his sunglasses, so I could now see his sapphire eyes clearly even through the fo, and his eyes were filled with weariness, caution, and sadness, and because he was a vampire, his skin had begun to heal quickly. 

I reach out my hand to his and he takes it. And we start to walk. "What now?" I said my voice sounded too loud in the empty forest, I presume. My heart was pounding. “So where would he be? And where are the others?” I whispered. Finn just shrugged “ I don’t know, you ask too many questions. Let's just keep walking.” Finn says tugging my arms. 

"Then what else would rather talk about??!" I whispered yelled. Finn shrugs "what are you going to do after you abdicate?” Finn asks Cooley, looking around no doubt for the monsters that might pop up and attack us. “I don’t know what you care about that?!?” I asked. “I was just worried. It doesn’t look like you have any plans, you dropped out of college, you refused to work, you refused to do anything. Just so I can piss your dear old dad.” Finn says matter a factly.

“Are you saying I am childish, Finn???” I asked incredulously. Letting go of his hands. “You are one to talk!” I said, “You are the one that ghosted me FOR YEARS because I rejected you back in Junior year!” You haven’t spoken to me for years and the ONLY reason you did IS that you wanted me to play hero and save the world with you! Because you want to prove to everyone that you are not a monster like everyone thinks you are! You are incredibly childish and insecure!!” I yelled not even caring about whatever monsters or dozens of monsters that were hearing us right now.

Finn just looked at me deadly calm, “Are you done. Do you feel better with your little tantrum?” I glared at him.“FINE! I admit I am childish but so are you. And excuse me if I care about your well being! I am sorry if I offend you anyway by CARING about you, you little brat!”

I glared. And walked on. “NO, no don’t YOU dare give ME the cold shoulder!” Finn yelled at me. And then a roar stopped us dead in our tracts. We both look in the direction of the voice. A giant purple dragon was now talking in our dialect and looking at us with the most annoying face. (I didn’t know dragons could speak our language??) 

“You are both childish! Now makeup and fess up!” a female dragon looked at us with a sour expression. “Is the dragon talking to us?!” I said to no in particular. Wait, is that Wesley??” Wesley looked at me with an expression well no duh expression.

I was so stunned that MY dragon was talking Faye-ish and that he was actually a She. I mean wow, anyway I was stunned by everything that the only thing I could muster was: “You're a girl WESLEY?!!” She rolled her eyes at me like, Duh. Moron. Finn looked at me, “ I told you so”. I rolled my eyes at him. 

“I thought Y’ALL had already Made UP ALREADY! Patched everything up like days ago! PRINCE, honestly I thought you forgave him for ghosting you for a few yrs - wish I’ll admit I agree with the master, I don’t think it was very cool of you to do that since he saved you and but...”

She says looking at Finn, “I thought YOU FORGAVE my idiot master (And at this point I wasn’t very offended that she called because everyone calls me that) for REJECTING you in front of the school. I mean come on that was YRS AGO! Stop acting like winning children!” Finn looked at her bitterly “Well, I thought I did... But I am still so salty about it even”.

“And YOU!” She says looking “I just can’t even with YOU! WHY you dense, master, did it ever occur to you, the REAL reason you're so angry at Finn is that you maybe have feelings for him that you know aren’t of the friendship type manner. You know that actually likes Finn like that!” She said that in a tone like she was explaining something to a kindergartener. I blushed. 

“Well.. I uh.”I stammered. Finn looked at me a look that I couldn’t quite understand. Wesley huffed puffing out a small column of smoke.“Whatever! I guess that’s not important right. Considering we all die at any moment today. I coughed, I felt like Zeus when Hephaestus split open his head and he gave birth to Athena; my head hurt. “Anyway, onward?” I said looking hopefully at Wesley.

She shook her head puffing out of scales. “No, not another inch forward until y’all kiss and makeup!” She said. And I choked on my own spit “y-you can’t make us do that!”. And that’s when Finn pulled me into a long and passionate kiss. I was even expecting it. 

“Dammit! I didn’t think you’d actually do that!”Wesley snarled. I felt like my brain exploded. “I should have taken a photo of it for Lorelei! She would be like Oh, my GODS, my OTP! I would have been like yeah, I was there. And she's like Lucky!…” Wesley blabbered on and on. And Finn just smiled at her. I like it …. 

After that Wes (I guess I have to rename her now) anyway she walked proudly next to us like she finally accomplished something really great like winning an Oscar or Grammy. I could tell even without looking at us that she was very smug about it.

“So Wes have you always been able to understand and speak or language?” Finn says to Wesley and that brought me to the present. Wesley looked at him “Yeah, always, I just never really felt like talking with y’all.” 

“Can all dragons understand us?” I asked Wesley. Finn was just staring at me now like he found my face really intriguing like a work of art or something. His stares were making me uncomfortable but I decided to ignore him.

“Beau can... I don’t know about the others. I don’t really socialize with other dragons too much. I just don't think it's a very expected thing in our erm- culture to do that sort of thing,” she says, a little disappointed.

“Where did all the monsters go?” she asked. “They probably escaped?” I shrugged.

“Do you hate me, Wesley?” Finn asked. And she laughs which, for your information, sounds like a deep, low roar of an engine “Aww, you the great tsundere Finn cares about the opinions of a humble fire breathing dragon that’s cute. No, I don’t I am just messing with you. I just want to see if you're good enough for my master’s. 

Lorelei's P.O.V. 

One minute, I was being carried like a sack of potatoes through a giant gate inscribed with the ancient text. And then the next I am lying in bed. My mouth tasted like the dirt that I had probably facepalmed into it when I landed. It explains the killer headache I have. Sammy was lying next to me bobbing his head to whatever music he was listening to on his head photos. He was all patched but in other ways. He gave me a cheerful wave that meant good morning or good afternoon likely looking at the sun.

I tried to get up and I almost passed out. I cough, I threw up a little in my mouth. But I managed to walk myself over to a wheelchair and wheel myself out. None of the dryads nurses even glanced my way likely because they were already dealing with a bunch of injured sick soldiers. I made my way outside of the camp. I squinted when the sunlight hit my face. Oww. How long had I been out and where am I?

Luckily I am still wearing my chain mail but my white romper had been changed for something clean like a white baggy shirt and gray sweats- I think from Sammy’s bag. I tried to yell for Sammy to come outside but I ended up a coughing fit. One of the dryads wheeled me back in. Despite my loud and probably obnoxious protests. 

She wheeled my back and gently tossed me into the bed. “Where am I?” I asked after she gave me water. But instead of answering the nurse was urged elsewhere to tend to the needs of some fellow in way worse shape than I was. But my familiar voice answered me.

“You’re in the Inbetween,” the familiar voice says. I squinted “Marty??” I forced my eyes wide open even though they just wanted to go to sleep. He smiled warmly at me and his eyes were filled with worry. With his olive skin, freckles, and hair that looked like cotton candy, he looked just like his older sister, Candy- the woman who had been like a mother to us all. I wondered if she was doing well? 

“What happened? How long have I been unconscious?”I asked. “Rest.” He says gently but firmly. “No,” I said stubbornly. “No? Very well, in short Pixies captured the capital, our connection to the mortal realm has been caught off. It doesn’t look good down there...” he said bleakly. 

“ And how did I get here?” I asked. “You and Sammy fell from the sky. I was there. We picked y’all up and carried you here. Could you both are immortal ‘cause you’d both be dead right now?” He laughed like that the idea of going SPLAT was funny to him. I was personally hurt by his reaction. 

I pouted. Which made him smile, “I am kidding. It’s not funny”. I blushed. After that, he insisted that I rest up and finally I decided I would pretend to go to sleep but then sneak out when he wasn’t looking but as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. 

It was morning when I woke up again.  
I managed to wake Sammy back smacking his head with a pillow and grabbed my wand; which is now snapped in a half. I toss it aside in the garbage. Sammy groaned and yawned following sleepy after me. His hospital gown was covered in drool. In the dim light of the rising sun. I felt oddly calm and serene. Which is weird because you know. 

I looked around. The Inbetween was just as impoverished and downtrodden as I imagined it would be. Rows of run-down haunted-looking townhomes and shops. People are milling around looking pretty at ease considering all that happening and then again these people have been through worse so one little Fayemaggeddon wouldn’t damper their collective spirits. There were all sorts of people- I mean hybrids, trolls, elves, fayes, weak and sad pixies. That has been forced away from their homes, from their families all forced to live here because society did not deem them as ‘normal’ by our society. 

Since this was the Inbetween; it existed between the 2nd and 3rd, well sorta. It was on edge of the 3rd realm a few feet away from the rainbow bridge that connected them both. I could actually clearly see it from here. I wondered if they even bothered to stay here when they could escape and leave this horrible place. 

Sammy looked around like he was completely unfazed by everything. Like the hungry-looking kids begging on the streets, and the giant trench with soldiers ( I say the word soldier, loosely but it was more like minute men; a ragtag group of men assembled with no prior military training) milling around eyeing the horizons wearily, or the sick and the medical tent that horribly disfigured men that gave their lives to fight for our country was just a thing he’d see this scene every day. He was terribly numb to it all. 

A male pixie nurse looked up as after telling his guys where to wheel in an injured soldier. I’ll admit I wasn’t proud of the fact that I flinched away when I saw him walk towards us and that my first reaction was to clutch my stuff and then I remembered I didn’t have anything.

I greatly disliked pixies after having to fight them back in middle and high school. He spoke to me in Latin- which I don’t understand. He repeats it in English, "I will treat you over there.” He gestures towards the tent and we had just left. I tried to tell him that I am fine but he kept insisting. But I am limping so I don’t think I sound too convincing he definitely didn’t look like he was convinced. 

And that’s when I heard a soft faint noise. What is that? I looked behind me to where a group of 20 or so kids was playing a game with me. And that’s when the whole world turned dark. I got up and my ears were ringing. There is distant shouting and fumbling but I can’t hear everything clearly. “What happened?” I say groggy, my voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

I sit up and touch my head and I am bleeding. My helmet is laying somewhere behind. And there’s a giant, MASSIVE tree standing there where I was just a moment ago. Its long branches are extended, covering us completely till you can’t see the sky. “Where’s Sammy? He was with me a moment ago”, I said groggily. The last thing I see is the doctor surrounded by the kids playing games before I blacked out again. 

Sammy

Chloe's P.O.V. 

Grandma's dead. Dwight died. And everyone who isn't dead now is at this very moment, is going to die in a matter of hrs. And Father's probably dead. So is Arthur, maybe even Mrs. Brooks and baby Jack. I start to sob uncontrollably then I start to scream (so loud I even scare myself). And this incredible stupid moron isn’t even to me and is bringing back more food. Like food matters right now! He won’t even LISTEN to me! 

I am huffing and puffing. I am fuming with anger when he comes back. No, I am fuming mad. And Council Member X is back with the pie. When he hears me scream, he drops the pie and covers his ears. Next thing I know my vision goes red.

Agnes's P.O.V.

My daughter doesn't remember what happens next. Because I erased her memory. As her guardian angel, I watch over and protect her and sometimes I erase her memories when need be- only when necessary, although papa doesn’t really like it when I do that. It’s one of the perks of being an angel. Papa is going to be royally mad that I intervene with the living but oh well. He doesn’t scare me. 

What happens next? Chloe's scream throws him across the wall and finds him there. It's so ear-piercing that all he can do is just clutch his ears. And Chloe's still screaming when her chair starts to levitate. You can actually see the sound waves pinning him to the ground. Her arms turn completely black and her purple magic surrounds her making it look like you were looking at her aura but no it was just her magic, her eyes turning purple, her wings extending also blindingly white.

She wiggled around in her chair and with one small motion of her fist she free. She kicked the chair away and it hit the wall making a large dent right next to Council Member X. He yelped loudly, thrashing around, trying to break free of her grasp.  
With one swift motion; and I don’t think the move was entirely conscious. The ground split open and our spirits rose shot up from the ground. That will probably leave a giant crack.

And with one strong kick of her back legs, she glided towards her victim, with her long black claws ripped her poor victim’s head and tossed it away like it was garbage now. And then fell on to the floor, passing out blood dripping from her nose. Council Member X slumped down on the far wall.  
The lights suddenly turn back on suddenly. I stand over her body. I know I should be concerned as her mother, that she so calmly killed that poor boy but I’ve seen her do worse - so none of it really phases me at this point.

I was so proud of her. Terrifying- yes, she was terrifying but she was also strong and brave. “I love you”, I whisper. Touching my lips to her cheek. 

I touch her forehead and let all my warm, fuzzy feelings and happy memories envelop me. I give her all my good memories. The first time I met David, the first time I held her in my arms, the first day I heard Prince speak - those were memories I will cherish forever. I don’t know if she can see them or if she even remembers the memories-probably not. But I hope she knows I love her and her brother and that I am always thinking of them. 

I decided to risk my papa being angry with me and carry her out the door.


	13. The Dark Prince

Prince's P.O.V.  
After a few hrs of awkwardness where I literally try to look anywhere and everywhere else to avoid looking at Finn. We finally made it - to the fortress of doom; that sorta looked like our middle-school. 

The fortress is what you’d expect, a worn-down ancient castle, large torches burning greek fire on either side of a large creaky draw bridge underneath glowing sparkly blue water, swimming in the water you can see large prehistoric-like alligators with long black bodies and white eyes.

After a moment of silence and unexpected suspense as we wait for the stupid draw bridge to lower.  
The first thing we come face to face with a hideous 17-foot tall dragon with green eyes and black scales and purple underbelly. 

We proceed to fight him, Wes burrels straight into him, grabbing him by the neck, and is kicking and scratching at him after a long tussle the other dragon managed to throw Wes across the room, while I blasted him with some fire magic and Finn throws a bunch of spells at him.

But then I mistake of not paying attention and the other dragon slaps me with his tail, I pass out, he picks me up and swallows me before anyone can react. 

And that’s how I get eaten by a dragon. Being inside the belly of the dragon is smelly, dark, and terrible. Luckily I don’t stand there for long because Finn blasts the belly of the beast with magic, he throws me, and then Wesley barrels into him and pins him slamming him into the wall a few times. And Finn flies up to the dragon’s head and slashes the dragon’s head clean off. And it falls into to the floor right now. 

Meanwhile, I am sputtering and rolling myself around the walls trying to get this disgusting mess off me - I am going to smell like an inside of a dragon for weeks great.  
Finn meanwhile watching me rolling around the wall. Finally, he wrinkles his nose and then says not so helpfully says, “How could you be so distracted back there? You’ve fought monsters like that one for yrs and yet you make such a rooky mistake just now. How absolutely disappointing and embarrassing - I am embarrassed for you.” He shook his head at me - I think. I am trying so desperately to 

Meanwhile, Wes, my beloved dragon, was just poking her talons at the dead dragon head and snorts moving away from it like it’s some sort of contagious disease and then snorts wildly as if to say eww, eww, Ewwiee! Get this thing away FROM ME! Eww, the blood’s all over me NOW. Ugh, gross, she fake gags. And then she decides it’s just too disgusting to look at anymore, SO she picks it up and chucks it outside. Like one would do with a trash bag. And then precedes to do that with the rest of the dragon body

I will feel like I need to hose myself off, “Well, excuse me...” I respond in the corner of my eye I can see Wesley throwing the other dragon head out the door like a trash bag. “If I don’t train fight monsters every day as you do! So I am a little out of practice! I mean come on Finn you should have figured this would happen!” I gestured widely to our surroundings, “before you decided to take me on this dumb mission!” Finn glares at me walking straight up to me and was now almost nose to nose.

“ If you think my mission was dumb. Then why did you even agree to go?!” He yelled spit sprinkling my face. “Because I didn’t want you to die!” “You clearly have proven that you can’t even protect yourself. How you supposed to protect me! I am clearly a much better fighter than you and I am the one that safe your face to face.”

“Well, I-I don’t, I figured you’d better with someone to watch out for you. I didn’t want you to go alone.” I say feeling the angry leave me suddenly. And Finn’s glare loosens up.  
He looks down at the floor for a moment and then at me, “Fine, I guess your right. I do feel a bit better knowing I have a little support, you know someone to have my back, even though it’s from a terrible fighter,” he rubs his neck. 

I glared at him, “Now, I just feel like your gloating?” He smirks “maybe a little” and I walk away from him. “How come on Prince, you have everything! Let me have a least one!”, and I smile a bit. 

Wes who had just been staring at us while we were arguing. Occasionally licking her paws, was just staring at us, judging us. Decided she was done waiting for us and makes herself smaller again so she can walk down the narrow dark pathway. Finn grabs a torch and a light the palm of my hand on fire. 

Finn sniffs, “We need to get you changed. You reek”. “Hey, well Sammy had all the spare clothes, and do you see Sammy anywhere? No. Well, unless, you have a better suggestion then I am keeping my shirt on.”. There’s a pause “I wasn’t suggesting that. Maybe I did THINK about it BUT that’s only because you reek”. “Yes, I am sure you did,” I said cheekily. 

“Okay, you know. Go change.” He threw an extra shirt for me. I caught it with my face. And it reeks of sweat but at least it doesn’t smell like vomit.

We walk 20 more feet until Finn grabs my wrest and pulls me back. I looked won and the giant stairway down. Leading to Tartarus perhaps? Finn fishes something out of his pocket. And drops it, we all watched. I strain my ears, I didn’t hear it touch the ground. That’s great. I am gonna stay positive.

“Well, After you Finn”, I say patting his back. He looks at me with shame, “coward”. I pat Wesley on the back, “You stay”. She snorts nervously. I don’t know if she couldn’t speak anymore or if she just didn’t want to but I was glad. Hearing her suddenly speak was unnerving. “I’ll be fine. I have Finn”. She looks unimpressively at him. Finn gives her a thumbs up. She snorts. I kiss her nuzzle and then I am off. With Finn in the lead.

After a thousand steps, we are almost to the end, when we hear it. Faint screeching. We look back. Pixies? No Gremlins. We start to run. They claw at us and scratching us all over while we run and I desperately shoot them with columns of fire but they are relentless clawing at my skin and arms and legs- it hurts so bad my eyes are watering and my face and legs hurt like hell. 

Finn yelps as he falls and I fall on top of them and then we start to tumble down the stair. And I just sorta go half-unconscious half-conscious and I can hear Wesley distantly in the back somewhere.

Finally, Wesley scorches down and fries the little suckers to puts and then nuzzles me and lifts me with her nose, “shush, shush, Wes I am going to sleep now.” But she wasn’t letting me have that. I groaned, touching my head, Finn smacks me in the arm, which had to hurt him as much as it hurt me. “Are you seeing what I am seeing?” I groaned again “Yeah, me in pain. He shakes me harder, I felt like my brain was moving around in my skull, “I am also in pain. Thanks for asking and no that’s what I meant”. “Ugh, sorry,” I lift myself even though all my body parts are screaming in pain. 

My eyes fixate on a box “Am I hallucinating is that I giant wood carved box with a giant rose on the lid”. “It’s glowing?” I look at Finn at first I think he’s got brain damage or something. But then I look at it, “Oh it is. I am gonna open it.” He looks at me like I have grown three heads “I am gonna do it!” 

Unknowingly to them. Chloe was the one that teleported her magic. Which almost drained her of all her magic. 

I grab the box and he puts his hand over my hand. “Together?” I offered my hand to him. He looks at it full of fear. “It’s okay, I got you”. With his hand in mine. We open it together.  
And when I do. I don’t know if I am imagining it but I feel like the pink light is getting brighter, and brighter. Till I have no choice but to look away. Have I mentioned how much I hate magic, why are there always bursts of bright light? It hurts and it’s so blinding. 

I blink. I look over and Finn looks fine. Sweaty and gross but fine. I look around and we are in a room - no a hallway, gold frame oil painting, gold frame mirror and white marble table with a pottied tulips (my favorite), decorate the cream-colored hallway, dark red rug, giant archway double doors.

And I man with long black hair slick back, olive skin, dark pupils. He was glaring at us and holding a pocket watch like he had been waiting for us to arrive for hrs. He looks familiar where have I seen this man before? In a movie. Dark energy coals around him forming a small halo around his waist. 

And then suddenly I recognize him. "YOU!!" I scream. Making Finn’s wake up, his eyes pop open wide but still dazed. He looks around dazed. "YOu! You are the man that KIDNAPPED Finn all those years ago!!" I scream ready to charge at but then I realize I am too tired and my legs are too weak so I just yell: Answer me! You devious. Why did you do that to Finn! Finn looks at me then at him. His eyes wide, he gasps. He no doubts, recognizing him. 

He smirked “What do you want an apology? You’re not gonna get one. Anyway, he’s ready to see you know?” He gestures to the door lazily. 

Suddenly the air gets colder. I shiver. But Finn being a vampire doesn’t feel cool ever. I gasp it looks just like Finn’s study. Tall bookshelves, same rug, fireplace, even the same couches with the same blankets. The only glaring difference is the portrait. Finn’s study doesn’t have one. And this one does. And it’s of us. 

Standing shoulder to shoulder is me and Finn in what looks like to be a royal portrait. I look older more serious but still me. And I am thankfully not sporting a beard or earrings. 

My hair is still purple but’s not long, curly, and cute like now it’s like my modern style; my dad’s style. I am wearing a white formal military attire decorated with metals (even though I never completed my military service like every other male heir to the throne). Next to my slender frame (and you can tell I was definitely working out I am not the flabby mess I am today ) is Finn looks the same former military attire, his suit is black, though and he’s wearing a crown. He the most disturbing thing is he has a beard and his stud earing are GONE. He looks more mature, older, he still has the devious smile on his lips. You can see his fangs a bit. He looks hot. 

“You look good”, Finn wrinkles his nose in disdain. “Well, at least you still look like YOU. I look like a poster boy for a perfect King. You just regain your originality, as whereas I do not,” he says objectively. 

I snorted “No, no. You Look Good. And I do NOT. “By the way where are you?” As the situation dawn on me. Suddenly there is laughter in front of us.

"Oh, I’m sorry, I am just so excited to meet you guys. You don’t know how long I have waited," the mysterious figure says, snapping his fingers and the painting is gone.  
Then suddenly he stops in front of me. He’s tall and lean. He has olive skin, bright sapphire blue eyes, and wavy purple hair. He looks up at me and it’s like I can see my face reflecting in me.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. “What,” I say. He smiles sheepishly “I am sorry, I know this is alot to take in. Sit, sit, let’s talk Dad’s.” And we do. He offers us tea. Finn takes the tea and drinks it but I politely decline. 

“So I’ll start from the beginning. So, I decided to go back in time because I was curious I wanted to see you guys when you were little you guys always talking about how you guys meet and the monsters you defeated together. But then I ended up being captured by the bad guys and stuck in this genie bottle. I tried to break free a bunch of times but I just can’t get out.” he shrugged helplessly.

I want to hug him. But this call is a trap by the Council or something I don’t know. I don’t even if what he saying is true. I mean he bears a great semblance to us but.  
“Was that you in the dream the cloaked figure. Were you trying to tell us you were stuck in this box?” I ask. He nodded sadly. 

“Well, what I stupid plan. He gets that from you”, Finn says. I punch him in the shoulder “Shut up not helpful,” I say sending him a message that said be nice, stupid.  
“So you aren’t the Key to killing what we are going to face. So basically we came here for nothing”, Finn sits up and rubs his temple.

‘The Dark Prince’ looks to the ground sadly. “I am sorry, I did have the weapon but I sort of lost it. I went into that hallway.” he points outside. “And it seems to be some sort of black hole it sucked the sword right of my hand. “I am sorry.” Finn looks at him “And are sure that’s the very weapon, the ONLY weapon powerful enough, the only thing ABLE to kill the opponent I and Prince are going to face TODAY”.

“Y-yes???” I looked back at Finn then at DP. He looks so downtrodden and Finn looks so rightfully pissed off. “So basically you screw up and I am wasting our VERY valuable time here! I brought us all the way here for NOTHING!”

“Finn! Calm down! Clearly, DP didn’t mean to screw up as bad as he did! And clearly, we were both wrong about our gut instinct telling us to come here. But’s lets focus on a positive. We still have time. And maybe it’s out there who knows. The only thing I know is that yelling at each other isn’t going to solve anything”

Finn is pacing back in forth, “How do you know that Prince?!” I grab his hand put my head to his and rest my hand on my shoulder. And I stay there until he calms down.  
When he looks up at me. And for a moment his sapphire eyes dazzle me. I shake my head the Dark Prince is gazing at us. I blush and pull away from him. 

“Do you still have your swords? Maybe it’s out there somewhere out there?!!” He asked desperately like he didn’t want us to be mad at him. I shook my head “No I gave it away to Sammy. I figured he needed it more then.” I say sheepishly. Finn glared at me. 

“Well, it was nice meeting um...DP?” I said awkwardly because I didn’t know. “You too”, He smiles at me, and his eyes sparkle. “But as much I would stay and ask you more questions?!” I laughed. “We are kinda pressed on time. Can you at least lead us out?"I asked gently eying Finn.

He looked like he wanted to strangle our future son and so it’s probably best we leave as quickly as possible. Even though I wanted to stay and ask him so many questions. I had still so many questions. I will still very confused, how did he get there? Who was the other dude? Why did kidnap Finn?? (probably to protect him) I don’t know it was all strange and weird. But maybe it’s best don’t know because it’s my future. OUR future the one will create together. Ugh, this so weird and sweet and weird. Yeah, mostly just weird. 

He nods solemnly. "That's easy," he touches the wall murmuring an incantation. And his body begins to emanate a soft orange and his eyes turn white. And his wings! He has TWO sets. One orange one and behind them black bat wings - like Finn’s. He extends his arms towards us and Finn grabs my hands. And Finn grabs his arms.

I close my eyes and for a moment I get a glimpse of his memories and mine. I reading to him in the future, learning to ride a bike with Finn falling, and then Finn putting bandages on me and telling me I all be okay, DP surrounding by us and siblings on his tenth birthday.

Then we’re outside the gates. The Troll siblings were looking bewilderedly at us: Like how did they survive. And Wesley was somehow by outside. She looked confused like how did I get back here? Where am I? What planet am I on?

I sniffle wiping my tears away. Finn looks at me with concern, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. I am sorry I yelled. “I don’t mean to make you cry. I am stressed-” he says earnestly. “No. I am not crying because. I just caught a glimpse of his memories and I don’t know why I started crying.” I sniffle wiping my snot on my shirt. Finn smiles faintly “Yes, I did to…” Did we get his name?” He asked. I nodded “I heard him call him Ansel in the memory…”

“Anyway, onward?” I asked. He smiles, “yes, onward.”


	14. Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince and Finn go to the Inbetween after talking with the Dark Prince. And what will they find waiting for them there? Find out more if you read on...Don't forget to leave a Comment/ and or Like. I'd much appreciate it, thanks!!!:)

Prince's P.O.V.

I get saddled up. Wesley snorts. And Finn extends his wings and sets off to the Inbetween. When we get there I immediately take notice of the giant tree covering the entire square because Number one because it's huge. Number two, it's glowing. And number 3 reasons, because there's like this weird vine thing growing on it.

Wesley lands and Finn makes his wings disappear and. "Catch me" I yell. Finn turns and catches me bridal style. I smile, "Lol, well I didn't think you were actually gonna catch me." He smiles, "Yeah, of course. Now get off me. You're heavy," he says sternly. He wasn't even shaking, he's such a baby. I pout " 'kay. But for your information, I am NOT heavy! I am a healthy weight." I say looking around. Finn shakes his head "I didn't say you were fat. I just SAYING you are heavy!" I shake my head "no way, same thing. you implied it!"

"What are we doing here?"I ask as a girl points at us. Oh, geez, there's a crowd forming! I say as the crowd starts to form around us. Finn looks at them and then grabs my arm and drags me. Making a brisk exit before they swarm around us. "Checking up on Sammy and Lorelei. I figured they'd be here," he says without missing a beat.

"How?" I asked. "Intuition and also Sammy lives here", he says as if that's obvious.

"Speaking of Sammy. Where are they?" he mutters. We pass the medical tent and that's when something catches my eye. Long gold hair - Lorelei in the Medical Tent and something under the tree. "Look, Finn" I point to the tree. Finn looks and squints. "Is that a person under that tree?" And then someone grabs me from behind. I yelped.

Oh, it's Lorelei, I think. Lorelei begins to cry and she hugs me. "Um, are you okay", and as I mentioned I am not a hugger so I am uncomfortable with this. "Sammy.." she says. She chokes up.

Marty tells us to join in his 'main house' because we need to seriously discuss some stuff. So, Finn and Lorelei all follow him to the main house. Which is a warehouse painted on it is a ducky holding a knife saying 'duck you. Kids in graffiti. Marty looks at it and curses, damn kids and their stupid graffiti, he mutters. And for that reason, I am gonna call this the 'Duck house'.

Anyway, Marty gave us a recap of what's happening these past days: The Councils has evacuated the city, Pixies have captured the Fairy's Capital, terrorists have burned down my ancestral home and Finn's too, my sister Chloe is Grandma's safe house, My father and King Arthur were seriously injured from the fire that destroyed both our homes, and Finn's stepmother and brother are also in my Grandma's safe house and communications between the mortal realm and here have been cut off 'mysteriously' and Sammy sacrifices himself to save everyone in the village.

Marty looks at Finn sadly. Finn doesn't say anything. He just stares into nothingness. I wanted to comfort him but I don't think I could do anything to make him feel better. He just lost someone who was like family to him. No matter what I said I couldn't make his pain go away. No matter how much I wished. Lorelei sniffles.

Marty looks hopeful "But maybe when this is over. You can demolish this town. Sammy's always hated this town, he always thought it would yield everyone back and that it was a symbol of oppression. I mean it is, the government built it to oppress halfbreeds, and everyone hates but no one can do anything about it. But maybe you guys can tear this plan?"

"Then where would you guys go"?? I asked. Marty smiles sadly "I am not tied to this place, I only volunteer here and I will go where the people go but maybe you can let us go formal decree or something?"

"But you can't leave here," I questioned. Pointing to your bag. "No one can, not with that dumb badge on your shirt". "Don't you see though, you guys are royalty, you can do this?!" You can set us free! You guys are royalty! You can do anything"

Finn looks at him "Well that's IF we stop the end of the world", Finn says annoyed. Marty looked between "am I missing something?" Lorelei looks at us. I sigh "Well, uh we meet the DP?" "Did you get what you needed? Your secret? The thing in prophecy"?? Lorelei says talking fast leaning in her bean bag.

"No, not exactly", I said.

And then I summarized everything, Stairs down to Taurtus, Finn beating a dragon, Getting attacked by Gremlins, Giant rose box appearing out of nowhere, Meeting the guy that kidnapped Finn back in Junior year, meeting the DP turns out he's our son, and him telling us he got stuck there trapped in a genie bottle and ended up losing the weapon in a black hole.

I left out the part where we fought, we heard Wesley talk for the first (Because I felt like it'd be too unnerving), and the creepy future portrait of us or us kissing ( because honestly, I didn't feel like listening to Lorelei fangirl about it)

Finn crossed his arm. "So you guys have seen any weapon lying around by any chance, anything that looks shiny and prophecy looking?" Finn asks, giving them a good stair down. Lorelei shook her head. Marty pounders as if trying to recall something way back.

"Oh, yes, I think I have".

He took us to the tent closest to the barricades, trenches, barb-wire fences, and the soldiers standing side by side. Protecting the village.

He waved at one of the 'soldiers' (again he had military training. He was just one brave man with a gun protecting the Village.) as he talked to the soldier in a hushed tone trying to convince him. I looked behind us and there was a small group of people of 5 gawking at us. And that's when I notice I am holding Finn's hand. His hand is so cold and so smooth.

They no doubt recognize us from TV and whatnot. I turn to wave at a cute little girl with Olive skin, big tails, and hazel eyes, she smiles shyly and then leans into her mom. Her mom smiles at me then whisper something in her ear, probably encouragement and she hands me a blue flower. I crouch down and take it and pinch her cheek.

Finn glances down at the child but doesn't crouch down. He's not a child person. Instead, he plucks a scale from Wesley. Making him- I mean HER glare at him. He just sticks his tongue out at her. And hands me the talon.

I give it to the little girl. "What's your name?" I ask her. She giggles "Lily, I am five! And I think you're really pretty." I laughed and so does her mom. "Thanks, will this be for you," I give her Wesley's talon. She smiles brightly and hugs. Aww, so cute! She waves goodbye.

I smile at Finn. "I love little kids". Finn looks at me with disgust, " I don't know how you can there's so gross and smelly!" I laughed "Well, maybe you think of them like that but they're not all like that. Yeah, little kids are cute, Teenagers not so much," I say glancing behind me.

Finn gets my message and bares his fangs at the teenagers. One of them drops his phone and speeds away without grabbing it. I laugh "Thanks". He smiles " no probably. Man that is FUN to do! I never get to do that", Finn grins.

"Because it's against Royal protocol?" Finn asks. "Why do I always hang out with you two to end third-wheeling? I will never know." Lorelei says musingly. I laugh "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that". She looks at me like I am spouting lies.

"Okay, you guys can come!" Marty says. He holds his hand out to Lorelei. "Sorry, Lorelei. You can't come on. You have to wait outside." Lorelei says, "Not cool man!" "I want to see it through, come on, Marty not cool bro, not cool!!" He gestures to us to follow him.

Scientists. Scientists. Scientists everywhere. I didn't even know Scientists lived here or maybe they were sent by the Council. Marty says "So, these Scientists discovered this. This morning sometime after Sammy and Lorelei fell from the sky", he says pulling back more tarp. To reveal twin bronze swords stuck inside a dirt mound. Like in King Arthur.

"Okay, Finn pulls the swords out!" I say patting him in the back. "Because I am the son of King Arthur. Not clever, Prince," he said like I was a major disappointment. I get that look a lot from my dad. I shrug sheepishly.

"Is it stuck?" Finn asks Marty. Marty nods, "yup". Finn walks up to it. And I take a moment to admire his butt. Marty then catches me and smirks and yells to Finn, "Princes says boy 'Dat ass tho'-!!'".I blush. "I WOULD NEVER say something so crude!" I say desperately looking at Finn and then Marty. I smack him upside the head and then grab him by the collar which makes Marty laugh.

Finn looks at us and I can see he's blushing. He turns so he can't see his butt and pulls the swords... " I am going to strangle you", I whisper while grabbing him by the collar. Which makes him burst out laughing.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt whatever you guys are doing back there. But uh, the swords aren't budging!" Finn yells. I look at him. "What?" I say. Pushing Marty away from me. I have forgotten how much of a troublemaker he is. I glare at him and Marty snickers.

I look at Finn. And then at the swords and pull them out easily. Finn smiles at the bright yellow light appearing and then vanishes just as quickly. "Ooh, YAY, now we got swords". I hand one shiny gold sword to Finn and he smiles.

I can hear Lorelei from behind the tent: "PRINCE!! yOU GUYS gotta come to see this!!"

Lorelei points to the tree. Which is now sparkling. Green pollen sprinkling everywhere. "What's going on?" I muttered. And then I noticed at the base of the tree. The little body on the bottom is starting to disappear... Sammy's going home.

I watch as the pollen blows in the wind and disappears.

You know they say that when we do our bodies melt into earth and our magic recycles back into the earth making itself appear into another living being and our souls go up into 'heaven'. I wondered if its story was true. I really hope that Sammy will see his family up there and that in the next life his life is filled with happiness and joy.

I turn to ask Finn something but then Lorelei interrupts. I heard a loud bellow before I saw them. Finn squints "Is that Beau?" "And who is that red-haired chick??? She looks familiar???" I ask and then it hits me.

"Dudes I think that's Chloe!!!" Lorelei squeals excitedly jumping up and down as Chloe lands taking off her helmet. Chloe similes relieved as she sees us. "No way!!!" I grinned.

Flying on Beau, the dragon is my little sister. But she's not so little anymore. She has long shiny curly hair that reaches her toes and bright emerald green eyes and sharp proud features. The only familiar thing is the mischievous look in her hair and full lips. She's wearing chain-linked armor and has her small but trusty hatchet by her side. She finally looks like who she's meant to be.

She runs to hug Lorelei first and then me. Finn pats her on the shoulder and she gives him a thumbs up. And then village kids begin to gather around Beau. Terrified and in awe at the wonderfully scary dragon. He lays down and lets them rub his belly. And the little kids squeal excitedly and scared. He snorts content as he scratches his belly. Wesley quickly regains her post at my side and licks Chloe's face.

Making her hair stand up. Eww, she giggles. Wesley snorts.

Chloe smiles. And I quickly give her the summarized version. And she doesn't interrupt me at all she only nods and gives me looks, like oh, no. In the end, she's like "So, y'all went to DP's lair for nothing. Terrible worry. And I almost died teleporting that to y'all."

She then gives us a summary, our father gets wheeled to hospital With King Arthur, she ends up at Grandma's, Grandma and she goes to the capital fight some Pixies, Grandma and she gets captured by Council Member X, Council Member X gives her a growth serum, Grandma is beat to death, She blacks out and when she comes to she's...

She pauses. She's got this hurt look in her eye. "What happened, Chloe?" I grab her shoulder. And forced. Lorelei and Finn are exchanging nervous looks. "What happened, Chloe?" I asked lifting her chin so she'd look at me.

"I got some bad news, Dwight, Mari has passed away and Mrs. Brooks and Jack are missing," she says softly. Lorelei looks sad but almost like she knew this would happen. You know that look, sad but knowing. I can see Finn breathe a sigh of relief and then sadness.

"And then after... After I e-escaped Council Member X I went back to Grandma's and I found Jack and Mrs. Brooks weren't they didn't leave a note or anything it looks they just vanished. No tracks, no signs of forced entry. I don't know, maybe they got somewhere safe??" Chloe looks so confused and hurt. Finn nods as if she's sure she's okay and that she got Little Jack safe somewhere out there.

"And what about Dwight?" he asked. His face contorting into pain. " Grandma wanted me to go into the capital because we needed to get Y'all that Doomsday weapon". "And I- I know I promised you and Dad I'll be safe but I had to go! She says her voice pleading. "Grandma said we had to go there and that we needed to find the doomsday weapon?"

"But you said the box didn't have what you needed???" she asked, confused. And so was I and so what everybody else. Nobody knew what was going on. I felt like some greater force was messing with us right. Like they were having fun confusing us and messing with us. I didn't like being messed with.

I shook my head "Nope." I said sheepishly. "I mean y'all had the right the Box DID have what we needed but DP lost it," I said shrugging. "Stupid kid," Finn says. I nodded. "But what happened to your dad's though?" Lorelei asks. Chloe opens her mouth but then is stopped by Marty.

Marty taps Finn's shoulder. "I HATE to interrupt this important Q-A BUT Y'all don't have TIME for this right because the end of the world is starting soon. Y'all better get going." Marty says looking at Finn with sympathy. But Finn brushed off the look. 

"Wherever that is, Chloe, you were in their lair. You happened to happen to know where that is?" he says and well look at Chloe. Chloe hands me the map and tells me to follow it. And gear up and get ready to leave.

"Okay, So Lorelei and CHLOE. You stay here and guard the camp just in case you know more Pixies show up!" I yell giving them orders. I kissed the top of Chloe's head. And she beams. They give a thumbs up and I wave at them as I fly away. Finn is close to me.

Wesley below shooting a fire ring into the air. Making the little kids down below giggle and squeal in aww. I look down below and I can see the shimmering tree with its sword planting right next to it.

"So what happened to Mari, Lorelei? if you don't ask me?" Chloe says curiously.

"Well, she just got old..." She shrugged. "She was starting brown and losing all her energy. I always figured it was time... Last time I saw her. I dropped her at the clinic. I told her I'd be back to pick her up at the clinic. That was before 'this'", she gestured towards her surroundings. "That was a few days ago..." Her voice cracks. Chloe pats her.

Lorelei sniffles "It's kinda silly to get so hurt over a pet's death. I am so old I should be fine, I shouldn't..." Chloe smiles at her knowing. "It's okay to say, pets are family, they mean just as much as.

"It's kinda terrible. I told her I came and picked her up and I didn't.." She sobs, her voice trembling. "Do you think she hates me because I wasn't there for her in her final moments? I just didn't know she was going to pass away ever, you know?!" She sobs harder. Chloe hugged her.


	15. Call Me a Villainous!

Prince's P.O.V.

We follow Chloe’s map and lead us to the 2nd realm military base where My Council of Faye's lives in their tower with their servants and their fire breathing cows and where my family meets with them for royal discussions. We have no choice but to fight the monsters guarding the tower.

And I managed not to die, several times - I mean several times I COULD have died but didn’t. And truthfully the only reason I didn’t ONLY because Finn’s a better fighter and he had my back the whole time. But thankfully I didn’t because so many lives are counting on us, Literally everyone could die in the next few hrs, and I can’t let Sammy and or any honorable hero that lost their life today die in vain. No pressure, Finn. 

Finn slices thru the thick vines covering the tower door with his sword. And we step inside the building. He groans and mutters a few curses. I light up my hands with fire. There is this really weird red vine everywhere, wrapped around the building and things. I touch it and it’s sticky and it pulses in my hand. Hmm, weird. My heart beats faster. Wesley snorts behind us. She tries her hardest not to let her wings touch the floor. 

Again the place is eerily clear of monsters. Almost like even they wouldn’t want to go near this place since it vibrates evil and death. And to be truthful I am kinda disappointed that there are no monsters. I wouldn’t have minded killing some pixies. 

Did I ever tell you once I pixies ripped the top of my bus clean off like it was a soda bottle and tried to carry me off to its lair in the 4th realm? But I managed to wiggle my way out of her grasp and fell into the ocean. I almost died that day, well, I mean not dead but went into hibernation. Since Fairies don’t die they just go into a sleep like a coma until their bodies heal... That time, my father didn’t even visit me in the hospital. Finn was killed and the teacher disposed of the body. And since then I hated pixies. 

I grimaced. More stairs. No thanks. I would like an elevator. Finn points to the elevator right in front of me. Which I didn’t see because I am blind. He pushed a random button and the door instantly opens. 

"So...do you think he’ll get back home safely," Finn says, trying to make conversation. "No,” I said bleakly. He looks at me bewildered, “You don’t think he will…?!” I laugh “No. But I assure the future me will miss him.” Finn laughs “That’s so bleak, Pip”. I shrug “Well, I wasn’t born an optimist.” He shrugged “neither was I. But still, that’s harsh..” 

I cough “So what do you think of that painting?” He shrugged “I just wondered how did he manage to smuggle that from his realm?? I feel like that’s breaking so many time paradoxes, it hurts my brain just thinking about it.” I smile “I feel the same way. But no, what. I wonder what do you think of the US in that photo?” I scratched my ear. 

He looks at me confused. I blush and look away, “Do you like the idea of us getting married?” He laughs “I’ve thought about that since forever…. But I haven’t considered the idea till freshman year. So of course I like the idea,” he admitted. “But?” I say. 

“But honestly, you don’t like being royal so I don’t know, I feel like you’d hate for the rest of your life if you’re with me as a royal couple. Because I wanted to be King and you desperately don’t want to sit on a throne. And I just don’t want to make you miserable and cause you any pain. I just don’t want to be a source of your misery. So realistically speaking I don’t think that’s a good idea we ever get married, hypothetically speaking,” he shrugs.

“Well, maybe it’s not as bad we think. Maybe, I won’t mind, as long as I have YOU by my side. It won’t be so bad,” I said and I can’t believe I said what I was thinking. Like it just came out of my mouth. Gosh, so embarrassing. 

He smirked, “I didn’t even know you could be capable of being so cheesy. And love doesn’t always solve everything. Eventually one day you’d get so tired of the press, and the false rumors and everything that comes with being a royal and you’d start to resent me. No matter how MUCH you liked me before you’d hate me eventually,” he said and it had a ring of truth to it. Which I hated to admit.

I laugh “So what you rather just pick a Queen and miserable your whole life. So, I don’t have to be???” I said half-jokingly. I look at him and he nods. And I am outraged.

“REALLY?!!” I yell. He glared at me “WHY YOU getting mad at me! I am the one who should be mad at YOU”. “Oh, THIS AGAN! I thought you got over it?! I yell.” He shrugged helplessly all the anger that was left at that moment. 

“And for YOUR information. The reason I am MAD. Is because your willing to throw away happiness just so you can be COWARD!” I yell and I egret that moment saying what I said but it’s true, that’s how I feel like.  
He glares at me, his face rigid like a marble statue.

“I BRAVE person would go for your dreams instead of limiting yourself!” “ I am limiting myself we are TALKING about LOVE. you said you don’t love me in that way, many times, then what I am supposed to do. FORCE you to marry me!”

“I just said considered marrying you! Because you’d make it better!” He laughed incredulously, “When exactly DID YOU say that because I never heard you say you considered marrying me!” 

“ I said and quote: “Well, maybe it’s not as bad we think. Maybe, I won’t mind, as long as I have YOU by my side. It won’t be so bad,” end quote!” I implied it. He rolled his eyes “Geeze Louis I am not I mind reader. I didn’t know that’s what you meant by it!” Finn yells.

“It was implied that we can date with intention of marrying!” I yelled. Finn rubs his temple, “You never said that. I am losing brain cells just hearing you talk,” I blush. “I am sorry If I was confusing. But that’s what I meant, I would like to date you Finn and I am eventually marrying you. And as for royalty thing, you don’t know I would hate it.” 

Wesley is in her small form, cuddling in my arms. She’s looking back in forth between us like we a ping pong match. But thankfully she’s not saying anything because It’s so jarring to hear her talk. I haven’t gotten used to it AT ALL. 

Finn rubs “ wow, you- you picked the most infuriating way to propose to me. Damn it, I’ve been dreaming of this day all my life and you are ruined it just like that!”, he rubs his eyes. I rubbed my neck. “I am sorry”, I whispered. I was blushing as red as a tomato.

He kissed my cheek “It’s okay I still love you and all your weirdness” He slings his arm over my shoulder, In a casual but possessive way. And then he rubs his face against mine. “You are so squishy and your skin it’s lovely and soft. You are marshmallow,”, he stops and pinches my cheek. “Shut up”, I say swatting his hand away. He laughs.

He straightens up as he sees we are reaching the top floor, “So, let’s do our best today, okay!” He holds up his hand in a high-five gesture. And I kiss him on the lips which makes him grin like the adorable dork that he truly is.

And then he suddenly gets a little closer and says “Your lips are so soft” while running his long finger against my skin. He is all seductive like, is he trying to give me a heart attack! Was the cute nerdy a facade. I blush furiously. His eyes are piercing into mine making me feel dizzy, small, and excited. I tug at my sleeves avoiding his gaze. Finally the door dings. I am so very thankful. A frown tugs on my lips.

It looks just like how I remembered it, from childhood. Waxed white marble floors, bright pink walls, a white wood table underneath a bright yellow chandelier. Blue marble columns on each corner of the room. On a green fireplace with dead flowers in bright red vases on top of the mantel burning greek fire. And no framed photo hanging over it. The only difference is that now vines covering the walls. 

I look wearily at Finn and he grimaces. I hold my hands up my hands lighting it ablaze. I figured it is my best chance since I am rubbish with a sword. Suddenly Council Member Y is sitting there on the leather couch smiling. 

We approach her slowly. I look behind her, there in kennels, are the bodies of my other council members and the bodies of her siblings. Their bright cloaks are shredded and splattered with blood and their face completely green like she had turned them into moss before she killed them. Every single one of them had a different face, one of them looked angry, disgusted, betrayed. 

I gulp. Feeling my hair stand up, my throat closes up. She looks up at us with a warm smile biting into her apple. The lipstick she’s wearing is so bright red I am almost afraid it might be blood. But that’s crazy. “Sit, sit,” She says warmly, her eyes twinkling. You could almost mistake it for warmth and genuineness look and not the eyes of a psycho. 

And then she chides us warmly like she’s a school teacher and we are the students, “Na uh, no weapons in the living room! I don’t want blood on the floors I just vacuumed the carpet” she sends vines to swoops in and grabs it from our hands before we can react. Finn tries to fight with the vines but the vines are stronger they finally pry it from his cold bitter hands. He glares at her with disgust. 

Then the vines forced me and Finn to sit. I get kinda get thrown into the chair. While Finn stubbornly tries to resist their grip. He glares at her. She smiles, “That’s way better”, she says almost sing song-ly. 

Her hair is long and pink like cotton candy - they remind me painfully of Candy’s. Her eyes bright green eyes with a cold and murderous look remind me of Sammys loving and cheerful ones and her freckles across her cheeks remind me of my mom’s who had freckles like that.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath till I let it go. She was wearing her standard maroon cloak over a white t-shirt, gray jeans, and black knee-length boots. Finn says almost sounding a little bored “Well, I suppose you’re going to tell us your ‘grand villainous plan’ now before you try to kill us and the whole world,” he says.

She smiles “Obviously,” she says sounding a little too joyful. She sits back, “And don’t try to interrupt me past that threshold” she points to the elevator door. “there is no magic allowed. So, don’t even think about throwing a fireball at me, Prince” she wagged her finger at me. “We all know your aim is rubbish anyway.” I glare at her. That was a low blow. 

“Once upon a time, I had a younger sister…..” she says bitterly.

“And my father loved her, adored her, would move heaven and earth for her!!! literally since he was a God he could do that and he treated us; the others, like trash and her like gold.” she gestured to the kennels and my skin crawls. “And I can see why though, she was a powerful witch and smart, too, just like dear old papa,” she spat the words out like she was expelling venom. 

“And then when my beloved younger sister was still young she meets a prince and they become friends and then, later on, they get married and she gives birth to a beautiful little boy, the turd looked just like her,” she wrinkled her nose looking at the fireplace. Glancing at bitterly like she’s seeing her life playing back at her vividly in the fireplace like it was a TV screen. 

Finn’s eyes the vines holding his swords as if he trying to will them to come to him. 

“And once he’s born everyone praise, adored him and STILL do. And while the kingdom, the citizens adored him and showered him with gifts when he was born!”... She said bewildered like the idea was the most outlandish idea she’s ever heard. 

And I started to have an inkling of who she was talking about. But if she was my sister that would mean that my mother is a demigod and Fairbeard’s daughter. Which would make me a descendent of a God. weird. 

“But I did not adore him nor did I shower him with gifts when he was born!!” she spat. Because I was the only one that saw him for who he was! A monster loving weirdo!” She shuddered. “He attracted him and treated them so nicely!” She shuddered like that idea was awful and not what she’s about to do wipe out a legion of people. And I could tell Finn was ready to lung at her and drain her dry of blood. But I gave him a look that said: listen and then kill later. Let her finish or sad villainous monologue! He understood that looked because he relaxed. 

And suddenly, I remember my preschool days back when my mother was still alive, I was surrounded by all sorts of ‘monsters’; nice pixies, trolls, demons, and vampires children. I remember playing in the backyard of my country estate, playing games, and camping with my friends. Those days were fun.

She continues,” I tried to tell them that he was a danger to this world and that he was going to come across people that didn’t like him or what he stood for! And that he was gonna get them KILLED!”

So apparently, I was going to get my family killed. Because I loved A vampire and because that was wrong due to that old school notion that vampires and fairies are mortal enemies and that fairies are superior to all- NOT just vampires. And because I believed, (what my mom believed in) treating everyone with kindness, equality, and respect. Yes, I truly WAS a monster. Not the crazy lady that wanted to kill a bunch of innocent people. I love to see how she thinks that makes sense.

I mean I always knew people wouldn’t like me due to my curse, or my strong bond with a vampire, and the fact that my family preached equality (Which is something my world did not like AT ALL). I know that my beliefs were radical and that some people might not like our family or me as the next head of state. I know but I didn’t think THAT would create this scenario. 

She continues, “BUT they laughed, MY FATHER, laughed, at me! And then he chided me like I was a child, not a 5oo something yr, old demigod I was then! And he told me that I was being paranoid! And that he taught me that I should be more open-minded, accepting, like my sister is- or was”. “And I AM! I am not doing it because I hate monsters or think I better than them!” She yells and then she looks at me. And breaths in deeply. Composing herself.

“I am confused, Finn? What is she doing this again, if it’s not for her hatred of vampires and sense of superiority??” I asked. 

Finn answers calmly and almost teacherly, “No she’s doing this because she’s biased, or racist, she’s this because she hates her sister so much that she wants to destroy everything she stood for love, acceptance, equality. And If she gets rid of us or better YET ENSLAVES US; every single “monster” of the 3rd realm. You know she takes over the world once there will be no more of what your mother stood for. It’s like destroying her but in an imaginary and delusional way. It’s quite sad and the ravings of an idiot villainous ”

Council Member Y, eyes twitched.  
“I see what you guys are trying to make me sound like an idiot!” She snarled and got up.  
“It’s not hard to make you sound like an idiot you are an idiot it takes one to know one!” I said smugly. 

She grabs a big red button at her side. And Finn and I spring off the couch. But then the vines grab us and pulls us back. 

Wesley growls at Council Member Y and but with one look she makes. Wes backs up against the wall. I flinch when she presses it. Which makes her laugh. When she presses it the whole northside of the wall comes up. To reveal….

A glass window displaying a giant rocket like the once’s in NASA. Packed with clear containers filled with red liquid. On the bottom of the rocket are scientists scattered around looking like tiny ants compared to this massive bomb rocket.

“Listen as you probably already know this but I have a rocket full of serum that is capable AND WILL wipe out ALL VAMPIRES off the map!” she says giddily, laughing, and jumping up and down, and dancing around like a child. Oh, now she lost it! That is sad. This is sad.

She smiles brightly, “But despite your mockery. I am gonna cut you a deal. I am WILLING to turn off this and call of them pixies BECAUSE you are my NEPHEW but ONLY if YOU like let me KILL FINN!” She laughs with glee. “Sorry,” she apologizes. “I’ve just been waiting to say that FOR so LONG! YOU have NO IDEA!” 

Finn grimaced. And looked at her with disdain. She signs, throwing away her apple. Clapping. "Listen, I know you two in love in all and you think that love will solve everything. But the truth of the matter is that’s DUMB! Let me kill Finn so I won’t kill everybody!”

“You can just kill me!” I said. Or stab me since we are connected or whatever!”I said and Finn glared at me. She laughed “That’s cute! You don’t want me to stab your boyfriend. But I am sorry, I just as much as I hate you I would rather watch you watch me kill your boyfriend and live out the rest of your days without him!” She giggles and stops herself. And that got my attention. And Finn looked at her.  
“What would do you mean if you stab me you kill him. What do you mean ‘live out the rest of my days without him’?” I asked. Finn looked just as confused as me.

She snorted “Y’all don’t know. This ‘Witches mark’ the rose-shaped birthmark on y’all wrists doesn’t tie y’all together?!!” she looked between us with disbelief. 

“Then what does it do?” I asked really confused. She shrugged “Now, I could tell you! but I am done with my evil monologue. So deal or no deal?” She looked between us. Finn was looking like the appeal of being a hero was diminishing and more like the desire not to be tortured/killed by this crazy lady was winning his consciousness.”

“How about no?” I said.  
She shakes her head, "You reminded me so much of your mother, stubborn, charging in without a plan, stupidly optimistic."Oh well, prepare to die" Her eyes glowing red. Her blood-red wings popping out and her veins reached glowing green. 

She snapped her fingers and suddenly we were on the Fayestone Elementary lawn. The grounds were covered in a blanket of snow. The sandbox where we meet was covered in snow and twigs. Council Member Y charged. 

I had my sword and Wesley was not here.

Sammy's P.O.V.

Hi, it’s Sammy, the friendly ghost Elf. Yes, I would like to report that I and my family are doing fine and loving each other’s company up in heaven. I just had to come back and see how my friends were doing. So here I am.  
I am sure you guys are anxious to hear what happens next to our young heroes from their P.O.V. But I am afraid they’re a little busy right now so I'll narrate. And as a ghost, I had the airhead view of the battle and can see everything.

And Finn charged at her with his sword, instead of his wand- which not like him AT all. I feel like he should just bite her so she’d just kill herself because she hates vampires so much. While Prince throwing fireballs at her and she’s dogging them and cursing at them. And sadly one of the fireballs too close to Finn’s face and sets his sleeves on fire. In Finn's alarm, he dropped his sword patting himself down. Which makes it easy for Y to kick out of the way. And she throws throwing him up against a tree with her creepy red vines and the trees impale him like a stake. He squirms for a moment, he is just gasping for air, and then went still. He still breathing but he’s losing consciousness.

Now I can see his life force slowly fading, his spirit slowly drifting up from his body into the heavens. “FINN!!!” Prince yells, you can see the pain, the heartbreak, the anger all in his eyes. Poor boy, he had to watch his mom die, and now this. Tragic.

And for a moment Finn is right next to me floating in the air. His hair and skin translucent like mine. I waved to him. I pass him some popcorn and he declines. He looked worriedly down below. And Prince in his worry, his wings came out from behind him, and in his panic state of mind, his fireballs seized. And he’s completely defensiveness. 

And now I can see Finn waking up, swarming, gasping for life. His ghost was starting to fade till it is completely gone.

She kicks him down hard making him groan but he gets up and she kicks him down again. And with his sword he’s ready. And then she’s does something strange. I tilt my head. She turns him over. On his back. Pressing her knee against his pinning him to groan.

Oh, I see what’s she trying to do. Oh, boy that’s going to hurt, I wince. She reaches down and with a red claw hand covered her veins you can see are green, and she yanks and tears his wings straight out! I close my eyes.

And he screams in blood-curdling I groan and look away. If a ghost could puke I would have. I look down again and I can see him passed out. And his Finn is groaning struggling to open his eyes. I wanted to slap Finn’s body to wake him. 

But then Prince’s body began to glow purple and I stop. He rose from the ground. In her alarm, she falls backward. I crane my neck, is it just me or did he just sprout wings? And I can tell you Y is definitely as confused and bewildered as I am right now, by this sudden turn of events. 

And with a firm but gentle he pines her down with one hand in a chokehold grasp, before she can even react, and with his other hand, he points his index finger to her forehead. And she erupts into orange flames. There is nothing left but green pollen in the shape of her.  
And with his floating and his aura still purple. He unleashed an earth-shattering scream; similar to pixies just less painful. And the next thing I know the world of illusions ends and they collapse on the ground. Wesley who was hiding behind the couch like a good dragon snorts and paws at them. Good dragon, he’s making sure his owner is okay. So heartwarming. 

Sammy! Oh, it looks like my mother’s calling me. Well, gotta go. BYE!!

Prince's P.O.V.  
Wesley snorts peppering me with kisses. I groan “Wes, your breath stinks,” I push her away. She looks offended like right your breath smells so great right now. 

I groan. I don’t remember anything past Council Member Y knocking me down. Wesley bellows. And I hear faint footsteps. I groan and pull myself on top of Finn. No, no, don’t you dare hurt Finn, I think my brain feeling like mushy goo. And then I hear a familiar voice. 

“Oh, thank you, Fairbeard. You guys ARE ALIVE!!” Lorelei laughs. I groan. My back is bleeding why??? And then someone, I am assuming Lorelei picks him up and carries him to safety. I was forced to get up with Wesley’s help and smack myself hard to wake myself up. 

I look at Lorelei. And she’s still very blurry but I recognize her curly blonde hair. “Get Finn to safety”, I say my voice horse. And then I pick up Council Member Y’s and wrap it around me. This should probably stop the bleeding.

“I don’t have to explain”, I say horse. The room is spinning on now and my knees are turning into jello. I lean against Wesley. And she looks at me sadly and gives me a big ol’ bear hug. I can see she’s crying and suddenly I feel like I am sixteen and back in the stadium of my high school, everyone in danger and I have to save everyone.

And of course, the same scary feeling that I won’t make it out alive or worst Finn won’t or even wort nobody does. But if everything turned okay that day then everything will now. I smile, wiping away her tears. “It’ll be okay, Lorelei”, I say and mean it this time. And she runs out the window and I can see her golden wings fluttering away as she carries him to safety.

“Looks like it’s just you and me Wes,” I say. She snorts worriedly. “Now lead me to the bomb. I need to stop them from letting it lose and killing everyone.” I put my arm gently on her back and she walks slowly to the window. I squint. “Is there a big red button anywhere that says off button anywhere? Or maybe an intercom. The count down fuels my veins with adrenaline. 

Wesley points to the glass with her head. “Oh, man I am an idiot” I pound my fist hard on the glass. Screaming and flailing my arms. Finally, one of the little human scientists noticed me and tugged at his colleagues’ shirt and they look at me. 'Stop the bomb"! I try to shout but they can’t hear me. Everyone was looking at me and then at each other confused.

I growled in frustration as I see the count down slowly going to zero. Adrenaline’s pumping and I are furiously trying to locate an intercom when Wesley jumps on the giant intercom and looks at me. Oh, brilliant, now I just made myself look like an idiot in front of the humans. 

I started randomly pressing the one I thought was the right one. And talked into the microphone, "Your master is dead so can you guys do me a favor and NOT launch the bomb and rear it back into the station" I say. And they all jump up and down with joy when they hear me say it.  
I am guessing she held them as prisoners or something and now they are free to go.  
One of the scientists presses a lever that reins it back into the station. and closes the gate.


	16. La Fin

Prince's P.O.V.

Finn was fine. The doctor said he was lucky it didn't impale any of his major organs. Besides some serious bruising; which he healed from pretty fast, he was fine to be discharged from the hospital the next day.

And as for Lorelei, Chloe, Father, and Arthur, they were all fine. Lorelei and Chloe would be left with some scars from pixies (and yes I still hate pixies), but Chloe thought they were cool, so she was pleased about her scars. She said it made her look like a tough warrior Princess. And why, I don't know??

My sister is truly a strange one. And as for Father, Arthur Brooks they were both fine. And they were spending some time in the private hospital where they were sharing a suite. I think they both liked it because it gave them time to bicker and bother each other. The nurse had her hands full with those two.

And of course, I and my sister, Chloe visited all our loved ones in the hospital every single day and my sister visited with families that lost loved ones and others suffering from terrible ailments as part of her royal duty. And she was loving every minute of her royal duty. You could tell my little sister was stocked to become Queen.

And of course, she had other stuff that needed her attention as the future Queen, such as rebuilding the 2nd realm, Bulldozing the Inbetween, building a statue to commemorate Sammy and the other heroes that lost their lives that day, coronation plans, and choosing her next council members.

And as for me, as selfish as it sounds, I focused on me and Finn - who was having trouble dealing with his loss as to be expected and my father.

And I tried to visit my father in the hospital every day but there was one time I couldn't and that was when I had to give my formal abdication speech an air. And I remember practicing all day for that, and I still wasn't okay. I was sick the whole time and I did throw up after I gave the speech. And Finn comforted me afterward and took me out to eat ice cream. Because he's such a good boyfriend.

When I visited Father, after you know Faymagedon, in the hospital with my sister and he didn't hug me or Chloe, but he did tell me how proud I was of me and my sister. And he also told us that he and Arthur are going away on a cruise as soon as Chloe gets crowned. And yes, Arthur would be there when Finn gets crowned later in the year.

Chloe jokingly asked if they were going to get eloped on the trip; seeing as how Arthur is in love with my father and I'll never understand what he sees in my father I just won't. Father scolded her a bit before I told him to rest. And Arthur cheekily said that he didn't mind. Which made my father throw a bedpan at him and it hit him square in the face. We quietly made our exit once they started squabbling.

As for my best friend and my little sister - who was now taller than me which is something that will take time to get used to. Lorelei said that her headmistress application had been denied and that she was going to try to become the very first Flower Fairy Council Woman for my sister's Council!. And I don't know why I had a bad feeling about that?

And also I don't think she'd be able to apply for that job because she has no expertise in that area - but I am not gonna tell my best friend that. No, I am gonna let someone else crush her dreams.

And as for me, my doctors say that My magic is gone. I mean GONE (forever, maybe? Most likely) every time I try to channel my magic I can't because it's gone. I feel like an empty gas tank. And I am not sad about it's strange like losing an appendage, or your sight, or your hearing.

One day you had and the next you don't. And It's weird but I am getting used to it day by day. And one day, I'm gonna realize it doesn't matter because I never needed magic to live a full life. But for now, it's strange and I am adjusting.

As for my wings, the doctor said they could grow back on their own someday. And for the curse, I don't know if it's gone or not but the rose witch mark on my wrist is gone now. And I don't know I don't feel that tug in my stomach that draws me towards Finn anymore as I did before. So I guess that means my curse is gone???

And the doctors explained something curious, that that particular was meant to eat my magic slowly until it was no more. And none of the doctors picked up because I don't know, a curse is not detachable like other magical ailments. And so eventually my magic would have gone away someday it's just that Doomsday sort of sped up the process.

That doesn't explain why my mother cursed me in the first place. I never know if she did. Finn says she did but I don't know. Until I hear it from her own words then it will just be a theory.

As for everyone else, I invited Candy, Mark, Acantha, and Lorelei's dad to my sister's coronation. But I don't think they'd be able to make it because they have to work. Except for Lorelei's dad who works for us. Oh, speaking of Lorelei's dad.

He's gonna continue working for us. He's gonna be my sister's royal guard and driver just like he was for my father. Which I think is sweet. Lorelei says he doesn't want to retire anytime soon.

~ Present-day ~

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

Me, Lorelei, and Finn, my boyfriend. We were sitting on my burnt down estate chilling. Enjoying the wonderful blue skies and chilly autumn air wrapped up in warm blankets and warm clothes. Sitting around a campfire. Beau and Wesley; who still needs to be renamed, were snuggling at my feet.

Finn had on sunglasses (because the sun was shining down on us), a long sleeve black t-shirt, a coat; even though he technically doesn't need it because Vampires don't get cold, Jeans, and combat boots.

Lorelei had cut her long curly blond hair that was just past her shoulder and had it tucked under a blue beanie. She wore earrings; I got her, black leggings, a black coat, and a light blue long sleeve t-shirt.

Meanwhile, I was wearing my boyfriend's black long sleeve t-shirt; because all my clothes had been burnt in the fire along with everything else, and an off white winter coat, Jean and my trusty red hightop converse; that somehow survived Fayemageddon and a purple winter hat; that I got from my boyfriend.

They shrugged. "How're things in the reconstruction going along? And when are they gonna build that statue to commemorate Sammy?" Lorelei asked me while looking at the sky.

I shrugged. "Reconstruction is going slow but steady. Lots of traffic and 'the Inbetween' is set to be bulldozed on Monday so all is good," I said.

"Except for my sister's facing A LOT of backlash from the people because she wants to build a statue and we don't have the extra money for that right now. People argued that reconstruction is more important than building a statue and some argue in favor of honoring people not just Sammy for bravely defending us on Doomsday. But my sister will convince them or she'll go ahead with her plan without the people's approval," I said.

"Do you think they'll rebuild your home?" Finn asked absentmindedly. Looking back at the ruins of my old home. I must admit I don't sad if it was gone because I never spent time there but I do feel some sorta sadness because I kinda feel the fire destroyed the memory of my mother. Which is silly because I never truly could forget her because she lived within me.

"So, what do you want to bestie and boyfriend?" I asked them lazily. They shrugged. "I don't know, you wanted to deliver some flowers to Sammy's grave or ride around downtown?" Lorelei asked. I shrugged "Sure, why not"?

Wesley's ears perked up as soon as Lorelei mentioned a car ride. I gestured to her to  
'stay! good girl'. And she snorted and lay back down. I grabbed Finn's hand and interlinked our hands together. He looked down at our hands and blushed. Lorelei made a loud gagging noise in front of us. And we looked at her.

She wrinkled her nose and said: "Y'all are so gross! And you are guys gonna be like that every time I hang out with you guys because if you are then sorry Prince I don't think we can hang out anymore," she said. I laugh and Finn stuck his tongue out are her playfully. Finn grabbed her hat and tossed it on the floor. Lorelei cursed at him. "This is a new hat. So not cool Finn!" she says while picking it up and putting it back on. And then sprinted in front of us. Shoving us.

"I am driving!!" she said. I mean yeah else would want to drive her White 2020 Honda Civic's. Finn would be too embarrassed to drive something that looked like a soccer-mom car (not that he was bashing soccer-mom's he was just more of a sports car dude) And I would never want to drive her car either because it's not my style.

'Fairy day' also known as 'Saint Fairy day' or 'Fay-mas' is a holiday celebrated on Nov 25 to mark the day Dark Lord and Fairbeard created all magical beings. It symbolizes unity, peace, and love. The celebration is marked with presents, decorations, being with family, hot-coco, and occasionally snow.

"Oh, remember you guys are invited to my family's private 'Fairy day' party on palace grounds. My sisters gonna be opening the castle gates to celebrate with the people. But after that, we'll have a private party in the 'drawing room'" I said after putting my seat belt on.

Lorelei grinned. "Of course I wouldn't miss it. I already have my outfit picked out for that day," she says and I grinned at me.

I looked at Finn expecting he was sitting in the backseat. He grimaced. "Yeah, but I don't know... I don't want to entertain people it's my day off," he says and he was whining a bit. How cute.

"Yeah, but you don't HAVE to go for the whole thing you can just go for the after-party," I said.

"Yeah, but you'll be there the whole time won't you?" he asked. "No, I mean Father insists I join in the festivities with the town. But I don't want and I am not going to." I say.

"Typical", they say in unison. I roll my eyes.

A week later...

Part 2  
Prince's P.O.V. A week later... 

I glanced out the window. The snow was falling. The royal gardeners spelled out the words 'Happy Fairy Day' in the royal garden that was now being covered by snow. I watched as the snow-covered the tulips, azaleas, and lilies. My father and Chloe were waving the townspeople goodbye. Chloe was wearing high heels (because she insisted on wearing high heels because they made her look "grown-up" but I think she's grown up a lot...) and a formal dress and no tiara (because she's not married yet) and that tacky Christmas necklace with the little flashy lights bulbs - a gift from the mortal realm. A gift that made her visible even from space.

Acantha who unfortunately couldn't make it due to holiday stuff at home. So she sent the ugly necklace to my sister. My sister loves it and if she loves that she'll love my gift I got her.

Yeah, my sister loved the necklace so much that she insisted on wearing the necklace. Which I thought made her look ridiculous. People think it's really 'down earth' for her to do that as a royal but no it's just ridiculous, honestly.

I pretty much decorated and watched the festivities from the window. And everyone looked so happy during the party and leaving the party. My father actually smiled and joked around with my sister and the townspeople during the party.

And my sister looked like a fish in water the whole time (very much unlike me who's always so socially awkward during events like these). And Finn; who I insistently told did not have to go, looked effortless charming, laid back and welcoming. Yeah, too charming I thought I saw some women flirting with him. He was going to need a stern talking to once he gets here.

Anyway, I pretty much watched the whole event safely from the window. And now I am watching the townspeople leave, the kids were giggling and running around in the crowd, the women chatting and gossiping amongst themselves, yelling at their kids to stay close, and the father's trading stories and the teenagers were stuck to devices. There's something about the holidays that make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It's awesome, I love the holidays.

But yeah as happy as they looked like. I was thankful I didn't join them. I liked that I decorated the palace with our new staff, and watched the festivities. It was calm and peaceful.

Besides it just safer that way, If I had gone down there everybody will have probably ask me a bunch of questions I wouldn't know how to answer and I probably make a fool of myself the whole time.

Anyway, no, no it's safer that I stay up here. I am just not ready to face the world right now.

I watched the gate close behind the people and they all went home to celebrate with their families. My father and Chloe were walking up the pathway. Chloe was carrying her high heels.

I looked at Wesley she was sitting in front of the tree passed out she accidentally drunk the hot cocoa/egg nog while I was busy decorating the tree. And the tree by the way was fake. Lorelei insisted that we not caught down a tree this yr because you'll be killing a dryad if you do that so we got a fake one.

I watched as my sister ran up the steps with my father. She had a scarf covering her head and Father was laughing running after her. I placed the cookies on the table. Lorelei entered the secret entrance. A door that looked like a mirror. I mouthed the words 'sup' to her and she smiled. She grabbed a cookie and plopped down on the other couch.

Finn entered first. He grinned when he saw me. Which made me want to grin but I was still mad at him. I turned my cheek away when he bent down to kiss me. "What"? he says genuinely looking hurt. Lorelei snorted.

"I saw you down there flirting with those women", I said pouting. He then bent down on a knee and took my hand and his and my breath hitched.

And said "Of course not! I would never! You know my heart only belongs to you!" I blushed like red like a tomato. Finn laughed and I swatted him away. Lorelei cursed and threw the phone on the couch; yes, I think she and I were expecting the same thing.

And then my father walked in and Finn was sawed still bent down on one knee and said: "I object!" in a firm and loud voice. Which made Finn, Lorelei died of laughter. Which made my father looked really confused. I blushed and yanked Finn onto a couch. Finn dies of laughter. Which makes me smile a bit.

Father strode across the room and sat down looking not pleased. His glare silenced the two laughing children. Arthur chuckled which made Father smake him. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

Father glanced between me and Finn. I can tell he wanted to sit between us. Finn just casually draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer all while smirking evilly. And Father glared at Finn. The glass in his hands looked like it was going to break any moment now.

Arthur looked between Finn and my father and then finally broke the intense staring competition with a clap. Which made us all looked at him. Well, except for Chloe laying on the couch hogging the whole couch with Lorelei forced to share a small space on the couch, she was too busy eating the cookies to notice anything else.

"I am not sure how y'all do things. Here but normally in our family, we open the presents before we do anything else?!!" Arthur said looking between Finn and my father. "Chloe stop eating all the cookies they are for everybody! Wait you ate them all. Never mind.", My father said looking very disappointing. Chloe looked down at her empty plate and was so sad it was kinda funny. I laughed. And she glared at me.

"Here, here," Grandma says choosing that moment to magically appear next to us on the couch. Father glared at her, "Mother you can't-" And that's when the alarm went off. I covered my ears. An hr later, Father sent away the S.W.A.T team.

Chloe's creepy pet spider now wearing a festive holiday hat chose that moment to walk in through those doors and walked straight up to Chloe and sat at her feet. The SWAT team didn't even flinch as she walked past them. I cringed as it got closer to me.

Wesley woke up and barked at the spider which made the spider walk over to Wesley and hissed at her. Chloe then called her back and she sat down at her feet and Wesley ran to her papa with her tail between her legs.

I pat her head soothingly and sympathetically. I too did not like spiders. But Finn however loved spiders and bats so he looked at her with admiration. Yes, my boyfriend was indeed a weird one.

"Okay, WELL," she says. "Since we are handing out presents I wanted to give Lorelei My present to her", Lorelei grinned as she handed her the present and tore the wrapping up, and almost cried. She opened the box and pulled a Venti. Aww, how sweet.

And cried. Chloe smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. You're welcomed as she cried. The scared little venti clung to her, extending her vines to wrap around Lorelei's waist. Lorelei wiped her eyes.

Grandma smiled "Well, I am next!" She handed Chloe her present and Chloe genuinely looked shocked. She shook it and she heard rattling. And then opened, "MOTHER'S WAND. Aww, Grandma, I thought you gave this away."

My father looked at Grandma and was like 'What, you tried to give that away and grandma was like 'shush, shush, it's all in the past now and she loves it!'. I just looked confused because Chloe looked at us and said "Grandma wanted to give this away to a homeless girl". I nodded, still confused but oh, well story for later.

"Well, uh I am going to go next". I handed Chloe my present. She looked at me and grinned uneasily "oh, brother, I didn't get you anything, though". I smiled "it's okay. I got you something. I figured you'd like it since the other things got burnt up". She looked at me confused.

She opened it and there was a silver locket. "Open it," I said leaning into Finn. Aww, it's Mother's picture and a p-picture of you two?" She asked pointing at my father and me. "But y'all hate photos?"She said confused. I shrugged "Father didn't mind since it was for you." Father nodded "It's okay you don't have to hug me I am not a hugger" he gestured for her to sit down.

Lorelei makes funny faces at her venti which makes the venti laugh, "I am going to name her Angel", she says to us, and then she looks at Chloe. "It's a girl right?" She asked. And Chloe nodded.

Speaking of mother's thing?" Grandma says nervously whipping her hands on her dress. I paused "Grandma can that wait? I have to give Finn his present" Finn eyed me curiously. He no doubt saw that someone-most likely I had given him had put a present marked for him under the tree. Because he's been eyeing that thing the whole night.

Before I handed it to Finn I said "Whatever you DON'T shake it". He opened and it smiled, he's eyes got misty-eyed. "Cheesy, where did you get this photo?" he asked smiling, his eyes full of tears. I kissed his cheek and he blushed. "From your father". Arthur tipped his wine glass to him.

He laughed "I looked so cringy though," he wrinkles his nose. "I think you look adorable!" I said defensively. Lorelei signed exasperating "OKAY. Enough with suspense already. "Can I see it?" she asked looking at Finn. Finn handed it to her and she smiled. It's a photo of "Sammy, Dwight, and Finn" she says. She passes the photo to Chloe, who passes it to my father.

Finn smiles "yeah, I remember that day in Sugar creek. Father took us three out fishing. I remember fishing all day and I ended getting leeches stuck to me after I swam. I remember crying as Father pulled them out". Arthur smiled "Yeah, I remember. You were such a baby back then".

"Really you cried?" I asked incredulously. Finn nodded unashamed. Arthur snorted "He always cried. He only acted like a big kid in front of you because you were his crush and it unmanly to cry in front of the person you liked" Arthur said to me.

I laughed "Aww, really? You liked me THAT much?' I asked Finn blushed. Lorelei laughed "Yeah, I am surprised you didn't pick up on that! Finn would practically follow you around with hearts in his eyes." Finn glared at her "OKAY! okAY! Enough! Why you guys ganging up on me all the sudden!" I kissed him on the cheek.

Which made my father explode. "OKAY! I wasn't going to say anything. But looks like I don't have a choice!" he yelled sternly. Making me flinch. "You guys," he says pointing between us. Arthur looked at him and muttered, "careful you are going to land yourself in the hospital again". My father ignored.

He breathed "No, hanky,panky before marriage. And as King-still, I order that! You guys w-will d-do NO such THING until you two are married. And that goes for you too Chloe!" He pointed to Chloe was laughing, but he said that she wasn't laughing anymore. "Wait you can't do that!" Chloe says. Which should be my words. "Grandma!" We said in unison. She just shrugged.

"Melantha hand me my will!" He shouted. "Will? dad isn't that a little drastic!" I shouted getting up."Melantha give a contract too!" he says. I plopped down on the couch like a rag doll. Arthur just rolled his eyes. And Lorelei looked bewildered at my father.

And while poor sister looked like she about to have a heart attack. She faced down on the couch now. Not moving.

Only Finn didn't look shaken. Oddly enough he looked sure of himself.

"Fine," he said calmly looking at my father. He just shrugged and took out his pen and rolled up his sleeves. My father slides it across the table and I can tell there was a hint of respect in his eyes. Finn looked down at the contract and then up at my father.

"And what are the consequences of breaking said purity vow?" he asked. "Being locked in the tower." He staring us down. And I was oh, fudge, he serious now, I thought glancing at my sister. My sister was wide-eyed.

For all that don't know: 'The Tower' is a 25-foot tower in the east wing of the palace. It overlooks the rose garden. And hasn't been used since the alleged imprisonment of King David IIV's illegitimate daughters with a servant girl. He was rumored to have locked up his daughters in a tower until they died of starvation. Of course, there is no proof the daughters and said servant girl existed but it is a well-known rumor around her. But personally, I've passed that tower a million times and it does look haunted.

And the fact that father was threatening to lock up in there meant he meant business. Father looked at Grandma- who looked like she was going to come to our defense but when he looked at her she decided it wasn't worth it.

Instead, she snapped her fingers and told Chloe to sit up that it was Queenly to sit slouched like that. And begrudgingly she did. We all signed and father snatched it up gladly and handed it to Melantha. He was just loving. "I won't make you guys sign the will. But KNOW this is SERIOUS! If either one of you breaks the promise I'll trap you guys in the tower I am not joking!"

My head was spinning. Too much egg nog maybe? I laid my head on Finn's shoulder.

Grandma breathed out "So I gotta something to say!" And I could welcome a distraction. We all looked at her. "Precede," the father says.

"So Queen Agnes is waking up!" She says laughing a little before her laughter dies. And I think I speak for my sister and my father when I say:

I am shocked.


	17. Epilogue

Prince's P.O.V. @Needles and Thread Tux and Dresses Rental Shop

I was wearing a tuxedo. And I hated it, it was itchy and super tight. And it was ridiculous I needed to wear this! It’s not like I was getting married or something like that! Whatever. 

Instead of a normal black tie, I opted to wear a cute purple bowtie and black high tops- a loan from Finn. Lorelei tried to tell me it didn't match. But I didn't want to hear it. If I HAD to wear this insufferable tux then I was going to get to wear at least ONE thing of mine. I was the first one to come to the dressing room. 

"Guys!!" "Hurry up, my sister's coronation is IN 30 minutes!!" I yelled. “and she’s gonna KILL me if I am late”, I muttered. Finn was in the same dressing room and Lorelei was in the Girls. But I knew she could hear me though. Because I could be loud when I wanted to be. Finn came out of the dressing room, looking so breathtaking. 

His olive skin was starting to darken due to constant exposure to the sun in 2realm and blue eyes shined brighter against his olive skin. His hair all slicked back with gel. He was beginning to grow a small beard and his studs were gone - which I sorta liked. I never really cared for those studs. He was beginning to look just like the portrait. 

Needless to say, he looked so gorgeous. I think his eyes are what I liked the most about him, well that and his smile. He was so charming when he smiled or laughed. I blushed. It felt embarrassing to finally hear myself admit that. 

I think I was staring for too long. Because he smirked. “What?” he said, caressing my cheek. “Your skin is so smooth,” he says inches away from me. My breath hitched. I could feel his breath on my skin. I flushed and swatted his hands away. And he burst out laughing. I blushing furiously. I wonder if Lorelei’s done already. What’s taking her so long?? 

Lorelei came out wearing a floor-length light pink off the shoulder bridesmaid dress. Why Bridesmaid's dress because it was the only thing that they had in stock that fit her at the moment. 

And she wore her shoulder-length blonde hair loose and free. I grimaced. And Finn bursts out laughing. She glared at us not even waiting for a reply she stormed out. "Let’s go!!" She yelled. She is not a fan of pink. But she’ll make do with it. 

"You heard the lady. Let's go!!" I slapped Finn's ass. Making him yelp. He was blushing furiously. How cute. But honestly, that was just payback for earlier. Finn followed after me.

She said, “charge this to my father’s card” and practically threw the credit card at the lady. I smiled apologetically at the lady and we left for Beaumont Abbey. And of course, we were met with traffic. It was terrible and frustrating.

And Lorelei kept honking angrily at everyone. I bet she wishes that she took on her dad on his offer to escort us via royal car. I know, I do wish I had taken him up on his offer because if we hadn’t then we wouldn’t be late right now. But Lorelei was stubborn she didn’t want to have his help she thought she’d make it there on time. 

While Lorelei was cursing at everyone Finn was in the back seat complaining about the sun killing him. He wore a black scarf wrapped around his face, a giant sunhat, and sunglasses. 

Meanwhile,  
I felt awful I am pretty sure I am going to miss my sister’s coronation. I should have insisted that I ride with Chloe in the carriage. If I had, I wouldn’t be here stuck in traffic right now, and I wouldn’t be super late to MY own’s sister’s coronation. I mean you only get coronated once! And I am going to miss it all. I truly was an awful brother.

But father insisted I shouldn’t go because it was too scandalous - I an abdicated King riding in the carriage with the future queen. No, he insisted to scandalous besides it would take away from your sister’s coronation he says. Instead, he insisted he should go as a retired King and as a father. 

And I was afraid I would take away from my sister’s big moment. But now I am regretting I ever listened to my father. I mean who cares what they have to say about me I am still her brother. 

@Beaumont Abbey. After what felt like an hr later...  
Lorelei speed into the drive away. Not even caring if she gonna hit any cars. I think she hit a few. And parked in the reserved parking. And then we ran up the steps. Covered in sweat. My heart was pounding due to lack of exercise and because no one was at the gate. Finally, after Lorelei pounded on the doors and eventually we were let in by one of the security guards.

And we were an hr late and drenched in sweat all of us. And all eyes were on us. 

Finn had thrown off his scarf and sunglasses on the steps as fast as he could. Shattering the glasses. And I had hastily taken off my hat. My hair had become dull, dry, and brittle and started to fall out in clumps now that I was no longer keeping it up with spells. Eventually, I just have to admit defeat and buzz cut it all off. And hope that it will grow back. 

Finn hastily followed me and Lorelei. His head was held high. Yes, he was another Prince from a different kingdom, and yes he also a vampire but he deserved to be here just like everybody else. 

My sister glared at us but then looked at Bishop with a calm expression. Telling him to go on with a curt nod. He had stopped when we had come in the crown hovering inches from her head. She wore her coronation dress. Her fiery red hair was pulled back into braids. And she wore the coronation jewels; the necklace and the earrings. I recognized those exact jewels from a history book from when Queen Constance II becomes Queen of the 2realm back in 973. 

Thankfully we hadn’t missed it! She had already been the recognition, the oath, the anointing - because her hair was oily. But now on to crowning. I sighed, the Bishop was taking his pretty little time. Just put the crown on her head!

My sister was doing well but I could tell for a while that she had something weighing on her mind. She just refused to tell us. But I am guessing it probably had something to do with Fayemageddon. And while I get she doesn’t have to tell me everything. But I do wish she’d share it with someone. Anyway, I insisted she go to therapy and she said she’d do that. And now she seems better. 

I looked behind me. Father and Arthur waved at me. And even from here, I can smell his weed he smoked. He gave me a loopy smile. I waved at him. It was nice to see him so chill and Finn looked at me and grinned. And I laughed. 

Then the Bishop said: “I present to you, the Her Royal Majesty Queen Agnes Chloe Elizabeth, of the Second realm!!”

She grinned at us as she held the royal scepter and orb. I, Lorelei, and Finn clapped furiously. While everyone else clapped politely. I even stood up and whistled - which was totally against Prince/Royal etiquette. But I was no longer a royal, no longer a prince, Or King to be, I was just ME, Prince Pete David Arthur. 

Chloe blushed furiously. I can tell she wanted me to tell me to shut up and sit down. Eventually, Finn dragged me back to my seat, I was embarrassing him. But I was happy. I didn’t care. 

Outside the church, I hugged my little sister, not even caring about the cameras at that moment. She punched me in the gut, "You were so embarrassing" she hissed quietly. I only laughed "I was just trying to short my support for my little sister". She smiled at me I could tell she was having a really tough time trying to be mad at me. Lorelei then shoved me aside to hug her, bopping her on the nose. My little sister laughed swatting her hand away. They shared a private joke and waved to the crowd. 

She then went and socialized with the crowd. They gave her flowers and wished her well. Ralph eventually came to escort her to her carriage. She at Ralph politely, and politely refused his gesture to the hold the flowers for her and then turned to me. I could barely hear her over the crowd, but I think she said “you coming to Palace?” 

I nodded. And she walked to her carriage. With Ralph walking a respectable distance behind her. She waved to the crowd one last time as she speeds away. 

Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world, I thought. 

I then turned to my dad on the steps of Abbey and said:" Dad!! are you seriously high right now?! You just came from the doctors!" and he just shushes me! "Hush! I'll be fine. This is medical marijuana. Stop worrying about!” He slings his arm around Arthur - who looks equally mellowed out. And he looks so chill I almost feel bad for yelling at him. But it’s necessary. He pulls my arm, and we walk straight past the crowd and don’t even greet them. We just walk straight past them. They aren’t my people anymore.

A few days...

Lorelei texted me a month ago saying she wanted to take a break. And that she was heading to the mortal realm to go on a missionary trip with her new boyfriend. That was after she was denied a position as a Royal Council Member- I knew that was gonna happen. Anyway, the trip sounds 

Meanwhile, my father and Finn’s father were traveling the world and my sister was now staying in the castle alone. I asked if it must be lonely and she says it is but she’s got work to keep her busy. So it’s not all terrible. Meanwhile me and Finn we're house shopping. 

The reconstruction happened fast. And Sammy’s memorial statue construction and Finn’s coronation were all postponed due to my sister’s coronation. But Samy’s memorial will be revealed soon to the public. And Finn still trying to get the Council on board on our ‘courtship’, once that happens (and I don’t think it will seeing as they are traditionalists thru and thru) that we will once spill the beans to the public. Until then we lay low.

We’re reclining on old beach chairs outside my former childhood home. Facing the sun. It was chilly but not cold enough to be inside. I watched a flock of birds. 

“What about this one?", Finn says. “It’s three bedrooms, 2 baths,” he says. He flicks my ear once he notices I am not paying attention. “Oww, what I am thinking?!” I say. He puts his computer on the ground and faces me. I shrugged. “Spill”, he says. “I was just stuff, how do you think my mother’s gonna react to all this?” I pointed to the house. 

“Well, a lot has changed. Your sister’s Queen. And you guys are all grown up and on top of that you’re courting a dude,” he smirks. I shove him “Stop it, seriously!” Finn rolls his eyes.

“Pip, your mother is tough, from what I’ve heard. Sure’s going to be strange but she’ll adjust. And besides, it could be worst your father could have remarried!” he says and then shudders.

“Will you visit your birth mother? Grandma says your mom has awakened, are you going to visit?” I asked and he scratches his ear. 

“Um, no, why would I?” he asked raising my eyebrows. 

“No, why!” I say shocked.  
“Uh, ‘cause she gave me up in the hospital and then died when I was young. I’ve never met the lady. What do you mean?” he says defensively. 

“But that’s only because she had to…” I say sadly. 

Finn shook his head “No, that’s where you are wrong. She didn’t have to anything. She willingly gave me up. And then my father took me in. It was all part of the deal, he sleeps with her and hopes she gives him an heir, and then she gives up her rights to the child - everybody agreed to the terms; her, my stepmom and my father,” he says. 

“Listen, Pip, that just be too weird to visit a woman who I never even meet? And I don’t think she’d like that idea. Like what I am supposed to even say: ‘Yeah, I am the son you gave up 23 yrs ago and this is boyfriend we were hoping to have a chat with you? No In my mind and my heart Victoria is my mother because she in end raised me,’” he says and he has a point. 

“What if you had been bored a girl. Would your father have kept?” I asked changing the subject. “I think the father would have been a little disappointed. But he would have kept me regardless because he’s always a girl anyway. It certainly would have made this whole courtship business easier”, he says grinning. 

“I don’t I would have dated you if you were a girl though,” I laughed. 

What about your mother?” Are you going to visit her now she’s ‘stirring’?” he asked.  
“Maybe?? I am waiting until we are all together again. To do that”, I answered honestly.  
“Can I come with? I’ve always wanted to meet your mom?” he asked.  
“Maybe.”, I said and then grab his hand. He grins.


End file.
